Tough Is An Understatement
by deadheart115
Summary: Bella's never been in love She thinks all the guys are immature She expects nothing less from the guys in her new school in Forks until she meets bad boy Edward who she hated at first, but taught her something she never expects-love full sum inside HIATUS
1. Prologue

_A/N: It's just the prologue for now, because I have other stories I want to finish. But I really wanted to start this, and get it out, so this is it for now. So tell me what you think, and hope you like it._

_P.S. If any of you guys have a suggestion for the title, please PM me and tell me. I'm not really sure about the title, so if you guys have a better idea, then please tell me! Thanks!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.

* * *

_

**Prologue:**

Bella Swan has never been in love, or dated. And she didn't plan to anytime soon after she's seen her parents' marriage work out _so_ well. Plus, she thinks that all the boys in high school are just too immature and don't care about anything but sports, or a girl's body. They care only about a girl's appearance than the actual girl herself.

When she moves into Forks with her dad, after her parents' divorce, she knows that the boys won't be any different than the ones back home. And she was right. That is, until she meets mysterious and dark Edward Cullen. He never follows the rules in high school, and he only hangs out with his special group of friends. Everyone respects him there, and wants to be his friend. The girls go crazy when they see him, but he ignores everyone in the school, and doesn't care for anyone. He never dates, and rejects every girl that tries to flirt with him. At first Bella hates him for being so mean to her friend, but then she finds out about his tragic past. This year, Bella was supposed to be focusing on school, and not anything else. But maybe it's time that she experiences her first love.

How is she supposed to have the time to deal with her first time falling in love, _and_ the drama at home with her parents? Can Bella admit that she might actually be starting to fall for someone? And can she get through life without too much damage? For her, the saying, "Life's _tough_" is an understatement.

- OOO -

My mom and I were never close. I always related more to my dad-because we're more alike. My mom spends most of her time at work; she's an interior designer, and she's always busy with her clients. I've gotten used to the fact that she's never at home, but when she announced that she'll be missing my 10th birthday for a "business trip" to Spain, I've had enough. I started to shut her out of my life, and never tell her anything anymore. On the day of my grade 8 graduation, I only invited my dad to come to the ceremony. My mom found out throughout the end of the ceremony, and was really upset. She confronted me and my dad and asked why she wasn't invited. I told her it was because she never would've made it anyways, because she was always so busy at work.

"Well, I'm here now, aren't I?" she'd said, furious.

"Yeah, mom! You've made it just in time! We were just getting ready to _leave_," I'd spat at her.

She had narrowed her eyes at me, and then began to lash out on my dad, blaming him for not inviting her. My dad was never one to shout (he barely even _talks_) but that day, he yelled the loudest yell I have ever heard-in general-and that's a lot coming from my dad. He fought right back at my mom, who fought right back at him. I had tried to stop them, because this was my fault not inviting my mom, after all, but they wouldn't listen. They told me to stay out of it, and eventually, I did. I crawled into bed once we reached home, and tried to block out their voices.

My mom and dad didn't talk to each other for the rest of the night that night. When I woke up the next morning, I saw my dad had slept on the couch. My mom came prancing down the stairs a second after, and she didn't even once glance at my dad or me. I felt bad for her, but I was also mad at her for never being here. When I tried to talk to her, she just answered shortly and crisply.

After a while, my mom and dad were tired of each other. I heard them fight sometimes at night, but at least they're still talking. Most of the time, they act like the other doesn't even exist. Eventually, after they're latest fight, they decided they've had enough. They announced that they were getting divorced, and asked me who I wanted to live with. I chose my dad, because I don't think I could've taken anymore of my mom.

So my dad and I moved to Forks where he could continue his job as the chief officer of the Forks police station. I was going to be enrolling in Forks High School in the summer. I didn't really care about moving-I wasn't all that upset. I didn't really make any friends there anyways. I'm the kind of person who is incredibly shy, and don't really like talking to people or being the center of attention. I don't have a boyfriend either, so I'm not worried about having to break up with anyone before I move.

I've never been in love or dated, because I think the boys in Phoenix are all too immature. Plus, it just causes stress to be in a relationship-look at my parents. I decided to wait until I was done school before getting involved in a relationship. When I first took a tour of the high school, I saw all the kids who would be my future classmates in the fall. The girls were hanging around in a clustered bunch, twirling their hair and checking out the boys. The boys were playing a game of football, and laughing hysterically. I saw a guy with brown hair catch the ball, and started dancing around in victory. I rolled my eyes. The guys here were the same as the guys in Phoenix. They were a bunch of athletic jocks, who cared more about a girl's appearance then the girl herself. As I made my way to the front office for registrations, the brown haired boy came up to me and approached me.

"Hey," he said, smiling smugly and giving me a once-over. "Did it hurt?"

"Did what hurt?" I asked, confused.

"Well, when I saw your face, I thought you must've been an angel fallen from above. So did it hurt when you fell?" Was he serious? What kind of girls actually bought that act?

I forced a smile, and nodded politely. "Uh…thanks. I have to go." Then I shuffled past him, and half-walked half-ran to the front office. See what I mean about immature guys? This is why I don't date.

I just wanted to finish school, and get through life as fast as possible without having too much drama in my life. Well, little did I know, all of my thoughts on getting-through-life-as-fast-as-possible will evaporate as soon as I start school this fall. And it was all because of the boy named Edward Cullen.

- OOO -

* * *

_A/N: So what did you think? Edward will __definitely be OOC here, but I hope not to change him _too_ much. He's supposed to be sad of his past-which you'll all find out later. As for Bella, I'll try as hard as I can to keep her in character. And I decided that I might keep the title, but if you have any ideas, please still tell me. And we'll see about the title. But for now I'm keeping it like that. _

_Oh, and please mind the cheesy pickup line. Lol, I don't really know much pickup lines, and I got that from "The Perfect Man", so yeah. _


	2. Chapter 1

_A/N; So this is chapter 1, and I hope you like it. If any of you have read my other stories (I know you have, Charley) then you'd know that I love reviews, and I like to give shout outs just to tell you how much I appreciate them. _

_So this chapter is dedicated to: _**xocharleyfletcherxo, SmokeyMelina, historygeek22,** **RogueRaina, twilight-82195, **

_And anyone else who read this story. Thank you!_

_Disclaimer: Not mine, never will be. Moving on…

* * *

_

-1-

**BPOV;**

The halls of my new high school looked so different than the ones back home. They were bigger, and somehow seemed more intimidating. I tried to keep my head up and not appear to be a new-girl coward or anything, but it was hard. Everyone kept staring at me, and some of the boys were creeping me out. They kept looking down at my chest, and I was starting to regret coming here.

I opened my locker and shoved my bag in it. I took out the books I needed for my first class-English Literature. I closed my locker, and was greeted with a brown haired girl in a ponytail smiling brightly at me. I jerked up in shock, and she laughed.

"Sorry," she said. "Did I scare you?"

"N-No…" I lied.

"Well, my name's Jessica," she said, extending her hand. "And you must be Isabella, right?"

I shook her hand slowly. "Bella."

"Right, Isabella," she said distractedly. She started walking in front of me, and I followed her-my class was that way anyways. "I can tell we're going to be great friends. What's your first class?"

"English Literature," I said quietly.

"Really?" she said, turning around. "Me too! We can be partners!"

"U-Um…okay…" I said. Jessica smiled widely and continued walking. She passed by a few people and started waving to them, and they waved back. I just kept my head low, and tried not to be the center of attention. Unfortunately, when you're the new girl who just happens to be the chief's daughter, it doesn't work out that way.

"So…do you like to shop, Isabella?" Jessica asked.

"What? Oh, uh…well…not r-really…-" I stammered.

"Great! We can go shopping this Friday," she said. "I need some new shoes. You can help me pick some out, right Isabella?"

"Bella," I corrected her, starting to get annoyed. "And no, I don't think I-"

"Come on, we'll be late for class," she interrupted me, dragging me away. I tried to keep up with her, but me and running don't really match. I tripped on an unleveled floor, and bumped into something-or someone.

I jerked away, dropping my books in the process. They landed on my foot and I cried out in pain. "Ow!" I hopped on one foot, and winced in pain.

The person stopped walking and looked at me. I looked at him, and my goodness, was he gorgeous. He has very pale skin, with a perfect, angular face. He has high cheekbones, strong jaw line, a straight nose, and full lips. His hair, which had an unusual shade of brown to them, were parted messily. And his eyes were a stunning green, and were looking at me right now.

"A-Are you okay?" I asked him. He looked surprised by my question, and nodded slowly.

"I'm fine," he said in the most musical, and velvet voice I've ever heard. "Are _you_ okay?"

"Y-Yes," I said. "I'm fine." I looked away and winced in pain so that he doesn't see me. When I turned back to look at him, he had picked up my books from the floor and was handing them to me.

"Thanks," I muttered, and took the books from him. He was staring at me intently as if he was trying to figure out something. Jessica came running up to me in a frantic way.

"Bella! Oh my god, Bella! Are you okay?" she asked. Well, _now _she calls me Bella. I blushed at how everyone was starting to stare at us because of how loud she was.

"Jessica, I'm fine," I told her, trying to pull her away. "Please don't say it so loud. Everyone's starting to stare."

"Do you need to go to the nurse?" she asked, her face full of concern.

I quickly shook my head. "No, no. Please, not the nurse. Come on, let's just go to class."

"Are you sure?" she asked again.

"I'm fine really," I insisted. "I just hit my toe with these books. No big deal."

"But-"

"Come on, Jessica," I pulled her arm and dragged her away. But I turned back to the boy, and smiled at him. "Thank you." He seemed shocked, and a little baffled but he nodded, and turned to leave.

"Oh my god, Bella," Jessica breathed. "Do you know who that is?"

I shook my head.

"That's Edward Cullen," she said. "He's gorgeous, of course. But he doesn't date anyone. He doesn't even hang out with anyone except for his sister and her friends. They say he got really messed up after his mom's death, and started acting out."

"Acting out?" I asked, curious. "How?"

Jessica shrugged. "I don't know. Things like how he doesn't do any school work, and only comes to school when he feels like it. I heard once he got involved in some gang activities, and almost went to jail if not for his uncle bailing him out. He's pretty much the bad boy here."

I was shocked to hear this. I mean, from first impressions, he looked pretty normal to me. I mean, it wasn't like he had tattoos or piercings. In fact, he dressed pretty normal too; just your average jeans and a sweater. I looked back at where I had bumped into him, expecting to see him there, but he was already gone.

"Come on," Jessica said. "Seriously, we'll _really_ be late to class if we don't hurry."

I let her drag me the rest of way there because I was too distracted with thoughts of Edward Cullen.

The rest of the day went as a blur. We made it just in time before the bell rung to English, and most of the stuff we learned I had already covered in my old school. It was the same as every other subject also. But, still, I paid attention and participated in answering the questions.

We had lunch and Jessica invited me to sit at her table with her and her friends. Everyone had already knew each other, so I was left to just eat my lunch quietly while everyone chatted away. The only other person I could relate to was Angela Webber. She was a quiet girl, but she seemed really nice. Not to mention, she looked kind of uncomfortable at the table like me too. So I decided to talk to her, and we ended up really clicking.

Angela had offered to walk with me to my next class after lunch, and I agreed. We talked about a couple more things before we reached the biology classroom. Our teacher, Mr. Banner, introduced me to the whole class. I, of course, blushed at how everyone's eyes were suddenly on mine.

"You can take the seat there, Isabella," Mr. Banner pointed to an empty seat in the back. "Next to Mr. Cullen."

"Bella," I corrected him, and started walking towards the back. Edward's eyes narrowed a little when he saw me, but he looked down at his paper and ignored me. I cautiously sat down beside him, and focused on the work also. While Mr. Banner was explaining today's lesson, I could feel someone's gaze on mine. I glanced at Edward and caught him glaring at me. His green eyes were narrowed into silts, and he looked so intimidating.

His reaction had caught me off guard. I didn't know what I've done wrong, and he was glaring at me. Suddenly I felt kind of nervous, and my heartbeat quickened. My breathing became shallow, and when the bell rung for last period, I couldn't have been happier. I ran out of the classroom as fast as I could, not caring about my issues with running. I just wanted to get out of there as fast as possible, anywhere far from Edward. I honestly didn't know his problem.

I was so caught up in running, that I didn't look where I was going. Naturally, I bumped into someone. "Oh, I'm so sorry!" a high-pitched girl's voice said. She was a very small girl, with dark spiky hair, but her smile was bright and cheery. She looked like a little pixie elf, but very pretty and beautiful.

"N-No, it's my fault," I stuttered. "I-I wasn't looking, sorry."

"That's okay!" she said, and stuck out her hand. "I'm Alice Cullen."

I'd started to shake her hand, but stopped when I heard her name. Cullen. That means she's Edward's sister, that Jessica was telling me about. I stared at her small face. She had a bright smile on her face, and smiling widely at me. I don't understand this at all. How could someone like her, be related to someone like _him_? They look nothing alike; well, except for the fact that they're both so beautiful.

"Bella," I finally answered. Alice laughed; it was a very musical laugh, and so carefree. It could bring a smile to anyone's face just by hearing her laugh.

"Oh, I know," she said. "Everyone's been waiting for your arrival. Your dad is a great addition to our town."

"Thank you," I said, a little baffled.

"I can tell we're going to be great friends," Alice declared suddenly. "Do you want to come over to my house today and meet the rest of my family?"

I didn't want to say no to her, because she seems so nice. But if I say yes, that means I'll have to face her brother, and I really didn't want to do that right now.

"Alice, leave her alone," a musical voice suddenly said. I turned around to see Edward himself standing behind me. He was glaring at Alice, who didn't seem to be bothered at all.

"I was just inviting Bella to our house today," she explained.

"I know what you're doing," Edward said, still glaring at her. "And I said, leave her alone."

"Why?" If I didn't know any better, it almost sounded like a whine.

"Because I don't think she would like to come to our house today," Edward said, then turned to me. "Right?" He gave me a look that said, "You better say no, or else."

My eyes widened at the scary glare he was giving me, but I turned to Alice. "R-Right. I'm sorry, Alice. I'm supposed to be making dinner tonight for Charlie."

"Oh, okay," Alice said sadly. At first I felt a little bad for rejecting her offer, but after I saw Edward's intimidating glare, I knew I made the right choice. I gave her a little wave and started to leave, walking quickly. "See you later, Bella!"

I turned to her and gave her a quick little wave, before walking faster towards my next class. Gym. Well, this day just gets better and better. I hated gym. I wouldn't say I sucked at it, because that would be an understatement. But if this gets me out of seeing Edward, then I'm all for it.

**EPOV;**

I shut my locker door, and headed towards my first class of the day; Science. School was a bore to me. I'd rather be at the shelter right now than this. The only reason I came today was because it was Carlisle's birthday today, and he expected me to go to school. So here I am, in this place you call school. I hope you're happy, Carlisle. I hope this gets me out of buying you a present, too.

As I walked down the halls of Forks high school, everyone who passed by me were whispering about the coming of a new girl today. Ah, yes, Isabella Swan. The chief's daughter was coming to our school today. I rolled my eyes at how excited everyone was about this. It was just a new girl. She was probably the same as every other girls here. She'll be one of Jessica's minions in no time.

A couple of girls who passed by me, stopped to give me a wink. I ignored them and rolled my eyes. When are these girls going to get that I wasn't interested in skanks like them? I wasn't interested in anyone right now. The girls here are all selfish snobs, and think dating lots of guys at once is something to be proud of. I wasn't interested in that type. Which is why I don't spend too much time on new girls either. As soon as Jessica gets her hands on whoever this new girl is, she'll be turned into one of the skanks just like every girl in this school is right now. I hate girls like that. It's obvious that Isabella Swan will be no different than them.

I was so engrossed in my thoughts, that I hadn't realized where I was going, and bumped into someone. The person jerked back and dropped her books on her foot. She cried out in pain, and started hopping on one foot, wincing in pain. "Ow!"

I've never seen her before. She had very pale skin, and a heart-shaped face. Her long, straight, brown hair matches the color of her chocolate brown eyes. She was shorter than me-probably a foot shorter, and had a very small and tiny frame. She was actually quite pretty, in her own way, and looked different than girls I've met before.

The girl was still wincing in pain, and I looked into her big brown eyes. They were very beautiful also, and she was looking at me with them. "A-Are you okay?" she asked. I was very surprised at her question. She was the one in pain right now, and she asked _me_ if _I_ was okay? I've never met anyone like that before.

I nodded slowly. "I'm fine. Are _you_ okay?" She was still holding her foot.

"Y-Yes," she stammered. "I'm fine." She looked away to hide her wince, but I saw it. I smiled a little at how she was trying to appear brave. But I knew she was lying even if she didn't wince; her eyes gave it away. I reached down to pick up her books, and when she turned around again, I was already handing her the books.

"Thanks," she muttered, and took the books from me. I stared at her intently, trying to figure out what she was thinking right now. She looked so different than the other girls here, and I liked that. I just hoped that Jessica wouldn't change her-

"Bella! Oh my god, Bella! Are you okay?" I heard Jessica's nasal voice from behind me. I looked at the girl who was looking a little uncomfortable right now. So _she's_ Isabella Swan. Bella started to blush, and she looked around the school uncomfortably. I did the same and found everyone staring at us. Ah, so she hates the attention. That's new.

"Jessica, I'm fine," Bella finally answered. She had the quietest and softest voice I've ever heard, and was in awe of how beautiful it was. Bella started pulling her away, but I could still hear her. "Please don't say it so loud. Everyone's starting to stare."

This shocked me even more. The girls in this school would usually love the attention, and feigned pain all throughout the day just so they could be the center of attention. It was strange to see how this new girl doesn't want any attention at all.

"Do you need to go to the nurse?" Jessica asked, her face morphing into one of concern. I could tell it was fake though, because everyone was watching, and she wanted to appear the good girl she wasn't.

Bella quickly shook her head. "No, no. Please, not the nurse. Come on, let's just go to class." I almost laughed at how horrified she looked at just the thought of going to the nurse.

"Are you sure?" Jessica asked again. Geez, this girl was really irritating. I could tell Bella was getting annoyed too.

"I'm fine, really," she insisted. "I just hit my toe with these books. No big deal."

"But-"

"Come on, Jessica," Bella said, pulling her arm and dragged her away. But she stopped to turn around and smile at me. "Thank you." I looked at her with a shock expression, but nodded, and turned around to leave. This girl was really something new. First she gets hurt, but asks _me_ if I was okay, and now she's thanking me? This has all got to be an act. No girl can be this nice-correction, no _teenage _girl can. It's just not normal.

If she's friends with Jessica, that means Jessica has already told her about me, right? Which means the usual, "he doesn't date anyone" or the "he's the bad boy in our school". And if she's like every other normal girl-which I'm sure she is-she'll be fighting at the chance to date me, and think that she can claim me as a prize. Jessica's fake concern just furthers my theory. I bet they set this whole thing up just so Bella can talk to me. Well, I won't fall for it.

I refused to be reeled in by Bella's actions, and I walked faster to Science. I bumped into Emmett on the way, and he caught me in his arms.

"Woah, there," he said. "What's got you so angered up?"

I gritted my teeth and glared at the floor. "Isabella Swan."

- OOO –

After lunch, I made my way to biology, and sat in my usual spot at the back. Emmett and Rosalie sat together in the seats in front of me. When the door opened, and Bella and a girl named Angela Webber came in, I let out a frustrated breath. Emmett heard it, and turned to me with a smirk.

"Here comes your girlfriend, Eddie," he said. I glared at him.

"Shut up," I whispered through clenched teeth. Emmett snickered, but stopped when Rose smacked him on the head. I shot her a grateful look, and she shrugged and rolled her eyes at Emmett.

Mr. Banner, our biology teacher, introduced Bella to everyone. She blushed when everyone turned to stare at her. This is what I don't understand. If she's just faking all of this, then there's no way she could blush naturally like that. So maybe she really was as innocent and sweet as she seems. I shook that thought away, thinking how gullible I would be if I bought that act. I'm not falling for this girl's innocent act.

So I tried to be as cold and mean to her as possible. It'll show her that I'm not interested. Hopefully, she'll get the message and just go on with her lives.

"You can take the seat there, Isabella," Mr. Banner pointed to the seat next to me. Shoot. Why does my seat have to be the only empty seat here? "Next to Mr. Cullen." The way Mr. Banner said my name was in disgust, and I could tell how much he dislikes me. I don't blame him. I never hand in an assignment, and I never listen to his lessons anyway.

"Bella," I heard her correct Mr. Banner. From the look of her face, I could tell this wasn't the first time she had to correct someone with that. I fought back a smile, because her annoyed reaction to Mr. Banner seemed funny to me.

Bella made her way to the back, and stopped when she saw me. I narrowed my eyes at her, and looked down at my work and ignored her. She slowly sat down beside me, and kept her eyes on the work too. Strange.

If Jessica had sent her to try and flirt with me, she would've talked to me by now. But Bella just kept her eyes on the paper, and I started to think that maybe she wasn't after me after all. I shook that thought away, and glared at her. I became furious that she could get me so confused. This has never happened before, and suddenly everything changes just by one new girl.

I glared at her throughout most of class, angry at her-but mostly angry at myself. I was angry at how she probably had a perfect life, while I didn't. I was angry that even with her perfect life, she still has to pretend to be an innocent girl and try and flirt with me. I was angry at how I knew deep down, that this isn't the case, but I refused to believe it.

Bella's breathing became shallow, and she started to squirm in her seat. I knew I probably looked really scary to her right now. By the time the bell had rung for last period, she was already across the room, and rushing to get out of the class. Emmett saw her, and he turned to me with a smirk.

"Damn, Edward," he said. "What did you do to her?"

I ignored him and grabbed my books. I got out of the classroom only to see my sister, Alice, talking to Bella.

"I can tell we're going to be great friends," Alice declared suddenly. "Do you want to come over to my house today and meet the rest of my family?" I panicked. There was no way I was having her come to my house. This was probably her plan too.

"Alice, leave her alone," I said, coming up behind Bella. I glared at Alice for offering such a thing. I can't believe she actually bought this girl's act.

"I was just inviting Bella to our house today," Alice explained. I stepped closer to her.

"I know what you're doing," I said, glaring at her. "And I said, leave her alone."

"Why?" Alice whined. I had to refrain from rolling my eyes. Sometimes my sister was so clueless.

"Because I don't think she would like to come to our house today," I said. I knew it was rude to answer for her, but I didn't have a choice. Bella can_not_ come into my house. She just can't. I turned to Bella with a glare. "Right?"

Her eyes widened at my glare, but she turned to Alice. "R-Right. I'm sorry, Alice. I'm supposed to be making dinner tonight for Charlie." She was a horrible liar, and I had no idea how she could be so good at acting so innocent.

"Oh, okay," Alice said sadly. I could see Bella felt sorry for her, and was thinking about accepting. I gave her a stern look, and glared at her again. She immediately turned and started walking furiously away. "See you later, Bella!" Bella turned back to Alice, and gave her a little wave before walking faster away. I watched her until I couldn't see her any longer, and saw that she didn't stop when she was walking-even if she tripped sometimes.

"What was that for, Edward?" Alice snapped. I sighed.

"She's using you to get to me," I told her. Alice rolled her eyes.

"Oh, Edward," she said. "Sometimes you've got to learn that no one's going after you. Bella is different than the other girls."

"How could you be so naïve, Alice?" I asked her.

"I'm not naïve, you're just paranoid," she answered.

"You don't even know her," I said, glaring at her.

"And _you_ do?" she shot back. "Look, Edward. I can see it in her eyes. She's not trying to get to you, okay? Now come on. Let's go to History."

I followed my sister without another word to our last class with Emmett and Rosalie behind me, all of my thoughts focused on Bella.

* * *

_A/N: Okay, so that's chapter one. Now if you're confused as to why Edward hates Bella so much, let me explain it to you. As he said, most girls in Forks High School are skanks. So they only want to date him for his looks, and it's like a contest for them. Whoever can date the most good-looking guys is like the best, I guess. And since Edward is the only guy who doesn't date, the girls try everything to try and change that. To try and get him to date. But of course, he hates it when they do that. _

_Jessica is known here for introducing herself to the new girls, and become friends with them. You'll find out later on it's because she likes to think of herself as the one with most friends. Usually, the girls that Jessica befriends turn into her and start to act like her. When Edward sees how different Bella is than other girls, he thinks that this is all an act. That this is part of Jessica's plan. Because remember that most girls in Forks High School are trying to see if they could be the one to get Edward Cullen to date. And he thinks Bella is another one of those girls. He hates her the most because she has an innocent demeanor to her, where most girls would just try and flirt with him. Which is why he thinks she's the most dangerous, and fears that he'll be falling into her trap. Which is why he's so mean to her. So I'm not really the best at explaining it in the story, but I hope this helps. _

_Review please!_


	3. Chapter 2

_A/N: Hey guys! I'm so sorry for taking so long. I have never written two stories at once, so it's kind of hard for me, but I'm trying. And I know that's a lame excuse to not update, but yeah. Anyways, I think it's better now because I organized it kind of. So I'm going to try and update once a week-like working on my stories on Mondays, and then posting it up on Fridays or something. I hope that works. I usually work better when I have a deadline, but we'll see. So I'm sorry for the long update (I think it's long; it feels kind of long to me, lol)  
_

_This chapter has no Edward and Bella, but I just realized it's kind of like Twilight (the way Edward's not there for the second day). And that's not what I was planning. So it's just to show kind of Edward's relationship towards his uncle. _

_This chapter is dedicated to:_

**krissy.94, waterdiva2014, Mangl234, MissWed, JennWen, Midnight Sun Dream, robpattluver50, sportslovin, **_and to my anonymous reviewer, _**gm 0,  
**

_And anyone else who reads this story. Thank you so much for reading!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.

* * *

_

-2-

**BPOV:**

I was really dreading going to school today. But unlike most teenagers, I can't fake a cold, because I can't lie. I'm a terrible liar, and I know Charlie will see right through me. Besides, being it my first year and all, I don't want to appear like the slacker.

So I hopped into my red Chevy and drove to school. I parked the car in an empty spot, and got out into the parking lot. I started walking towards the building, but tripped on a small block of ice. I caught myself before I fell, but I think a lot of people saw that. I looked around to see if anyone _did_ see, but only Angela was there. She smiled at me and I smiled back.

"Are you okay, Bella?" she asked, trying to stifle a giggle.

I laughed. "I'm fine. Trust me; this is a daily routine for me."

She giggled. "Okay, then. Let's go inside." I let her guide me inside, and as soon as we were in the warmth of the school, I sighed. I shivered, but pulled off my scarf.

"Why does it have to be so cold?" I whined. Angela laughed.

"You'll get used to it," she said. I gave her a doubtful look, because I don't think I will. I've lived in Phoenix all of my life, so I was used to the hot sun blazing on us, not the cold and rain we have here. "Hey, Bella, I have to get to Science early today. I need to talk to Mr. Howard about something. I'll see you at lunch, okay?"

"Sure. Later, Ang," I said, and she ran off to the Science class room. I went to my locker and shoved my scarf in there, but didn't take off my jacket yet. It was still too cold for me. I put my bag in, and took out the books for English. I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned around to find Alice standing there with a bright smile on her face.

"Hey, Bella!" she greeted. I smiled at her.

"Hi, Alice," I said, a little breathless. She chuckled her musical laugh.

"Not used to the cold, huh?" she said, giving me a knowing look. I blushed, and shook my head. "You'll get used to it, don't worry."

"You know, everyone keeps saying that," I noted. "Apparently, you guys don't know me at all."

Alice laughed. "So do you want to join me for lunch later?" As if this was like a little reminder, I looked around the halls for her brother. But he was nowhere in sight. I breathed a sigh of relief, but I knew that he had to be there at lunch.

"Umm…I'm sorry, Alice. I can't," I said. "I promised Angela I would sit with her today."

"Oh, no problem," she said. "Maybe some other time then. Promise?" The look she was giving me was so hopeful, that I couldn't turn her down.

"Promise," I answered grudgingly. I really hoped that her brother wouldn't be there if I _did_ decide to have lunch with her. But from what Jessica said yesterday, he never hangs out with anyone else besides his sister and her friends. I wondered who her other friends were, and why she had such interest in me.

"Hey, Alice?" I asked her. "Where are your friends? I mean, not to sound rude or anything, but you always seem to be alone."

Alice laughed. "Oh, they're somewhere here. Rose and Emmett are probably in mid-kiss by now, and Jasper…-" Alice giggled. "-who knows where he is. But I bet he's trying to find me, _or_ sneaking behind me right now." Alice stuck her finger behind her, and sure enough, a boy with blonde hair and gorgeous face jumped out from behind her.

"Damn," he cursed. "How do you always know that?"

"Jazz, you can't surprise me," she said. "I just know these things." Then she planted a kiss on the boy's lips, and he smiled at her. "Bella, this is my boyfriend, Jasper. Jasper, this is-"

"Bella," he interrupted, and shook my hand. I blushed at how good-looking he was, and nodded. The boy chuckled and shook his head. "Whatever you did to my cousin, I applaud you for that. I've never seen him that mad at a girl before."

I gave him a confused look, and turned to Alice. "Edward was pretty mad yesterday. I know why, but Jasper here thinks otherwise."

"Oh, come on, Alice," he said. "I know why too."

Alice smiled slyly. "That's not all, Jazz. There's more to it than that." Jasper gave her a confused look, and raised one eyebrow at her. "You'll find out soon enough."

"Well, whatever the reason," Jasper said. "He was so mad he didn't come to school today."

My ears shot up at that news. I turned to Alice. "Your brother's not here today?"

"Nope." Alice shook her head. "He said he wasn't in the mood to come today." I breathed a sigh of relief at that news, as to which both Alice and Jasper chuckled. "Is that why you won't eat lunch with me today? Because you thought my brother would be there?"

"N-No…" I lied. Alice gave me a knowing look and I sighed. "Yes. I'm sorry, Alice."

"I don't mind," she said as her eyes lit up. "But now that you know he's not here, will you sit with me?"

"Well, sure, but I really did promise Angela," I told her. She shrugged.

"Invite her to come sit with us then." I opened my mouth to say something, but Alice interrupted me. "Sorry, Bella. I really have to get to class. Come on, Jazz." She pulled Jasper's arm, and started dragging him away before I could say anything. "See you at lunch, Bella!"

All I could do was wave at her. I guess I'm joining her at lunch.

I took off my jacket now that I was feeling warmer, and stuffed it in my locker. Then I closed my locker, and hurried to English. I didn't see Jessica today, actually. I figured she would be the first one to talk to me, but I haven't seen her since yesterday.

I walked in the classroom, and there she was. "Hey, Jess," I greeted her, as I set my books down on my desk. She had her face buried in a book, and barely glanced at me when she answered.

"Hey, hey, Bella," she said distractedly. "I'm sorry, but I can't talk now. I didn't read last night's homework."

I laughed. "Okay then. I'll just leave you alone." Jessica nodded distractedly at me, and I sat down in my seat. I took out the books for our class today, and went over last night's homework. I, of course, had done my work as soon as I got home-well, after I fed Charlie-because I a) had nothing else to do and b) I need to get into a good college.

Our teacher, Ms. Augustine, came into the room just when I was getting to a good part. I closed the book with a sigh, and paid attention to what the teacher was saying. She went up to the front of the room, and instantly got everyone's attention.

"Morning, class," she greeted. We replied with a chorused, "Morning, Ms. Augustine" of our own. "Alright, so I take everyone did their reading homework last night?" We replied with a chorused, "Yes". I looked over at Jessica and raised my eyebrows. She gave me a nervous look, and I knew she hadn't been able to finish in time.

Ms. Augustine began writing today's lesson on the board, and while she did, Jessica flipped open her book and started reading again. I bit my lip to keep from laughing. I looked over at Jessica again, and saw her look of pure determination. This made me want to laugh even harder. I let out a giggle, and everyone turned to stare at me. I tried covering it with a cough.

"Are you okay, Bella?" Ms. Augustine asked, staring at me strangely. I blushed.

"Y-Yes. I just have a tickle in my throat," I answered, then coughing again because I felt like laughing. Ms. Augustine gave me a strange look before she turned back to the board. I giggled silently, and my shoulders shook as I turned to Jessica. She glared at me, and I mouthed, "Sorry" to her. Jessica turned back to her book and started reading again.

The minute the chalk dropped on the ledge, Jessica slammed her book shut and acted like she wasn't doing anything wrong.

"Okay, class," Ms. Augustine clapped her hands, "Let's review what we've read. Jessica." I turned to Jess and she had a look of pure terror on her face.

"Yes?" she answered. Ms. Augustine smiled sweetly at her, and if you looked at her from far away, you'd think that it was just an innocent smile. But from the way she was looking at Jessica, I could tell there was more to it. Plus, she had a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"Can you tell me what the main character's motive was on page one-hundred and two?" Ms. Augustine tilted her head, and it looked like an innocent question, but I could see that she knew Jessica didn't read last night's assignment.

I turned to Jessica to see her face morph into panic. She must've not read that far. I, along with the rest of the class, waited for her response. I guess she decided to guess her way out of this because pretty soon her face was calm again. "Well, I think he did what he did because of love. He loved her so much that he was willing to do whatever he can for her." If I didn't know any better, I would've thought that she _did_ read the pages, and understand it completely. She sounded like she knew exactly what she was talking about.

Ms. Augustine had an amused look on her face. "And who did what, Jessica? Could you please elaborate?"

I swear when I looked at Jess, she looked as if all the blood had drained from her face. It was quite funny if Ms. Augustine didn't take homework that seriously.

"Uh…um…w-well…the guy?" she asked nervously. Then she sighed. "I don't know. I'm sorry, Ms. Augustine, but I didn't read last night's homework at all. I was…uh…busy." Ms. Augustine raised her eyebrows.

"Doing what?" she asked. I saw Jess blush.

"Shopping," she answered quietly. Ms. Augustine laughed.

"Uh-huh," she said. "I figured you didn't read last night's homework. Do you know why?"

"Because I didn't know who the guy is or what he did?"

"No," Ms. Augustine answered, a smile tugging at her lips. "Actually, Jessica. Page one-hundred and two was never assigned as homework, so you wouldn't know it even if you _had_ read last night's homework. The homework was only up until page thirty-five. But thanks for confessing that you didn't read it, anyways."

I giggled at Ms. Augustine's clever way to get Jess to confess. She smiled sweetly at Jessica, who was by now blushing like crazy. "Detention; after school."

"Yes, ma'am." Jess nodded.

"Good. Now that we got that out of the way…" Ms. Augustine opened her book, and put on her reading glasses. "Bella. What part did you like best while reading this and why?"

I was kind of surprised that she called on me, but I cleared my throat. "Um, well…I like how Anna finally had someone to talk to after all of this." Ms. Augustine raised her eyebrows, and gave me a surprise look of her own.

"Really…" she pursed. "That's different than most of the answers I've usually gotten. Why?"

"Well, it's just that I can relate to her," I answered. "I mean, Anna's had a tough life, and her mom doesn't even care for her. It's nice that she can finally talk to someone about her problems, and not be judged by it. I think I like this the best because I want to have someone to talk to about my problems; someone that can relate to me, and understand me without judging me. And I think that's the best a gift a friend can give you, and so I like this part best."

Ms. Augustine didn't say anything for a while, and I thought for a moment that she would say my answer was ridiculous. Ms. Augustine was the strictest teacher in this school (so I've heard from Jess) and I had no idea what she would say next. But instead she smiled at me-not the fake one she gave Jessica, but a genuine, sincere smile. "Amazing," she breathed, her hand flying up to her chin. I blushed, as she continued to smile her genuine smile at me.

"Very expressive thoughts, Ms. Swan," she complimented. "Nice work." I turned beet-red at that comment, but nodded in appreciation.

For the rest of the class, we talked more about last night's homework. Ms. Augustine didn't ask me anymore for answers because I guess my answer was good enough for her to know that I had actually done my homework. But, Jessica…

Ms. Augustine fired question after question after her, and gave her no mercy. I could tell Jess was dying, and I felt really bad for her. But, hey, it was her fault she went shopping instead of doing her homework. Eventually, it was time for lunch, and I invited Angela to eat with me and the Cullens. She gladly accepted, and together we walked into the cafeteria side by side.

Alice saw me the minute we walked in. I swear, for someone so small, I didn't know how loud she could be. She started waving her hands hysterically to get my attention-which believe me, is not needed (I could hear the girl from all the way on the other side of the school!)-until Jasper made her sit down.

"Bella! Bella! Over here!" she hollered. I blushed at how many people started to stare. I walked faster towards her with Angela behind me.

"Alice," I gritted my teeth. "I can hear you. You don't need to shout that loud." She giggled.

"Oops, sorry," she said. "It's just I'm used to yelling inside the house because of Emmett here." She nodded her head towards a big, muscular boy with brown curly hair. He smirked towards me, and I blushed. Was everyone good looking in their family?

"H-Hi," I greeted them, before taking a seat beside Alice. Angela took the seat beside me, and gave them a small little wave like I did.

"Hi! I'm Alice," she stuck her hand out to Angela, who took her hand shyly. "Nice to meet you, Angela."

"You too," Angela said quietly.

"Okay, so. This is Emmett," she began introducing us to the people around the table. The brown haired boy smirked at me.

"I'm the hot one, of course," he answered.

"No, that's just what he wants to think," an amazingly beautiful blonde girl said, rolling her eyes. "I'm Rosalie. Ignore my boyfriend." I shook her hand and smiled at her. Then me and Angela started to giggle at Emmett's pout.

"And of course, you already know Jasper and me," Alice said in her cheery voice.

"Nice to see you again, Bella," Jasper said, smiling at me.

"You too." I picked up my sandwich and started nibbling on it. I wasn't really that hungry, but I knew I'll need the strength for gym. "So…you guys are all couples…and family?" I was really confused at their relationship.

"I'm not actually Edward's sister," Alice explained. "I'm adopted, actually. Rose and Jasper are his cousins and Emmett is our adopted brother too; the only difference is that Carlisle and Esme adopted him, not Edward's biological parents. But basically, we all consider ourselves as brothers and sisters."

"You're adopted?" I asked incredulously. Alice nodded.

"Yup," she said proudly, enunciating the "p". "From the age of two. I grew up with Edward, but I'm not his real sister."

"Wow," I said. "I would've never guessed. I mean, you guys both look so incredible, I would've thought you came from the same family. I mean, all of you look so incredible."

"Aw, thank you," Alice gushed.

"Yeah, it's not everyday someone says that to us," Rosalie said, flipping her hair. Jasper rolled his eyes.

"Right. Rose has people saying that to her every _minute_," he said.

"You're just jealous you didn't get your share of good looks," Rosalie shot back, sticking out her tongue. I laughed at them. They looked like such a fun and happy family; it's really hard to tell that the missing member of their family was related to them.

We talked more about ourselves, and I was surprised at how fun the Cullens were. Far from their missing brother. They seemed really nice, and sweet, and really accepting to me and Angela. I was having so much fun with them, and we were laughing our heads off at something Emmett said, that I didn't realize lunch was over until Alice got up.

"Well, I guess it's time for our next class," Alice said. "Too bad, huh? We were having so much fun."

"Yeah," I agreed. "Thank you so much for this, guys. I had a lot of fun, right, Angela?"

"Uh-huh," Angela nodded. "You guys are a lot of fun."

"Thank you!" Alice chirped. "Hey, if you guys want, you can come over today. We'd love to have you there." I looked at the family behind her, and they were all nodding eagerly at me. I really wanted to go, but I knew that the missing brother would be there, and I didn't want to see him. I looked over at Angela, hoping she'll decline for us.

"I can't today, Alice," Angela said. I breathed a sigh of relief, thinking she'll bail me out too. "It's my mom's birthday and I promised I'd cook dinner. Maybe Bella can go." She patted me on the back, and then ran off to class. Traitor.

I looked back at the Cullens and chuckled nervously. "Heh…heh…I can't go either…I have to, uh…"

"If you think Edward's going to be there, he's not," Alice interrupted, giving me a knowing look. "I bet you he'll be at the shelter all day. Please, Bella? Come on…please?" She looked at me with those hopeful eyes, and pouted her lips-giving me the full puppy dog face. I sighed.

"You promise he won't be there?" I asked hesitantly. She nodded. "Alright…I guess I could-" I didn't get to finish my sentence because Alice started screaming and hugging me excitedly.

"Yaay!" she cheered. "We'll see you later, Bella!" I smiled wearily at her, and waved while she and Jasper headed off to their next class.

"Come on, Bella," Rosalie said, tugging my arm. "Let's go to class." I had forgotten that Emmett and Rosalie were in my Biology class also. I was so focused on Edward giving me an intimidating stare that I didn't even see them sitting in front of us.

I nodded, and walked with the couple to class.

**EPOV:**

I had skipped school today because I wasn't in "the mood"-or at least that's what I told my family. The real reason was because I didn't want to see the evil new girl at school. So like I always do when I skip school, I stayed at the shelter.

Pearl, a small white terrier, started to lick my hands as I gave her the usual belly rub. I remember how my mom loved this dog so much, and comes here every day to visit her. Pearl started to lick my face and I laughed. "Do you miss her, Pearl?"

Pearl bowed her head, as if saying she does. I smiled sadly, and rubbed her head. "Yeah. Me too." I grabbed her squeaky toy, and started playing around with her. When she started panting, and her tongue was sticking out, I stopped and fed her a bowl of water.

She licked it clean while I stared at her. I felt a hand on my shoulder and saw Carlisle hovering above me. He was smiling at me, and I smiled back at him. "Skipping school again, Edward?"

"Carlisle, you know I only went yesterday because it was your birthday," I told him. "You didn't say anything about today."

He sighed. "Edward, how are you going to get into a good college if you're never at school?"

"What if I don't want to go to college?" I mumbled. Carlisle gave me a look.

"All I'm saying is," he said. "Your mom would be very disappointed if you're not in college. Think about it that way." Then, with one last pat on the shoulder, he left me to go feed the hamsters. I sighed, hating it that he was right. I knew that he knows he can always make me feel guilty with the "your mom would be…" speech.

I sighed, and rubbed Pearl's head again. Then I gently put her in her cage, and went to find Carlisle. I knocked on his door of the office, and leaned against the doorway.

"I thought about what you said…" I said, sighing heavily. "And you're…right. I'll start going to school more. Promise." He smiled at me, and got up to give me a hug.

"I knew you would," he said, as he patted my back. "Now. Get on home, and wash the dishes. Your siblings will be home soon, and you know how Emmett gets when he's hungry."

I groaned. "Fine." I slipped my jacket on, and got in my Volvo, before driving home.

The thing I wasn't expecting was finding Bella Swan there on my couch, chatting with Alice. I froze in my spot. What was _she_ doing here? I bet it was all part of her plan.

"Alice," I growled as I stepped inside, glaring at Bella. "What is she doing here?" Bella's eyes widened and I saw all color drain from her face.

"Edward." Alice tried tugging me away, but I resisted and stayed put. "We…uh, didn't really think you'd be home so soon."

"What are you talking about, Alice?" I snapped. "Why is _she _here?" I pointed to Bella, who was starting to stand up and head towards the door.

"I-I'll be going now," Bella said, grabbing her jacket. "Thanks for having me here. I'll see you guys at school." Then she muttered under her breath, "Or at least _most_ of you."

"No! Bella, don't go yet," Alice begged. "You promised you'd stay for dinner!"

"Yes, and _you_ promised someone wouldn't be here," she said, looking at me. "I guess we're both wrong. Later, guys." Then she stalked out the door, leaving me with a very angry family.

"What?" I said, when they started giving me looks. Rosalie scoffed at me, and shook her head before dragging Emmett away to his room doing…whatever they do. Jasper rolled his eyes, and went to the kitchen to get a snack. Alice was the only one who stuck around-but she gave me the deadliest stare of all.

"You just scared away our guest, not to mention, my new friend!" she yelled at me. I rolled my eyes.

"How could you be friends with her, Alice?" I asked. "She's obviously trying to get to me."

Alice scoffed. "Wow. Someone's a little full of themselves." I narrowed my eyes at her.

"Alice. I've been through this before," I told her. "They're all the same! The minute they meet the wrath of Stanley, they'll try and pounce on me. Bella is nothing different."

"Oh, Edward," she said. "You've known me for years. I've grown to love you as my own brother. But seriously, after all these years, do you really think I would be that naïve? Edward, I've spent the day with her and I know that her intentions are nothing but to be friends with us. So just leave her alone, and let me choose my own friends." She glared at me before joining Jasper in the kitchen. "Oh, and it's your turn to wash the dishes, Edward! Come on, Jazz."

I groaned, and gave her a glare as they passed by. I walked into the kitchen grudgingly, and started washing the dishes. I couldn't help but think that maybe Alice was right. I mean, in these years that I've lived with her, I've learned to never bet on Alice. She's always right.

But it's just that it feels kind of weird to have met a girl who hasn't tried to hit on me. But looking at how she reacted to me being here, she seemed kind of unhappy about it. So I guess that means she really _was_ here for Alice and the rest. I finished rinsing the dish and put it on the table. I sighed, knowing I'd have to face her again tomorrow.

* * *

_A/N: So there was no Edward and Bella moment, but yeah. In the next chapter there won't be much Edward/Bella moment either, but they will talk-er, argue seems more fitting, actually. Anyways, review!_

_And again, I'm so sorry for the long updates. I'll try and update once a week from now on.  
_


	4. Chapter 3

_A/N: Alrighty then…chapter 3._

_This chapter is dedicated to:_

**lafter528, sevenmagix, Shopaholic Pixie, suppjeanssxo,  
**

_And anyone else who reads. Thank you so much for your reviews! They make my day :)_

_Disclaimer: *roll eyes* The usual; I don't own Twilight. Can we move on, now?

* * *

_

-3-

**BPOV:**

Edward was infuriating me. I had done nothing wrong, and he had given me the cold shoulder since day one. I was sick of it. Tomorrow morning, I am going to approach him and just tell him off. I wanted an answer, and I wanted it _now_. I approached Alice the next day and told her about my plan.

"But I'm kind of scared to do it," I confessed to her. She raised her eyebrows at me.

"Why?"

"Well, I don't know if you've noticed…but he looks…kind of…" I struggled to find the right word. "Intimidating."

Alice giggled. "Oh, Bella. Edward is like that, but trust me; he won't do anything to you. Well, if you confront him, he'll probably retort you, but he won't touch you in anyway. Trust me, his past taught him that."

I nodded. "Okay. Good to know." I was curious about what she meant by "his past", but I decided to ignore it. Charlie has taught me better than to ask about other people's personal lives. It's none of my business. We walked across the parking lot to go inside, when Alice stopped me by the arm.

"Bella! There he is," she said, pointing to her left. I turned in her direction and saw Edward getting out of his silver Volvo, along with his siblings. Alice had offered to drive me to school today, and picked me up in her yellow Porsche this morning. "Now's your chance. Go talk to him."

"What?" I cried, horrified. "Uh…Alice, I don't think that's a good idea."

Alice furrowed her brows. "Why not?"

"All of these people are here," I whispered, looking around at the bunch of people arriving. Alice laughed, and slapped my arm playfully.

"Oh, Bella," she said. "They won't pay attention. Come on." She tried dragging my arm towards Edward, but I stayed firm in my spot.

"Alice." I gritted my teeth. "Not now. Later." I dragged her inside the building before she could say anymore-which wasn't easy; she was pretty strong for someone so small. I breathed a sigh of relief as soon as we stepped inside.

"You're so shy, Bella," Alice said, shaking her head. I laughed.

"So I've been told," I muttered, making Alice laugh. She looped her arm through mine, and walked with me down the hall until we had to go our separate ways.

- OOO -

The rest of the day went as a blur for me. I kept feeling like I'm being watched, but maybe it's just me being paranoid. At lunch, I sat beside Angela because Alice said that I didn't have to sit with her if I didn't want to. She knew that I wanted to avoid Edward at all cost, and would decline her offer if she asked. I felt a little guilty for agreeing so quickly, because she looked a little sad, but she soon recovered into her normal cheery self and skipped to her table.

I watched as she sat beside her boyfriend, planting a kiss on his cheek. I smiled, wishing I had someone to kiss like that everyday. But honestly, I didn't have time for a boyfriend, really. When I turned to look at the rest of the family, I saw Edward's gaze on me, and I blushed. I looked away, and started walking quickly towards Angela's table. Actually, it was more like _stumble _towards the table. I kept almost tripping the faster I walked there.

I blushed when I approached the table, because everyone there saw me. Jessica had a smug look on her face, and was looking at me with raised eyebrows. A boy sitting beside her was looking at me with an amused look, but had a smile on his face. He looked familiar…my eyes widened as I realized this was the boy from the parking lot when I came here to registrate.

I sat down beside Angela, and she smiled. I smiled back at her, and she leaned in closer to me to whisper something.

"Edward Cullen's staring at you," she whispered with a smile. My eyes widened, and I whipped around to the Cullen table. And, sure enough, he was looking at me with an amused look on his face. He coughed a few times to try and cover his laugh. Shoot. He saw me stumble. I glared at him, and turned back to Angela with a scowl.

"I hate him," I seethed. Angela gave me a confused look, and I just shook my head at her. I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned around to see the boy who tried to hit on me.

"Hi," he said, sticking out his hand. "I'm Mike. You must be Isabella."

"Bella," I corrected him, shaking his hand. "Nice to meet you." His eyes brightened, and he nodded.

"You too, Bella," he said. "Jess told me a lot about you." I looked over at Jess and gave her a confused look. She had a pout on her face, but when I glanced at her, she smiled brightly and shrugged.

"I have to tell everyone about my new best friend, Isabella," she said cheerily. Best friend? We've only known each other for two days, and even if we did know each other longer, I wouldn't really consider her as my best friend. What kind of best friend keeps forgetting to call me by the name I want to be called?

"Bella," I corrected her for the millionth time. She smacked her hand on her head.

"Right, sorry, Isabella," Jessica giggled. "Oops. I mean, _Bella_." She spat out my name like it was poison, and I tried to give her a friendly smile. I turned to Angela and saw her roll her eyes.

"So…Bella, tell me," Mike interrupted, smirking at me. "Tell me. How was heaven when you left it?"

Oh my god. Did he seriously say that to me? What was with him and cheesy pickup lines, seriously? I shifted uncomfortably in my seat and looked to Angela for help. She had a look of disgust on her face, and shrugged.

I heard Jessica sigh, and when I turned to look at her, she was batting her eyelashes at Mike. "Oh, Mike," she was saying, "You're so smooth. How do you come up with these things?" Was she kidding me? She was giggling with Mike like a fool, and I could tell he was enjoying every minute of it.

"I don't know. It just comes to me, I guess," he said, flashing her a smile. Jessica giggled louder, and I almost gagged. Then he turned to me, and brought his face closer to mine. I tried really hard to look polite, but I couldn't help cringing away from him. He was just so gross.

"Bella, you're new here, right?" I nodded, and he continued. "Do you want me to show you around? Do you need directions anywhere?"

"Actually I-"

"I can give you directions to my apartment." Mike smiled smugly at me, and I shuddered in disgust. I turned to Angela for help, and begged with my eyes to get me out of there. She plea of help, and stood up. She tugged on my arm, and I immediately jumped up from my seat.

"I have to go to the bathroom," she announced. "Bella, come with me." And with that, she dragged me out of the cafeteria. I let out a sigh of relief when we were at the door, and thanked her.

"Thank god," I said. "The guy's disgusting."

Angela laughed. "Mike gets his pickup line on some internet dating service or something."

"And he thinks they'll actually work? Are you kidding me, Angela?" I asked, shocked.

"Well, they work on Jessica." Angela nodded her head towards Jessica, who was practically on Mike's lap as she flirted with him. I rolled my eyes, and Angela did the same.

"So are we really going to spend the entire lunch period in the bathroom?" I asked, giggling.

"No, of course not," Angela replied. "Actually, I was wondering if you could help me with something."

"Sure, what is it?" We pushed the doors of the cafeteria open, and started walking down the hall. I followed Angela as she led me to a classroom farther down the hall, and opened the door. It was a computer room, and only a few people were there. I stepped inside behind Angela who put her jacket on the hook.

"Bella, this is the computer lab," she said. I laughed because it was so obvious. "Also known as the yearbook committee's meeting room."

"You're in the yearbook committee?" I asked her. She nodded.

"I'm in charge of the pictures," she said, holding up her camera. "We only have a few more months before the seniors graduate. So I have to get this ready by then. I need you to look over the pictures, and the ones that aren't that good; I need you to delete them."

"How do I know which ones are good or not?" I felt a little nervous with that task. I mean, I wasn't exactly a photographer, so I don't really know what to do.

Angela shrugged. "Whatever you feel doesn't look good. See, this?" She clicked a few stuff on the computer and showed me a picture of Mike posing there. "_That_ is horrible." I laughed as she clicked the delete button. "Mike likes to pose around in pictures. He has like, ten already, and so I'm deleting all of the other pictures of him. And sometimes he's in the pictures in the background like…this…" She showed me a picture of two girls I don't know with an arm around each other, and I could see Mike holding the peace sign behind them. "So I just blur him out like…this…" Angela clicked a button, and rubbed it around the background so that Mike isn't in the picture anymore.

I laughed, and nodded approvingly. "That _does_ look good." Angela laughed, and slung her camera around her neck.

"I'm going to try and get more pictures," she said. "The only person in this school who I haven't gotten a picture of yet is Edward Cullen. He's so scary, so I never have the guts to approach him and ask. But I'm determined to get his picture." I knew exactly how she felt. I was determined to confront him about his behavior too, but I don't think we're getting anywhere.

"Good luck," I said, knowing she'll need it. She smiled at me, and took off. I sighed, and went through the yearbook pictures. I did what she told me to do, and got rid of all the ones that had Mike in it, or blurred his body.

I clicked the 'next' button when I was finished blurring his face. Rose and Emmett's face appeared on the screen. They were laughing, and he had his arms around her. Judging by the background, I could see they weren't at school. They were at some park, and I could see other kids from our school in the background. Maybe it was a school trip.

They both looked so beautiful, and happy. I smiled, remembering how my parents used to be like that-before my mom got her job. It was a little sad of how they're marriage could just end like that. I felt kind of guilty, because it was partially my fault. But it was my mom's fault mostly. I hated how she was never home. It wasn't my fault I didn't invite her to my graduation.

I frowned, not wanting to remember what my parents _could_ be like, and clicked the 'next' button. The next picture had the same background, but all four Cullens were there playing football. Emmett had his arms raised, ready to throw the football. Rosalie was standing beside him, as poised as ever, and smiling down at him. Alice had her tongue stuck out at them, and Jasper had his arms raised in victory. I wanted to have a family like that; a family that could have fun anywhere. It's been a long time since my parents and I spent any quality time together-my mom was always too busy.

The next few pictures were of other people in this school, posing as usual. I finished looking through the pictures, and deleted or blurred all the ones that had Mike in it. Angela was right; the last Cullen member was nowhere to be found in the pictures. _Good, _I thought happily, _I don't want him in the yearbook anyways. He'll just ruin the whole thing._

I saved my work, and grabbed my jacket to find Angela before the next class started. I found her in the hallway, but she wasn't alone. She was with a boy who was screaming at her. She looked terrified, and I instantly got mad at whoever would scare my friend like that. I stalked towards the boy, and gasped when I saw who he was. The devil Cullen himself.

**EPOV:**

I took Alice's advice, and decided I would give Bella a chance. Well, not immediately, because I was still suspicious of her. But I did watch her carefully the next day at school. I watched as she got out of the car with my sister, and saw her talk with Alice about something.

Then they both started walking towards the school as I got out of the car with my family. Alice was looking at me while dragging Bella's arm towards me. Bella resisted, and said something to her. Alice stopped and I saw her give Bella a confused stare. After talking for a while, I saw Bella drag Alice inside with some struggle.

"What is that about?" I muttered to Jasper, who shrugged and slapped me on the back.

"You will never understand the female mind," he said, making me laugh. "Come on, Edward. Let's go inside." We walked into the school, and went to our classes.

At lunch, I waited at our usual table with Jasper and saw Alice talking to Bella in the hallway. I wondered if she was going to sit with us today, but to my surprise, Alice left Bella and went to our table. She sat beside Jasper, and planted a kiss on the cheek. That's strange. Usually Alice would ask Bella to sit in our table, and be able to convince her with that puppy dog face of hers.

I turned back to Bella and saw she had a smile on her face as she stared at Alice and Jasper. She seemed to be thinking about something, and when she saw me looking at her, she blushed and quickly walked to her table. I watched as she tried walking fast, but that only made her stumble. I could feel a smile tugging on my lips, and my body shook silently with laughter. Let's face it, for someone so pretty, the girl was a klutz.

The girl with light brown hair leaned in to Bella, and whispered something to her, making her turn around. Shoot. The girl must've seen me laugh at her. This only made me laugh harder, and I tried to cover my laugh with a cough. Bella saw through me, and glared before turning back to Angela.

I could see her mouth, "I hate him" which made me smile. Maybe Alice was right. Maybe she really wasn't trying to come after me. Geez, I sound so conceited.

"What are you smiling about, Edward?" Rosalie asked me, snapping me out of my thoughts. I turned back at her, and smiled, shaking my head.

"Nothing," I answered. Rosalie raised her eyebrows at me.

"I saw that," she said, smirking. "You were staring at her." I rolled my eyes.

"I'm trying to see if Alice was right," I said, "That's all."

"Uh-huh," Rosalie said, in a tone that clearly said she didn't believe me.

I exhaled sharply, and narrowed my eyes at her. "Oh, shut up, Rose." Then I turned back to Bella, and saw that Newton kid was leaning close to her. Immediately, I started to feel the anger rising to my chest.

I clenched my fists together, and gritted my teeth. What is this feeling? I started breathing heavily as I saw him flirt with her. I had a sick feeling in my stomach, and I felt the rage starting to boil up. I looked at the boy in disgust, and my emotion was one I've never felt before. The emotion was a mix of anger, and sadness. Why am I feeling like this-whatever it was?

Bella cringed away from him, and to my surprise, I was relieved. Why am I relieved? I shouldn't feel like this; I shouldn't feel anything.

I saw her turn to the light-brown haired girl beside her, and the girl nodded her head slightly. I saw her stand up and say something to the boy. Then she pulled Bella's hand, and she followed the girl, stumbling. They stopped in front of the cafeteria doors, and I could hear their conversation clearly now.

"Thank god," I heard Bella say. "The guy's disgusting." I don't know why, but this pleased me. It made me happy to hear that she didn't want anything to do with the boy.

The girl laughed. What was her name again? Angela, I think. "Mike gets his pickup lines on some internet dating service, I think."

"And he thinks they'll actually work? Are you kidding me, Angela?" I was right; her name was Angela.

"Well, they work on Jessica." Angela nodded her head towards the table, and I could see Jessica flirting with Mike. I turned to see if Bella was bothered by it at all, but she didn't seem to care. In fact, she looked _relieved_. Again, I felt glad.

I saw Bella roll her eyes, and Angela did the same. Hmm…was this because she was jealous, or just plain annoyed? I was really hoping for the second one. Then a thought suddenly hit me. Was I _jealous_? I've never been jealous before-well, at least not over a girl. Probably over a toy that Alice got to have, and I didn't when we were two. But this was something different.

I don't pay attention to any girls. They were all the same, and I was tired of it. Therefore, I've never been jealous of anyone before, because I've simply never been attracted to them. _Until now. _

I shook my head and tried to steer clear of those thoughts. There was no way I could be attracted to Bella Swan. I don't have time for this. I looked to see if she and Angela were still there, but they were gone. They must've left while I was babbling to myself.

I furrowed my brows, and looked around the cafeteria for them. They weren't anywhere in sight, so I got up. This brought the attention of my siblings, who were talking about Emmett's latest cartoon obsession. I swear, this is what you would call a paradox. Emmett looks the toughest of our bunch, and he looks as big as any eighteen-year old would look like. But yet, he has an insane obsession towards cartoons, and acts like an over grown five year old.

"Where're you going, little bro'?" Emmett asked when he saw me looking up. This made the rest of my family turn to look at me.

"I can't go to the washroom without people being on my case all the time?" I snapped at him. Okay, yes, that was unnecessary, but they really didn't need to ask either. Maybe I was just paranoid, because the real reason I'm getting up is to look for Bella.

"Well, so-rry," Emmett sucked in a huge breath. "Someone's in a bad mood today."

I rolled my eyes, and started to leave when Emmett stopped me. "Wait! Aren't you going to stick around to hear my favorite episode of _Phineas_ _And Ferb_?" So this apparently, was his latest obsession.

"As much as I would _love_ to hear the mindless babble of your favorite episode of a cartoon that was made for ten-year olds, I really have to go to the bathroom, Em." And with that, I stalked out of the cafeteria, but not before hearing Emmett say to Rose, "It's not made for ten-year olds…is it, Rose?"

I didn't stick around to hear her response because I was already in the hallway, scoping Bella out. She was nowhere in sight; the hallway was deserted. I sighed, wondering where she could've disappeared to so fast like that. Suddenly, the door of one of the farther classroom opened, and out stepped Angela. My eyes brightened when I saw her, thinking Bella would be there with her. But she wasn't, and my shoulders drooped.

Angela had a camera around her, and when she saw me, her face brightened. Of course. That was what all the girls did here when they saw me.

"Hi, um, Edward," she greeted me. I simply nodded my head towards her. "Could…I, uh, take your picture? I-I need it for the yearbook."

I fought the urge to roll my eyes. Was this a pickup line or something? Because if it was, then it's definitely not working. And, besides, I'm sure she's had dozens of pictures of me already. I bet it was an excuse to talk to me.

"Don't you already have a picture of me?" I asked her, narrowing my eyes. Her eyes widened at the glare I was giving her, and she slowly shook her head.

"No, I don't. You're never at school, and…" Angela trailed off, and I interrupted her.

"You must have a picture of me," I told her. "And even if you didn't, it doesn't matter. I don't want to be in the yearbook anyways."

"But you have to!" Angela cried, her eyes widening. I glared at her, and she spoke softer this time, "I mean, uh…everyone has to be in it, Edward."

"Why?"

"Because the seniors are graduating, and…" I cut her off again.

"I don't care about the seniors," I interrupted. "The only seniors I know are my brother and his girlfriend. And I don't think he needs my picture on the yearbook, since we have a lot at home."

"But I-"

"That's enough! I don't want to be in the yearbook, okay?" I snapped at her. She whimpered, and looked terrified at my outburst, but nodded slowly. I was about to turn and leave when a familiar beautiful voice interrupted me.

"Cullen," the voice said sharply. "Why are you talking to my friend that way?" I turned around to see Bella's beautiful face angry.

"None of your business, Bella," I stated, and then tried to leave again. I was surprised at the sudden pull on my arm, and was forced to turn around.

"No, it just became my business," she said, glaring at me. "Now I'm going to ask you again. Why are you talking to my friend that way?"

"She was bothering me." Then I added under my breath, "Kind of like you are right now." Bella must've heard me because she narrowed her eyes at me.

"How was she bothering you? All she wanted was your picture," Bella said.

I rolled my eyes. "Oh, please. Like she didn't have a picture of me already. It's obvious she was trying to hit on me." Bella snorted.

"You think she was trying to hit on _you_?" she gagged. "Don't flatter yourself, Cullen. Angela is one of the smart girls to know that you're not as great as everyone says you are. So don't think she was trying to hit on you, because she wasn't. She simply wanted your picture."

"Oh, like she doesn't have a picture of me already." I quirked an eyebrow at Bella, who was looking at me with wide, angry eyes. Her brow was furrowed, and her cheeks were flushed pink-but this time, I knew it was because of her anger.

"She doesn't!" Bella yelled, raising her voice. "Why do you always have to act so smug and act like you know everything? I ran through all of the pictures on her computer, and I didn't see one single picture of you-not even in the background where I can blur your smug face. Nothing."

"Good," I responded bitterly. "Keep it that way."

"Okay, you know what?" Bella said, clearly cross. "I don't even care whether you're in the yearbook or not. In fact, it'll be better if you're not. But since it's not my say, you have to be. So for the sake for some peace, just let her take your damn picture so we won't have to talk about this again, and I can steer clear of you for the rest of my high school year here."

I knew that I had probably pushed her too far, and she was really pissed. But I wasn't ready to give up yet either. Why is it their business if my picture's not on there?

"How about you leave me alone instead?" I retorted. "Then you can steer clear of me all you want." I turned to leave again, but Bella blocked my way. She gave me a hard stare that met mine, and told me that she wasn't going down without a fight. Her chin and bottom lip jutted out, and I could see a small pout on her face. I realized something about her that I didn't realize before; she was stubborn. This makes it an even harder fight.

"Not until you take a picture, and apologize to Angela," Bella stated between clenched teeth. I could see her mind was set, but mine was too.

"I'm not apologizing to anyone," I growled at her. "And I'm certainly not taking a stupid picture." Then I pushed past her before she can grab me again. But I heard her voice from all the way across the hall anyways. It rang through the school clearly, and shot through my body in pain.

"Hasn't your mother taught you better?" she shouted. "I doubt she'll be proud to see her son being such a jerk. Unless she was the one who taught you to act like this? She must be a very bad mother then, Cullen."

The instant I heard her say that, I whipped around her with my eyes wide. My body shook with fury, and my legs were stiff as I stalked towards her. Bella saw my face, and her eyes widened. I stepped closer to her, and pushed her against the wall. Bella looked completely terrified at my sudden change of mood.

"What did you say?" I brought my face closer to hers, and narrowed my eyes at her. She tried cringing back, but she could only go as far as the wall. Bella didn't say anything, so I continued, "You don't even know her! How could you say that about someone you don't even know?"

"Well, look at the result of her son," Bella said, when she finally found her voice. But her voice shook a little.

"Shut up! You don't know anything!" I dropped my arms and stalked off just as my brothers and sisters came out of the cafeteria. They were laughing about something, and I pushed past them with barely a glance in their direction. I opened the doors to the school, and ignored the shouts my siblings were giving me.

Emmett, of course, caught up to me and gripped my shoulder, halting me to a stop. He gave me a concern look, and his eyebrows furrowed.

"Edward, man, what's wrong?" I kept walking, so Emmett grabbed both of my shoulders, and held me in place. He shook them, and looked into my eyes. "What's wrong with you?"

"Let. Go." I wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone right now. But Emmett had different plans. He gripped me tighter, and shook my body again.

"Not until I get an answer." He narrowed his eyes at me, and I exhaled sharply.

"Fine," I said. "You want to know what's wrong?" Emmett nodded. "Ask _her_." I nodded my head towards Bella, who had by then followed me out into the parking lot. Alice was talking to her, and I could see the nervous look on Bella's face.

Then with a hard force, I pushed Emmett away, and got in my car. I slammed the door, and sped drove out of the school parking lot. I wasn't worried about my siblings; Alice had her Porsche. I didn't really know where I was going, but somehow I ended up at the shelter.

**BPOV:**

I thought he was going to push me or something, but he didn't. Instead, Cullen just dropped his arms, and stalked off. Alice was right; he would fight back, but he wouldn't touch me in a hurtful way.

I could see it in his eyes when he pinned me to the wall. He looked upset, and angry. But I could also see a bit of sadness there, and…_pain_. I wondered why he was so affected by my statement.

I saw him stalk past his siblings, and Emmett following him outside. I wanted to see what was going on, and I wasn't done with him yet. So I followed him outside to see Emmett gripping his shoulders. He looked really angry.

"Bella!" Alice's voice made me turn around and I could see her concern look. "What happened?" Her tone wasn't one of accusing, but I could tell she suspected I did something to her brother.

"We…got in a fight," I admitted, knowing it'll do no good to lie. Besides, she'll probably hear the story from her brother tonight, so there's no point in lying.

"About what?" Alice furrowed her brows in confusion and concern. "I haven't seen him this upset since this Ryan kid in grade eight picked on him about our mom." I winced, knowing I insulted him the same way.

"Well, uh…see, I kind of said…" I struggled to find the right words, but Alice caught on right away and widened her eyes.

"Oh my god! What did you say to him about his mother?" I opened my mouth to answer her, but she continued before I could say anything. "Whatever you said to him, it must be really bad to have him react like this. He's really sensitive when it comes to his mom's death."

My eyes widened. "His mom's dead? I thought Jessica was exaggerating or something."

Alice nodded, and I could feel my heart sinking.

"I had no idea," I whispered, my voice hoarse. I could feel my throat dry, and I felt awful. Remorse flood through me as I looked back to where Emmett was standing. I saw his brother got in his car, and drive off the school parking lot. I turned back to Alice with a look of guilt on my face.

"I'm so sorry, Alice." I felt terrible for jumping to conclusions. But it's just that he got me so mad, and being the stubborn person I am, I just started lashing out on him with whatever insult I can come up with. Sometimes when I get all angered up like that, I don't really realize what I'm saying. "I had no idea, seriously. It's just he made me so mad, and…"

"Bella, it's okay," she said. "I know how he can get. It's just that he's been different since our mom's death. I'm sure he'll be over it by tomorrow. No big deal." I nodded as I followed her into the car along with the rest of her siblings.

The thing is, it was a big deal. I felt guilty for snapping at him, and saying those mean things about his mom, when, as he said, I didn't even know her. I know he got me mad, but I shouldn't have reacted the way I did either.

I knew that something had happened to his mom-Jessica had told me so, but I thought she was exaggerating. I mean, knowing Jess, I knew how she loved to know everything first. But apparently, she wasn't, and it had totally slipped my mind when I said that his mom was terrible. I felt awful for saying those things.

No wonder he didn't have any friends besides his siblings. It must be terrible to have lost someone close to you. I thought about how I would've felt if I lost my mother. I still held a grudge to her, and I still distrusted her, but I knew deep down I would feel really sad if I lost her. I mean, she was still my mother, and I still loved her-despite the pain we've gone through. I wished I could apologize to him, but I knew he would just give me the cold shoulder again.

The loud tapping on the window made me snap out of my reverie, and jump in my seat. I turned to see Mr. White, our principal. I unbuckled my seatbelt and stepped out of the car.

"Hi, Mr. White," I greeted him with a smile. "Can I help you?"

"Yes, Bella. I need to talk to you. Come with me." Mr. White didn't wait for an answer. He just simply turned, and walked towards the school. I stumbled after him, and told Alice to wait for me. He was a serious old man-around his forties, I'm guessing. Mr. White wasn't the type to strike a friendly conversation with someone, and he had an intimidating edge to him; which is what had landed him the job as a high school principal, I presumed.

As he walked in front of me, I could see that his facial expression was the same from the first time I met him. The same cold, blank expression. I started to feel a little nervous because I've never gotten in trouble before, and I've never been called to his office. But seriously, what trouble could I be in, really? I mean, it was only my fourth day here. What trouble could I possibly be in this early in the year? So I pushed the thought that I was in any kind of trouble, and walked with a straight back, and my chin up, to the principal's office.

I wonder what he wanted?

* * *

_A/N: Review please!_


	5. Chapter 4

_A/N: So what did the principal want? You'll find out in this chapter…_

_This chapter is dedicated to:_

**thunderful, imhislover22, JewelsMax, Mrs. Cullen1987 **_(don't give me a paper cut! Not in front of Jasper! Nooo!! Lol)_**, Twilight Fan 4evr, **

_I would like to give a special dedication to; _**maarsh. melo-6 **_(so you finally read it. -_- lol, I'm glad you did though)_**, **_to my anonymous reviewer (even though I know who you are, lyssa. you didn't have to review! Melissa said you were too lazy to read, but thanks anyways. lol) _**Alyssa/ Alice Cullen ;) (), **_and last but not least, _**Charles**_-for just being an amazing friend, and an even more wonderful sister. :) _

_And anyone else who reads but don't review. Thank you!_

_Oh! And I'm here to spread the word about the story, "Silent Tears" by _**luv-edward cullen-forever**_. It's a really awesome story, but she won't continue it unless she gets more reviews. And she's planning to wait until NEXT summer. That's just cruel! So please read the story and review!!! Because I really don't want to wait that long! :( _

_And also, please read her story, "Under The Moon" and vote for it. The link for the person's voting thingy is on her profile. Thanks again!  
_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Sonny With a Chance. If this was Sonny With a Chance. It's Twilight. And no, I don't own this either unfortunately. (Lol, Charley's the only one who gets this.) _

_

* * *

_

- 4 -

**BPOV:**

Mr. White shut the door, and I nervously sat down in a seat in front of his desk. He can be a really intimidating man-even more than Alice's brother-and let's face it; he makes me nervous. And if I get nervous, I do only one thing that calms me: I fidget.

I shifted around in my seat, trying to find a comfortable position. After a while, Mr. White stared at me with a strange look. "What are you doing?" he asked.

"Um...the seat is too hard," I said, thinking of the only excuse I had.

"What are you, Goldilocks?" he snapped at me.

"No-"

"Rhetorical question, Ms. Swan," Mr. White interrupted. I nodded and muttered, "Right". He kept giving me a strange look, and I felt really uncomfortable with his stare. Finally, he bent down to take out a file, and slammed it onto his desk. "This-" he opened the file, "-is Mr. Cullen's folder. Uh, _Edward_ Cullen, I mean." Even before he said which Cullen it was, I had already thought of him. It was weird that as soon as the name, Cullen, is mentioned, I immediately think of him.

I nodded, not really knowing what to say. What do I have to do with Cullen's folder?

Mr. White pushed the file closer to me, and I leaned forward to get a better look at it. "As you can see, he's failing terribly in pretty much everything." I could see that he had gotten F's on everything. I had never seen that many F's in my life-I mean, it was like he wasn't even trying. This shocked me, but I was still confused as to why Mr. White wants me here.

"Well, what does it have to do with me, sir?" I asked, looking up at him.

"His mother called-"

"I thought his mother died," I interrupted, narrowing my eyes in suspicion. Was Alice lying to me?

"His _adoptive_ mother called," Mr. White corrected. "Otherwise known as his aunt. Anyways, she called and said she didn't want her son to fail the eleventh grade and start all over-which is exactly what's going to happen unless Mr. Cullen can pass exams. And that's not going to happen because to actually _take_ the exams, he needs at least a C in everything. And as you can see, that's a problem." Mr. White motioned to the folder again, and I nodded. "_So_...his mother asked if he could have a tutor." Mr. White paused, and I had a feeling I wasn't going to like what he'll say next.

"And...?"

"Well, Ms. Swan, you have the most academic points in this school so far," he paused again, and I wished he would just stop with the dramatic pauses and spit it out already.

"Thank you...?" It came out more as a question than statement, because again, I didn't know how to respond.

"I'll just make this short and simple," Mr. White said, his forehead creasing like he was in deep thought. Short would be good. "I need you to tutor Mr. Cullen."

I nearly fell off my chair when I heard that. Even though I kind of expected it, from the way he was stringing me along with clues; it still came as a shock to me. I felt like I was in a movie, and when Mr. White broke the news to me, I would be doing a spit take right now _(lol, melo!)_.

"Mr. White, with all-do respect sir, I can't," I told him. His eyebrows shot up, and he gave me another one of his intimidating looks. "I-I...I don't really know Cullen that well...a-and I don't think I-I'm the best person..."

"Funny. If you're not close with him, why were you about to go home with his family?" Mr. White furrowed his brows.

"W-Well...t-that was his _family_...not _him_," I reasoned. "I mean, did you see _him_ there?"

"Hm...good point." Mr. White nodded, and he seemed to be thinking again. I held my breath, waiting his response. "But since you're new here, it would be a good chance to get to know people better."

"I-I...think I already know all the people I need to know, thanks." And that was true. I really didn't want to get to know _him_. I knew him well enough from first impressions; mean, cold-hearted, scary...the list goes on and on. Okay, so I really shouldn't be judging him this way when I barely knew him. I mean, I made that mistake a few minutes ago when I made that comment about his mother.

"Look, Ms. Swan. His mother practically _begged_ me to help him," Mr. White said. "She doesn't want him to fail, and what kind of principal would I be if I let one of my students fail? I'm not taking no for an answer, Ms. Swan. You are the best person for the job, and I'm expecting you to tutor him. I'm also expecting that he graduates next year, understand?"

I could see that his mind was set, and he wasn't going to change his mind anytime soon. So there's no way I'm getting out of this, and I knew it. I sighed, and nodded. "Alright," I agreed.

Mr. White smiled (I think that's the first time I've seen him smile) and clapped his hands. "Great! Now get out of here and start tutoring him."

I winced at the loud sounds his hands made when they came in contact, and stood up. As I was just about to leave, Mr. White stopped me. "Wait. Take this. You might need it." He handed me the folder, and I stuffed it in my bag before heading to the parking lot.

Surprisingly, Alice and the others were still there. I thought she would've been long gone by now, and that I would be forced to walk home. But they were still there. Alice was staring out the window distractedly, and I could see her hand was linked around Jasper's. Behind them, Emmett was squiggling in his seat, and it wasn't until I got to the car that I realized he was dancing to the music. I laughed when I saw Rosalie's face-scrunched up in disgust, and her eyes rolling.

The music must be really loud because they didn't notice me at all when I got in the car. Emmett stopped "dancing" and jumped up in surprise as I slammed the door shut. "Whoa, Bella, you scared me."

"Sorry to interrupt your uh..._dancing_, Emmett." I laughed, shaking my head, and turned to Rosalie. She looked to the roof of her car, and mouthed, "Why me?" to me.

Emmett seemed completely oblivious to his girlfriend's antics, and wiggled his eyebrows. "No problem. You know, I would've danced better if I wasn't trapped in this small space. You should see me on the dance floor, right Rose?"

He turned to Rosalie, who looked horrified. I bit my lip to keep from laughing. Rosalie grimaced, but she gave him a small smile. "Right, Em...he can, uh, really bring everyone's attention at dances." Emmett turned back to me, and smiled smugly. Apparently, he didn't hear Rosalie mutter, "But not in a good way."

I couldn't help the laugh that escaped my lips, but thankfully, Emmett had gone back to "dancing" in his seat. I sat back in my seat and put my seatbelt on. "Sorry I took so long, guys. Thanks for waiting. I didn't know you would still be here."

Alice pulled away from the parking lot, and waved her hand dismissively. "Don't mention it. So what did Mr. White want?"

My face fell when I remembered what he wanted. "He said I had to tutor your brother," I said with a sigh.

"Me?" Emmett stopped dancing long enough to give me a shocked expression.

"No, not you," I laughed at his reaction, and then frowned. "Your other brother."

"Edward?"

"Do you have another brother?" I asked him, and I swear, I think he actually had to think it through before answering. He opened his mouth to say something, but I cut him off. "Never mind. Yes, _him_. I have to tutor him."

"Why?" Alice asked from the front seat. Then she laughed. "That's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard. Edward's the smartest of us all."

This shocked me, and I sat up in my seat. "What? Then why were there so many F's in his folder?" The car swerved a bit as Alice pressed hard on the brake. She whipped around to face me, giving me an incredulous look.

"What? Are you joking?" she said.

"F's? In _Edward_'s folder?" Jasper added. He had the same look as Alice, and was staring at me too. Actually, everyone was giving me the same shocked stare-with the exception of Emmett, he had zoned out and went back to dancing in his seat.

"Yeah," I nodded, "Mr. White showed me himself. Look." I took out the folder, and handed it to him. Rosalie sat on the edge of her seat to get a better look.

"Oh my god," Alice said, when she saw all the red F's.

"Whoa! He's worse than me!" Emmett cried happily. The music had changed, and he stopped dancing long enough to see his brother's folder. Even Rosalie looked shocked.

"Edward's the smartest of us all," she said, then frowned. "Something's not right. Are you _sure_ this is his folder?"

I nodded. "Yeah, Mr. White showed me this himself."

"Let me see that." Rosalie grabbed the folder from Jasper's hands and flipped through the pages.

"This doesn't make any sense," Alice pursed. "He _can't_ be failing. Whenever one of us needs help, he's always the one to help us. How could he be failing?"

"Yeah, he skipped grade three, you know that?" Jasper chuckled, shaking his head. "I remember how happy I was when I found out he'll be in my grade four class. Oh, the pranks we did. Good times, good times."

"Of course that was before...you-know-what," Alice muttered. The car got really quiet, and again I was reminded of what I said to him in the hall. Remorse flood through me, and I felt really guilty for saying those horrible things about his mom.

"He's faking it," Rosalie said suddenly. We all turned to look at her. "He's failing on purpose. Well, not on purpose, but more like...he's not trying. So basically, he doesn't care about his grades. It's not a matter of how smart or dumb he is at all. He's just simply not trying."

"I knew it! He can't just go from smart to...uh, _dumb_," Emmett said.

"But why would he do that?" Alice murmured, thinking out loud.

Rosalie gave her a look, and she made an "o" with her lips. Jessica's words on the first day came back to me: _"They say he got really messed up after his mom's death, and started acting out."_

"Well, anyways, Mr. White wants me to tutor him," I said. "But I guess I don't have to anymore, now that I know he's just faking it, right?"

"Yeah, that's true-" Rosalie said, tapping her chin.

"No!" Alice cried suddenly. We all turned to face her, and she had a mischievous look in her eyes. I'd known this girl for about two days, and I could already know when she was up to something. "Uh...I mean...what if he's not faking it? What if he really needs help?"

"No, I'm pretty sure he's faking-oomph!" Alice had smacked Emmett before he could finish his sentence. We all stared at her strangely, and she chuckled nervously.

"Heh...look. I'm not taking any chances," she said. "I don't want my brother to fail if he _isn't _faking it. I think you should tutor him, Bella."

"But Alice-" Rose started.

"I think she should spend _lots_ of time with him tutoring," Alice continued, not letting anyone get a word in. "We'll even get out of the house if it means Edward passing. And that means lots of _peace_ and _quiet_."

I furrowed my brows in confusion. She wasn't making any sense. I turned to the others, and saw they had the same look on their face. I was glad I wasn't the only one who didn't understand Alice's weird antics.

"Peace and quiet?" Rosalie repeated. "So you want us to leave the house because we're noisy?"

"Right. If we leave the house-_leaving Bella and Edward alone_-there'll be less noise. Therefore, they can _study_ in peace." She was talking in a weird tone, and I didn't understand at all what she meant. But the others seem to have understood, and were now nodding and smiling in agreement.

"Ohh!" Rosalie said, a slow smile growing on her lips. She now had the same mischievous look on her face as Alice did. When I turned to Jasper and Emmett, they too had the same look. I felt like I was the little mouse falling into their trap they had set up for me. What was going on? "I see now. _Anything_ for Edward to pass."

"Even if it means having to get out of the house..." Emmett added, grinning widely.

"And leaving them alone in the house to study," Jasper chuckled again. He leaned over to plant a small kiss on Alice's cheek. "You're so clever. How did I get so lucky?"

Alice giggled, and kissed him back. I grimaced, and held up my hand. "Please. Not in here. Do that when I'm gone!"

They laughed, but pulled apart. Alice started driving again, but this time, a lot faster. I stared out the window, trying to figure out what everyone was talking about. Then I realized this wasn't the way to my house. "Um...Alice? Are you lost?"

"No," she called back. "What do you mean?"

"This isn't the way to my house," I said, even though the path looks oddly familiar.

"Oh I know," she replied, as we made a right. "I was thinking you could visit today. Besides, you have to tutor Edward, right?"

"What?" I cried, horrified. "No! I thought you said he was faking!"

"Well, just in case he's not."

"But he is-"

"And how do you know that?" Rosalie interjected, her violet eyes piercing through my brown ones. She crossed her arms over her chest and narrowed her eyes at me. "You've just met Edward. You don't know him well enough to know whether or not he's faking it."

"But you just said-"

"I know what I said," Rosalie continued, interrupting me again. "But Alice convinced me otherwise. You can never be too sure."

"What? Aw, come on! I don't want to tutor him," I complained, whining a bit. Rosalie quirked her eyebrow at me in an intimidating way. For someone I just met, she had an odd way of convincing me to do something I don't want to do. I sighed. "Do I really have to?"

"Please, Bella? We'll all be really sad if Edward fails," Alice pleaded from the front. She looked at me through the rear-view mirror with puppy dog eyes. Okay, what is with the Cullen family and their different looks? They all managed to convince me to do what I dreaded most all just by giving me a look. When I looked at Emmett and Jasper, they were pouting too. Well, Emmett was, Jasper was just staring at me with a blank expression on his face-yet it still manages to affect me. What is _with_ this family?

I rolled my eyes, and sighed heavily. "Ugh. Alright, alright! Gosh, I hate this family."

They all laughed, but thankfully left me alone. Or so I thought. I should've known Alice wouldn't let me go that easily. But as we rode up to the house, I suspected nothing. It wasn't until I was out of the car, and the others weren't that I realized something was up.

"Aren't you guys coming?" I asked, confused. Alice rolled down the window, and smiled at me. She had the same devious look on her face.

"Actually, we have to run some errands," she said, flashing me her perfect white teeth. "So you'll be fine here until we get back, right? It'll take around...two or three hours?"

"What? Alice, I-"

"Bye, Bella!" she rolled up the window, and twirled her fingers before driving away. Stupid Cullen family. I can't believe they left me alone with _him_. I don't even know him well enough to know he's not going to try anything! As I watched the car make a right, I knew I had no other choice but go inside, and...tutor him. I sighed, and headed towards the house.

The first time I came here, I was beyond shocked at how beautiful it was. The Cullens preferred to live close to the forest-though I don't know why. There was a small path from the town that led to here. The house was big and white, with some vines growing around it. It was a perfect example of an old cottage house they use in movies. But even so, the house, plus the whole forest area, makes it a very beautiful sight to look at.

When I walked up the driveway to the front door, I was still in awe at how marvellous it was. I stepped up the little set of stairs to knock on the wooden door. I peered through the little window there to see if anyone was home. But no one answered. I frowned, wondering where he was. I tapped on the door again, but there was no answer.

I pouted, and looked around the house. Well, that's just great. What am I supposed to do now? I could probably walk to my house...

Suddenly, I heard the sound of engine purring. I casually looked around to see if maybe Alice had come back. But there was no one there-at least, in the _driveway_. The sound wasn't coming from the driveway; it was coming from inside the house. Actually, to be more specific, inside the garage. I made my way to the side of the house, and saw the garage door was open.

I slowly stepped inside, and took in my surroundings. There was a black car there that I didn't know the name of, but it looked expensive. The car's engine was humming, but there was no one in the driver's seat. That's odd...

I walked closer to the car to get a better look at the purring engine, and tripped on something. I wasn't looking where I was going and had stepped on someone's feet. "Oomph."

"Ow!" the person cried, and I could hear clanking of metal. And then the devil himself rolled out from under the car; his hand on his head, wincing in pain. He was wearing only a sleeveless white shirt that showed off his perfectly framed muscles, and a pair of black khakis. His face was covered in dirt, as like most of his body. How could someone that dirty still manage to look that good? "What was that for?"

When I finally found my voice, I spoke softly, "Oh! I-I'm sorry...I didn't..."

"What are you doing here?" his tone was one of suspicion and accusation. I didn't like the way he talked to me; like I broke into his house or something and was trying to steal.

"Uh...I, uh, well..."

"Where's Alice and the rest?" he asked, not letting me finish.

"They went to run some errands," I told him, giving him the best answer I could. I honestly didn't know where she was either.

His green orbs narrowed into pinpricks. _(Melo, Lyssa, lol, I just love this now)_ "Errands? What kind of errands?"

And again, his tone irritated me. Did he honestly think I'm lying? Like I would ever be at this house unless I have to. "Don't talk to me like that. I don't know what she meant. She just said errands, and then drove off."

"Right."

"It's true! Call her yourself if you don't believe me." I glared at him, getting more ticked off by the minute.

"Okay, so what are you doing here? For all I know, you could be breaking into my house." How dare him. The guy really is unbelievable. What kind of person makes assumptions without knowing the facts first? He just accused me of doing something I'd never even do. What does he know about me? He should get his facts straight first before jumping to conclusions. Of course, I shouldn't be one to talk...

I cringed again at the scene in the hallway. I really hadn't meant to insult him that way. I sighed, knowing if I wanted to make amends, I'd have to start now. "Look. I...I'm sorry. I didn't know that you're mom...you know, and I shouldn't have said what I said."

The boy crossed his arms, and I couldn't help but notice how his muscles flexed in the process. I blinked, and shook my head to clear my thoughts. Instead, I stared at his eyes to distract me. Bad decision. They only made me want to stare at them forever. I was melting into his dazzling pool of green, making me want to do anything for him, and...._Stop it, Bella!_ I cast my gaze away to the floor so that I wouldn't have to look at anything of his again.

"Is that it?" he asked, in a rude and obnoxious tone.

Without meeting his gaze, I answered in the same cold voice that matched his, "I just wanted to say I'm sorry."

"Well, you did." I could hear feet shuffling, and the sound of the door opening. "You can go now." I looked up to see him by the door, and pointing me out. I narrowed my eyes at him, and shook my head.

"That's not all," I said. "You're failing."

He scoffed. "Failing? Failing what?"

I took out the folder from my bag, and held it up to show him. His eyes widened, and he stalked over to grab it from me. "How did you get this?" he snapped in a harsh tone. I cringed back a bit at the fierceness of his tone.

"Mr. White gave it to me," I answered, trying to match his hard voice. "He asked me to tutor you."

"_Tutor_ me?" he asked incredulously, looking up at me. Then he laughed. "That's ridiculous, Bella. I don't need tutoring." I couldn't even begin to describe the feeling that came when he spoke my name. It brought shivers down my spine, and I tried to shake it away.

"Well, Mr. White thought you did," I said. "And apparently so did your mother."

"My mother?" he stared at me with a confused expression as his brows furrowed.

"_Adoptive _mother," I corrected myself, imitating Mr. White's words. "She called the school, asking for a tutor to help you. And Mr. White asked me."

I held my breath, awaiting his response, gauging his reaction. I was hoping that Rosalie was right, and that he was faking it all along. I really didn't want to tutor him. Or at least that's what I was trying to convince myself to think. Part of me wanted nothing to do with him, but another part of me-probably a bigger part of me-wanted to have everything to do with him. That part of me wanted to get to know him better, and know more about this mysterious Cullen boy.

He didn't look at all pleased; instead, it was a mix between anguish and confusion. He looked back down at the folder in his hands, and frowned. I didn't know what to expect of that-was he surprised that he got all these F's? Upset? Confused? _Happy_?

"So what do you think?" I asked, peering above his head to look at the folder.

His head shot up so abruptly that it caught me off guard, and I staggered back. I almost tripped and fell over a small box that was behind me, but the devil caught my arm just in time, and pulled me back. He stared at me with a guarded expression, as if I would fall and crumble this very moment.

"Thanks," I muttered, the heat rising to my face. He looked at me with an amused expression and smirked.

"You're welcome...?" Then he frowned, and turned back to the folder. "I didn't know skipping school so much would result to this many F's. I mean, I didn't even know I _had_ a test like this last year."

"You skip school _that_ often?" I asked, now curious. I've never known anyone who skips school this much-mostly because if they do, their parents would have a fit. But I wondered if his adoptive parents cared if he ditched school or not. Then again, if that was the case, why does the rest of his family go to school and he doesn't?

"Yeah. I mostly go when I feel like it," he answered.

"Which is...when?"

He shrugged. "I don't know. If I have nothing to do at home, then I go to school. Or if it's someone's birthday. For example, on your first day here? It was Carlisle's birthday, and my present to him was going to school."

"Carlisle?"

"My dad."

"Oh." I still didn't understand why his father-or adoptive father-would only want him to go to school if it's his birthday. I could hardly believe he would be okay with this. "Your parents don't care whether you ditch school or not?"

Cullen shook his head. "Nah. They already know I've learnt everything."

"You have?" I asked him. If that was the case, then why was he failing so miserably?

Cullen nodded. "I'm actually eighteen-er, nineteen this year." My eyes widened in shock as he continued, "I got held back because I didn't have enough points to go to grade twelve. I mean, it makes sense; I'm never in school."

"Oh," I said again. How was I supposed to respond to _that_? "Then...why are you failing so much?"

He rolled his eyes, and his tone became all rude again. "Weren't you listening? I'm _never_ in school. How do you expect me to pass if I'm not even there?"

A slow smile crept to my lips. "So...you don't need me then."

He looked a bit surprised at my statement, but he redeemed himself and nodded. "No, I guess not."

"Okay. So that means all you have to do is go to school more and pass the exam," I concluded, already planning the things I would do with my now-free schedule. "And then you can pass the eleventh grade, and your mom would be happy. Alright, then. I'm done here." I was just about to leave when he stopped me.

"No thanks," he said, making me turn back.

"What?"

"I said, no thanks," he repeated. "I'm not going to pass."

I frowned. "Why not? Your family said that you were the smartest, and you just said-"

"Yeah, I don't need a tutor because I understand everything. But that doesn't mean I'll pass," he clarified. I watched him with a wary expression as he made his way to the front of the car, screwing something in.

"Why not?" I repeated, almost whining.

He shrugged. "I'm too lazy."

I scoffed. "You really want to be in the eleventh grade for the rest of your life?"

"I don't mind," he said. "This is my third year. I can pass anytime I want, so I'll just pass when I want to."

That was the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard. "Aren't you going to be embarrassed if you're always the oldest in the class? And you're going to be left out too because the rest of your family will be gone."

"I don't care."

"But...what about your future? What kind of university will take you if they see you've failed all the time?" I pointed out. I had no idea why I was caring so much. He was giving me an out; a perfect excuse that I was looking for to _not_ tutor him. Why couldn't I just accept it, and be happy?

"Why do you care?" he snapped. Good question. I didn't know why I did.

"I'm just saying...-"

"Look, just let me worry about my future, and you worry about yours. Okay?" That seemed like a good idea. No, it was a great idea. Why can't I just accept it and leave?

"Wouldn't your mom be upset when she finds out that you're going to be spending _another_ year in the eleventh grade?" I reasoned. Surely, he would care about his mom, right? If he won't listen to me, then at least listen to your mother-adoptive or not.

His eyes tightened, and I could see the pain in them. "You mean the one you said taught me to act like this? The one you said was a very bad mother? Is that the mom you're talking about?"

I winced. "N-No...I meant your adoptive mother..."

"She'll deal with it," he growled, then turned back to the car. How could someone who looks this good be so mean? I didn't know what to say, so I just stayed silent and watched him work. After a few minutes, he glanced up at me with those sparkling green eyes of his. "Yes? Do you need anything else?" I felt a little hurt by his tone of voice-the way it sounded like he didn't want me at all in his life, and then he wished I _didn't_ need anything else. Not that I could blame him. I would probably feel the same way if someone insulted _my_ mother who died.

I shook my head. "N-No." My voice was barely a whisper when I spoke.

"Good. Then you can leave now, right?" he said, his eyes piercing through mine.

"R-Right." I brushed past him, and closed the door to the garage as I started my walk home. What just happened? One minute we were having a fairly normal conversation-normal, and civilized-but then somehow it turns to this. He made me angry. The way he just twisted my words so that he'd have an excuse to get me to leave. I hated him. I hated the stupid Cullen boy. Hate him.

- OOO -

**EPOV:**

I watched Bella leave my garage, and slam the door shut. She was angry; I knew that. She came here to apologize and help me with my failing grade, and instead I get her all mad. I hadn't meant to turn the conversation into what it had become, but it's just that I couldn't help it. I've been lied to before-and betrayed too. I just can't seem to open up myself and learn to trust people.

So instead, I've trained myself to shut people out-and not let them in. If I don't let them into my life, there's no way they can hurt me. If I never even put trust in them in the first place, then there's nothing they can take away from me.

I knew I should've treated her with more respect, but after years of shutting people out all the time, it's not really easy to change just like that. I'm not a switch you can simply turn on and off when you need to. It's more complicated than that. The strange thing is, it's different this time. Usually, I would make myself an emotionless creature; not hurting, not crying, not _feeling_-just one blank, emotionless person. It acted as a shield for me. It makes everything not seem so bad. If I portray to the world that I don't have any feelings, they won't bother returning _their_ feelings to me either.

But it's different now. It really shouldn't matter if I hurt Bella or not; if I made her angry or not. I shouldn't feel any remorse. I shouldn't feel any guilt. I should feel nothing. But I did. I felt guilty for treating her that way, and the way she looked so sad and hurt made me want to go and comfort her. The thing is, I shouldn't feel that way. I've shouted at people, and I've hurt them much worse than the way I treated Bella. So what makes her any different? Why all of this sudden change of feeling?

I felt like I wanted to chase after her and apologize. Then I would tell her why I acted like this, and ask her to forgive me. I felt like I wanted to open up to her-something I've never wanted to do before-and tell her everything about me. Because, as much as I wanted to comfort her from hurting in any way, I knew I needed her to comfort me too. I wanted her to tell me that everything's okay, and that she would be there forever if I needed her.

Which is ridiculous, because I've only known this girl for two or three days. Yet I feel like I could trust her with my life, and I want to spend every minute of getting to know her as well. What was wrong with me? I've never felt this emotion before. What is this?

It's like this one girl comes and changes everything in my life. But she's just _one_ girl. What makes _her_ so different than the rest? It's like I'm looking at the world from the sky. I can see every person on the earth-right down to the small babies in their mother's arms-but all I see is her. And every time I see her, my heart jumps, and my breathing hitches. My breaths are coming faster and faster, and my heart feels like it's going to pop out of my chest; thudding so hard it hurts. And the effect she has on me, just by casting a glance in my direction, is indescribable.

Not to mention the way her smile-even if it is just a small one-brings shivers down my spine. And then hearing her soft, musical voice, makes my stomach flutter, and does a weird thing to my stomach. I had no idea why I'm feeling like this-and feeling like _what_, really? I've never experienced this feeling before, and I had no idea what it was.

The strong buzzing of the phone in my pocket knocked me out of my reverie. I slipped it out of my pocket and checked the collar ID. Alice. I flipped the phone open, and spoke into the receiver, "Yes, Alice? Would you mind telling me where you went? Oh, and next time, give me a heads up before you send a stranger into my house."

"Is Bella there, Edward?" her tiny voice asked softly, completely ignoring my question. She sounded impatient, and I could hear a hint of worry in there too.

"No, she went home," I answered. "Where are you, Alice?"

Again, she ignored my question. "Charlie just called. He says if she's not home in five minutes, he's sending his police squad to find her."

"She just left a few minutes ago. She'll be there in a few minutes." I cast a glance at the clock on the wall, and I saw it's been over "a few minutes ago". In fact, it had been about half an hour since she left. Had I really been standing here, caught up in my thoughts, for half an hour? "Actually, now that you mention it...it's been about half an hour since she left. Shouldn't she be home by now?" If I remember clearly, from Carlisle's doctor visits, their house wasn't that far from here. It's about a good ten minutes by car, and fifteen by foot.

"Well, she's not. Charlie called to ask if she's here with us," Alice replied timidly. I suddenly felt a little worried about her. Surely she'll be home by now, right? Or she might just be running a little late. There's nothing to worry about, right? But I was feeling more anxious by the second, and Alice's next words did nothing to calm my nerves, but instead worry me more. "I tried calling her, but she won't pick up her phone. And there's a storm coming."

I walked to the window, and peered outside. Just like she said, it was pouring rain outside, and there was the occasional flash of lightning, and crash of thunder. I could see the crease between my eyes through my reflection on the window. It was starting to get dark, and Bella was walking around in the pouring rain, alone, at this very moment. My heart started beating faster-but this wasn't the same pleasant feeling I got when I usually saw her. This feeling was different; it was anxiety, and worry.

"What's her number? I'll try calling her, and then if she doesn't pick up, I'll look for her with the Volvo." Yes, that's what I'll do. Maybe Alice didn't get any reception or something. I hadn't even though this through; it just sort of came out. But as I said the words, I knew they were the right words to say. It just felt right. I knew that's what I had to do.

She gave me Bella's number, and then hung up. I did the same, and stuffed the phone in my pocket before grabbing my jacket and car keys. I hopped in my car, and dialled Bella's number as I drove. I made sure to keep my eyes out for her, but it was pretty hard to see through the rain and fog.

The quiet didn't help at all. It only made me even more anxious. It made it seem like there was no life here at all. Okay, so it wasn't dead quiet-there was still the sound of my windshield sloshing up and down the window, and the quiet purring of engine-but it was close enough. As I passed by through tons of trees, all a big green blur at my speed, I couldn't help but worry even more that I haven't seen Bella yet. What if something happened to her? What if she got lost or...

"I'm sorry. The number you have dialled is unavailable at the moment. Please hang up and try again...le-" I shut the phone off before the machine could say anymore. My brow furrowed even more. Where is Bella? I tucked the phone away in my pocket, and gripped the steering wheel tighter trying to calm my nerves.

My eyes stared intently at the road in front of me, and I scanned for any signs of Bella anywhere. _Come on, Bella,_ I pleaded silently, _Where are you? _And as if that question was somehow the magic keywords, Bella appeared right before my eyes. Immediately, my once rigid body relaxed, and I could feel my breathing steady now that I knew she wasn't in any harm and was safe. She had taken off her sweater, and put it above her head to block out the rain. I realized she was walking pretty slowly for someone who's trapped in a storm. Then, as I peered closer, I could see that she was limping. I revved the engine, and drove faster so that I was driving beside her.

I rolled down the window of the passenger seat to talk to her. "Are you crazy?" I shouted. The rain had muffled my voice a bit, so I had to speak up. Bella seemed surprised at my sudden approach, and her eyes were wide. Then, she regained her composure, and narrowed her eyes at me. I had to choke back a laugh at her expression. So she was still mad at me.

"No, are you?" she retorted.

I ignored her rebuttal, and continued, "What were you thinking? Walking home by yourself in the middle of a storm. You could've gotten hurt!"

Bella rolled her chocolate brown eyes, and continued walking, her bottom lip jutting out in a pout. I had to admit, she looked very cute like that-like a small baby tiger that's trying to be tough, but couldn't even hurt a fly. I followed her with my car, and shouted, "Where are you going?"

"Home!" she called over her shoulder.

"By yourself? In the _rain_?" I yelled at her. "That's absurd, Bella! You can't just walk in the pouring rain by yourself!"

"I've gotten this far," she replied stubbornly, as she continued to limp forward.

"Bella, stop being stubborn and get in the car," I said, almost pleading.

"No!" I swear, this girl will be the death of me. How could anyone be this stubborn? Yet, I continue to find this girl intriguing. It was also amusing in a way, to see her try to walk-or limp-home by herself just because she was angry at me-once I've gotten past the fact she wasn't in any danger (thankfully).

I exhaled sharply, and pressed harder on the gas. I swerved the car to the right to corner her, but making sure not to hit her. Still, she was caught by surprise at my abrupt turn, and almost tripped again. My lips twitched at the way she could be so clumsy. Before she's had a chance to react or say anything, I was already out of my car and heading towards her. I grabbed her by the shoulders, and glared at her-even though I wasn't at all angry with her. I was just too relieved to see her safe and sound.

"W-What are you doing?" she said nervously, eyeing me suspiciously. I blinked a couple of times to clear my sight; the rain had made it harder to see. It was pouring rain, and I could feel it pounding on my back, soaking my jacket.

"If you won't get in by yourself, then I'll just _make_ you get in," I told her, half-shouting. I pulled her by the arm, my fingers feeling the soft material on her tiny blouse while doing so. It's a good thing she wasn't wearing white, or you would see right through the blouse. She was wearing a light blue blouse that really compliments her skin. I loved that color blue on her.

"Let me go!" she said, wiggling around, trying to pry herself from my hold. I chuckled; as if she could actually do that. I opened the passenger seat, and placed her inside; not hard enough to actually hurt her, but it wasn't the most gentle way either.

I shut the door with a slam before she could say anything, and hopped into the driver's seat. I turned on the heater, and reached behind her seat to grab a towel in the back pocket. I threw it to her, pressed the gas pedal, and started driving. "Esme always wants us to be prepared. She has a whole first aid kid in the back too. Dry your hair before you catch a cold, Bella." I loved saying her name-even though I had no idea why. Maybe it was because she simply had a nice name. But I knew that wasn't it. There was something else too...

"It's too late now," she muttered, but rubbed the towel on her hair anyways.

"Why didn't you pick up your phone?" I asked her, truly curious. She had Alice, Charlie, and...even me, worried. But there was no way I was going to tell her that. "You had Alice and your dad worried." _And me-in fact, you had me worried the most._

"What phone," she muttered glumly. I glanced at her sideways, and she held up her phone. "It dropped on a puddle when I tripped and fell."

"Is that why you were limping?"

"No, I was limping because I think I twisted my ankle," she said. Suddenly, the nerves came back at the thought of any harm happening to Bella. "I started running when it started to rain. And that was a very bad thing to do."

"Running?" I asked, confused.

"Yeah." From the corner of my eye, I saw her nod; her head bobbing up and down. "Me and running aren't a good combination. Anyways, I started running, and there was some uneven ground and I tripped and twisted my ankle. Then my phone flew out of my hands-I was going to call my dad to assure him I was okay-but it fell out of my hands and into a puddle of water."

I chuckled. "Does this happen to you a lot?"

"Twisting my ankle?"

I shook my head. "No, I mean all of this bad luck. No such person could have that much bad luck in one day."

"Well, I'm an exception to that," she answered. I quickly looked at her, and I could see the small smile planted on her lips. Then let out a big breath and I saw her angle her head in my direction. "Thanks," she whispered softly.

I smiled, keeping my eyes on the road. "For what?"

"For coming to pick me up..." her voice trailed off, and she sighed again. I took a quick look at her again before setting my eyes back on the road. She looked really sad, and I wondered why that is. "I really am sorry-for saying those things about your mom."

I was already past that; I could see how sorry she was. But I wasn't ready to say that just yet; to tell her that I forgive her, and I have no problem with her anymore. So instead, I kept my eyes on the road, and nodded firmly.

We didn't say anything for a while, and we were close to approaching her house. When we arrived at the driveway, I put the car in park, and turned to Bella before getting out of the car. "Carlisle can take a look at your leg tomorrow if you want."

She gave me a confused look and I continued, "He's a doctor."

"Oh. Uh...no thanks," she said, grimacing. "It's no big deal; just a small twisted ankle. It'll heal by next week."

"Are you sure?"

Bella nodded, and then smiled. "I've had _much_ worse-trust me."

I gave her a small smile before nodding. "Alright." Then I hopped out of the car, and walked to her side to open the door for her. My mother has always taught me to be a gentlemen-ironic; by the way I treat people now, but I still like to think of myself as a gentleman, regardless of my little attitude.

The rain was still pouring, but it wasn't as much as before. Still, I reached in the side pocket of the car door and took out an umbrella for Bella. She got out of the car-with my help-and I held the umbrella over her head before walking her to the door. Bella unlocked the door, and opened it. When she saw I wasn't following her inside, she gave me a confused look.

"Aren't you coming?" she asked, nudging her head towards the house. I shook my head and smiled.

"I don't think your dad will be glad to see me," I told her. "I don't think he'd be too happy about seeing me bring his only daughter home wet, and limping."

Bella tilted her head to the side, and bit her lip. "True..." she pursed.

I chuckled. "Goodnight, Bella." Then I walked down the steps, and got back in my car. The ride back home was more relaxing now, and peaceful-now that I know Bella's safe and had nothing to worry about.

The minute I went through the door, Alice pounced on me and started attacking me with questions. "Is she alright? What happened? Are you okay? Is her dad going to kill me for letting her walk alone? Tell me! Why aren't you answering any of my questions?"

"Because you're not letting me!" I said, trying to push her off me. Jasper came up behind her, and gently pulled her away, winking at me. I gave him a grateful smile-which he returned.

"Well? Tell us what happened!" Alice demanded; hands on her hip.

I sat down on the couch, and everyone turned their attention to me. It was like a group of pre-schoolers getting ready to hear their teacher tell them a story, and they don't want to miss a single word because they're scared they won't get a sticker afterwards.

"She's fine. When I found her she was limping in the rain-" I started.

"Oh no! Why? What happened?" Alice interrupted me, already starting to hyperventilate.

"Alice, just let him talk," Jasper said, rubbing her shoulder in an effort to calm her down. He was very good at that; whenever someone was angry, or upset, or close to hysteria, he would always be the one to calm them down. It was just his talent.

"She tripped over some uneven ground and twisted her ankle. Her phone fell into a puddle of water-which is why none of us could reach her," I explained. "So I told her to get in-actually, I had to _force _her to get in. The girl is so stubborn. Anyways, she finally got in, and I drove her home then came back here. That's all."

"She _fell_?" Emmett's boisterous laughed echoed through the room; his big, husky shoulders shaking up and down. "That's so classic. Typical that this would happen to Bella. Geez, I've known this girl for two days, and I already know pretty much everything about her."

"What did her dad say when you brought her home?" Rose asked, completely ignoring her boyfriend.

"Nothing. I didn't even go inside," I answered, then reached for the remote to check the weather reports for tomorrow.

Emmett scoffed. "Coward."

"Would _you_ have brought Rosalie home all wet with a broken leg if her father was a police officer that happens to own a gun?" I shot back. That shut him up; Emmett made a face, and muttered something incoherent I didn't hear.

"So is she okay?" Alice asked. I glanced at her and saw her eyes were still full of worry. I wonder if I looked like that earlier today, when I found out Bella was missing.

"Yes, Alice. She's fine-just a twisted ankle. No big deal."

Alice nodded. "Okay...good. Well, next time, I'm going to make sure she has a ride home. Or you could've given her a ride home, Edward. Why did you let her go off by herself?"

"I didn't know there was going to be a storm." And that was true. I may have been a little caught up with some _other_ thoughts...

"Well, so? You should've given her a ride anyways." Alice crossed her arms and shook her head. "So un-gentleman-ly. It's the least you could do; she's going to tutor you, right?"

That brought me back to my unhappy mood. I scowled at her. "No. I don't need a tutor, Alice."

"Oh, yeah? Did Bella show you all of your F's?"

I rolled my eyes. "Alice, you know that's because I'm never in school. I understand all the work completely; I just prefer not to do any."

"Edward, how long do you plan on staying in the eleventh grade?" Alice whined. "We're tired of hearing the words, 'I'm sorry, but your son does not have enough credits to pass the eleventh grade. I'm afraid he'll have to re-do it for another year.' Don't you get sick of that?"

"I'll pass when I want to," I mumbled, using the same words I told Bella today.

"Ugh. That's it." Alice walked over to me, and snatched the remote out of my hands to turn off the TV. She glared at me with her hands placed on her hips. She looked exactly like a parent at that moment, it was scary. "Two choices, Edward. Either you start doing some work and _pass_, or I get Bella to tutor you-whether you need it or not."

I stared into her topaz eyes, and I could see that she was serious. Whenever Alice makes up her mind, it's really hard to change it. And if you do happen to change it, you know you'll regret it-_never_ mess with Alice. I've learned that over these past years; her appearance doesn't show the real deadliness underneath all that innocence.

"Fine," I grumbled unhappily. "I'll pass. Now give me my remote back."

I tried to grab it from her, but she held it behind her back, and waggled her finger. "Ah, ah, ah. Not so fast. You have to also go to school everyday from now on-unless it's really important, like family problems or health problems."

I rolled my eyes again at my annoying sister. "Yeah, yeah, I'll go to school. Remote, please?"

She backed away from me so that I couldn't reach her without standing up. "And you'll actually pay attention and learn?"

"Yes! Remote, Alice!" I held my hand out for the small device, but Alice wasn't having it.

"Not yet. I need to get this in writing." She dashed upstairs quickly, and came back down with a long piece of paper. She set it on the coffee table, and handed me a pen.

"A _contract_?" I asked her in disbelief. She was smiling proudly, and nodded. Alice made a motion with her hands, urging me to sign it. "You've got to be kidding me, Alice. When did you make this?"

"A few months ago," she replied with a shrug. "I was planning on giving it to you anyways, and this is the perfect moment to do so. We all felt like you needed to get your act together, Edward."

I looked around the living room to find all of my siblings nodding in agreement. "What is this? An intervention?"

"Sort of..." Rose said, wincing. She pointed to Alice. "It was Alice's idea."

I gave Alice a glare. "I figured."

"Just sign it!" she scolded, and I picked up the pen and signed my signature at the line provided. Then I handed it back to Alice, and held out my hand for the remote.

"There. I signed the stupid thing," I grumbled. "Now give me back the remote."

She read through the contract, making sure I hadn't done anything to it. When she thought it was good enough, she smiled and handed me back the remote. I quickly aimed it at the TV and turned up the volume.

"Great!" Alice cheered happily. She got up off the couch and headed towards the stairs. "I can call Bella now!"

My ears shot up at the mention of her name. "What? Why? What does she have anything to do with this?"

"Well since she's not going to be tutoring you, I'll just ask her to kind of...help you. If I'm not here, she'll be the one to make sure you're studying properly." Alice started walking up the stairs, and I got up to follow her.

"Hold on," I called to her. "What do you mean? Like a-a...a _study-buddy_? I didn't agree to this!"

"Yes you did," she retorted, holding up the contract in her hands. "You signed it."

My eyes widened. "I didn't even read it!"

"That's your fault." Alice smirked. "Anyways, it says here you're not to complain either."

"Alice, no way. I'm not doing this," I told her. This was the last straw. I wasn't going to let Alice win again-contract or no contract.

She nodded. "Oh yes you are, Edward. Unless...you want me to take apart your Volvo?"

My mouth dropped open, and I was fuming. "What?!"

"You signed it," she said, pointing to the stupid contract. "If you don't do what you promised you'll do, I can take apart your car."

"Alice!" I whined. I had an evil sister in the house all these years, and I never knew it.

"You should've read the contract," she sang, dancing up the stairs into her room. I groaned, and slammed my head to the wall. Lesson learned; read the contract before signing anything-no matter how much you want the remote.

* * *

_A/N: Haha, I love __Alice__. That was a really long chapter. It was like, 9,000 something without the author's note, and 16 pages in Word! Wow! That's like the longest I've ever written, lol. I'm so proud! _

_Anyway, he was being a little nicer to her! Yaay! But I'm not letting you off that easily yet. Edward still doesn't trust Bella just yet. He's going to be mean again in the next chapter. I know, aww! Just when you thought they were finally getting along. But don't worry; it won't be long until he realizes he loves her. :) But I'm going to make Bella be stubborn here, and keep denying she loves Edward. _

_Anyways, review! And remember to read "Silent Tears" by _**luv-edward cullen-forever**_. And vote for "Under The Moon". Thanks!_


	6. Chapter 5

_A/N: Chapter 5._

_This chapter is dedicated to:_

**Demetria Moonbeam, sheeni15, Valice Cullen, Madjestic, Bella12797, Hexwitch, CullenGrl255, Marian Hood, monstergirl245, lilybookworm, xXalyssXx,**

_And anyone else who reads but don't review. Thank you!_

_Disclaimer: Short and sweet and to the point; I don't own Twilight._

- 5 -

**BPOV:**

Charlie was not happy to see me come home wet and limping. But I told him it wasn't any of the Cullen's fault-no matter how much I wanted to blame a certain member of that family. But even so, I was actually really glad that he wasn't that mean to me in the car. I mean, he _did_ bring me home safe and sound, and he _was _pretty nice.

I was actually in a really happy mood, and smiling when I got out of that car. For once, we were able to have a civilized conversation. I just hope that I'd get to see that side of him more often. And, who knows, maybe we could start being friends now.

That very thought brought a smile to my face as I entered the school the next day. Me...and him..._friends_. I tilted my head to the side as I thought about it. You know, that's not so bad actually-it could actually work. But I had an uneasy feeling-like being friends just wasn't enough for me.

"Hey, Bella!" Alice cheered as she approached me, waving her tiny hand. I smiled and waved back at her.

"Hi, Alice. Sorry to have worried you last night." I remembered how her brother had told me how worried she was.

"Oh, it's alright. As long as you're okay now," she said, and then looked down at my leg.

I laughed and ran a hand through my hair. "Yeah, it's better now. I don't have to limp so much when I walk."

"Cool, cool," she said distractedly, "So listen. Can you do me a favor?"

"Depends on what it is." From the first few days I've met Alice, I knew that you shouldn't be fooled by her small, tiny body. There's an evil genius underneath the pixie-like body. She can be very tricky and mischievous if she wants to.

"Oh...not much, really..." But from the way she said it, I knew it was something that I wasn't going to like. "You don't need to tutor Edward anymore..."

I nodded, and made a motion with my hands for her to continue. "But..."

"But I kind of need you to...well...study with him," she said slowly. "I don't trust him. I need someone to make sure he actually does his work when I'm not here."

"You mean like a..._baby-sitter_?" I asked incredulously. She wanted _me_ to baby-sit her scary older brother?

Alice shook her head, and smiled. "No, not exactly...more like a-a...a..._study-buddy_." She snorted after she said the words, "study-buddy", and giggled to herself. I gave her a strange look, and figured this must be an inside-joke-kind-of-thing.

I sighed, and started walking towards my next class. "I don't know, Alice."

The small pixie put her hands on her hips and pouted. "Why not?"

"Because...I don't know..." Because your brother scares me to the bone, yet at the same time seem to be able to attract me too? "Because I don't think he wants me there." That was half true-I don't want to be there either. But how to say it to Alice, who seems to be my new best friend, without seeming rude?

"Don't be silly, Bella," she said. "Of course he wants you there." I looked her straight in the eye and tried to figure out whether or not she's lying. The difference with me and Alice is that I can't lie to save my life, while she can be in danger at this very moment of something, and lie her way out of it. I swear, you can't even tell whether she's lying or not.

"Well..." I hesitated. Alice stared at me with a hopeful expression. Her eyes were wide, and her bottom lip was sticking out a bit in a semi-pout. It wasn't exactly the puppy-dog face, but it had the same effect. The look on her face had a mix between innocence and clueless ness-like she didn't know anything at all. "Ugh! How do you _do_ that?"

"Do what?" Alice blinked innocently.

"Fine! Fine! Fine!" I cried, throwing my hands up in the air. "I'll...be his..._study-buddy_." The name sounds so silly to me, and I had no idea why Alice chose that word.

"Yes! Thank you, Bella!" Alice squealed and threw her arms around me. I had to bend down a little to hug her back since she was so small.

I laughed, and tried to pry her off me. "Okay, Alice. You can get off me now."

"Sorry," she giggled sheepishly. Then she linked arms with me and together we walked through the halls. "So what's up? What's been going on in your life, Bells?"

I smiled at the nickname she called me. The only people who's called me that is my family members or close friends. It felt nice to think that Alice and the rest of the Cullen family-except for one member-would be like my family too. Well, not exactly like my family. I bet their adoptive mother is a much better mother than mine would ever be. It made me a little sad that my mom hasn't even come after us all these years when we left her. Does she even care about Charlie and me? I shook my head to clear those thoughts, and focused on answering Alice.

"Oh nothing much," I answered, and then paused. "Actually, I've been thinking of getting a job. Do you know any places here that's hiring?"

Alice tilted her head to think, and then suddenly a smile lit up on her face. She had that mischievous glint in her eyes again. "I know the perfect place, Bella. How do you feel about working with animals?"

- OOO -

Alice had brought me to an animal shelter after school. She said this shelter doesn't get many customers, and needs all the help they can get. Alice led me inside the place, and I looked around. It was pretty small, but looked very cozy as well. There was a beautiful lady with caramel-colored hair standing behind a counter. When we entered the store, she looked up and smiled at us.

"Oh, hello, Alice," she greeted her. Then she looked at me and smiled. "Who's this?"

"This is Bella. Bella, this is Esme," Alice introduced us. I smiled at the beautiful woman and smiled shyly. "I was wondering if Bella could work here part time?"

Esme's face lit up, and she smiled. "Of course! It's always nice to have extra help around here. Can you start today?"

"Wow, already?" I asked. That was fast. "Sure. O-Of course." Esme smiled and she held up a finger.

"Great, Bella. Wait right here." Esme went behind the door, and I turned to Alice with a smile.

"You know her?"

Alice nodded slowly. "Umm...yeah...she's a friend of the family."

"Cool," I said. I supposed I should've suspected something by the way she said it, but it was of course, Alice. You never know what she's thinking, so I decided to ignore it. The thing is, though, I couldn't help but think that the name "Esme" sounds so familiar...

I turned to Alice, who was tapping her fingers across the desk impatiently. Her perfectly manicured nails were clacking on the loud, hard wood. I wondered why she was in such a hurry. "Hey, Alice?"

"Hmm?" Alice seemed to be really distracted; like she couldn't wait to get out of here.

"Why does her name sound so familiar to me?" Alice stopped tapping the desk, and her face fell. But she quickly recovered herself, and smiled.

"It's a pretty common name," she pursed. I narrowed my eyes at her. Esme wasn't a common name-if you were to look for it in one of those magnet key chains, I can guarantee it won't be there. For once, I could tell she was lying. But before I could say anything, Esme came back with a sheet of paper and pen.

"Bella, can you fill this out, please?" she asked me, handing me the pen and paper. I nodded, and began reading it. "It's just some standard stuff about yourself." I filled it out quickly, and then gave her back the pen. Esme read through it, and smiled, putting it away. Then she held up an article of clothing and tossed it to me.

"What's this?" I unwrapped it, and saw it was a red and white t-shirt with my nametag on it.

"I guessed your size," Esme smiled, winking.

I traced my fingers around the metal nametag. "How'd you know I'd be working here?"

"Well...uh..." Esme stammered, and then looked at Alice. I turned to my best friend and saw her biting her lip nervously. Then she laughed and clapped her hands together.

"Enough talk! Come on, Bella. Go try it on." She started pushing me towards the back of the shelter, to a small dressing room.

"But, Alice-"

"Go! Hurry up!" Alice pushed me inside, and closed the door before I could say anything. How she knew I'd be working here, I had no idea. But nevertheless, I took off my top, and put on the shirt. Before going outside, I stared at my reflection. My hair was in a messy bun, so I took out the hair tie and re-tied my hair into a ponytail. Then I smoothed down my shirt, and opened the door.

When I got out, Alice was nowhere to be found. I went up to Esme, who was writing something down. "Esme, do you know where Alice went?"

"What?" Esme looked up in surprise, and her wide eyes met mine. "O-Oh, sorry, Bella. I didn't see you there. I think Jasper called, and she had to go."

I frowned. "Oh, okay." Why didn't she say goodbye first? She could've at least told me she'll be leaving.

"So can you do me a favor and start unpacking the sacks there?" Esme pointed to the closet behind her, and I walked over to open it. Inside were bags of animal food.

"Sure." I took one out, and set it on the ground. "Um...where do I put it?"

"Well, actually, can you open each one and re-fill their bowls please?" Esme motioned to another door, "The animals are in there."

"Okay." I looked down at the bag in my hand and saw the title, _Dog Food_. I opened the door, and dragged the sack inside. The animals started making lots of noise as soon as I walked in. I looked around to find where the dog section was. I finally found it two minutes later on the side. "There you are. Who's ready for some food? You must be starving." A little black poodle stared at me with wide eyes, and started barking.

I ripped open the bag, and carefully poured the food inside his bowl. Then I moved on to the next dog and did the same. I pretty much did that for the next few minutes. I thought how easy this job was going to be. Well, until _he_ had to ruin it all.

"What are you doing here?" his velvet voice yelled. I jumped at his sudden approach, and the bag flew out of my hands, spilling all its contents on the floor.

"I _was_ feeding the animals food," I muttered, staring at the scattered kibbles on the floor. "But thanks to you, I can't anymore."

"What are you doing _here_ at the animal shelter?" he clarified. I looked up to see that his stunning green eyes were narrowed into silts. He looked really angry, and I felt intimidated again.

"I work here now." I thought his eyes were going to pop out when I said that. His face was red, and he closed his eyes and tried to calm himself down. Then, without another word, he stalked out the door. I pressed my ear against the door and heard faint shouting in the background.

"How could you hire her?" I heard him say.

"Son, what's the problem? She's your sister's friend," a male voice said. Then I heard Esme's voice.

"And she seems like a very nice girl," she said. "And you know we could use all the help we can get, Edward."

I heard him exhale heavily. "Fine. But, as my parents, could you please tell me next time when something like this happens?" My mouth hung open, as I realized why Esme's name sounded so familiar. She was his mother. I couldn't believe it.

That's why Alice was being so secretive. I bet she knew all along that this was where her brother usually works. I should've known. Then, as I thought about it further, I remembered her saying to me that this is where he comes when he doesn't go to school. I should really pay closer attention to people when they're talking.

Now I knew why she was so eager to have me work here. She knew her brother would be here, and she knew how much he hates me. As every sister would do, she probably just did this to annoy him. But, why did she have to include _me_?

"Well...Edward, sweetie, she just came in today and asked for a job," Esme explained. "How were we supposed to tell you in time?"

"You could've called me," I heard him grumble.

"Does it really matter, Edward? She's here now. So just deal with it," said the male voice. I heard him sigh again, then their conversation stopped, and I heard footsteps. I quickly pushed myself away from the door, and went back to cleaning up the dog food on the floor. The door swung open, and there stood the devil himself.

"Hi." He still looked sort of mad, and I think he was pouting a bit.

I gave him a strange look and mumbled, "Hi."

"So you're going to be working now?" The way he said it made it seem like he really didn't want to be anywhere near me. I mean, I know I'm not that pretty, but come on. Besides, the way he treated me yesterday made it seem like he _did_ want to be near me. Sometimes this boy was just so confusing. Why does he need to have so many mood swings?

"Yeah. Is that a problem?" I snapped at him.

"It is," he answered, then scowled at me. I dropped the bag of dog food, and stood up.

"Okay, what is your problem?" I crossed my arms over my chest and glared at him. Enough is enough. I was sick of him treating me like this. "You have so many mood swings, seriously. I mean, one minute your all...'Bella, get in the car!', 'Carlisle could check on your foot tomorrow if you want'...and then the next your all...'So are you going to be working here now?' What's up with that?"

He stared at me with a blank expression for a second, then shook his head. I could see his face had softened, and his tone was nicer this time. "I'm just confused, okay?"

"Confused about what?" What is there to be confused of anyways?

"Nothing. Just get back to work," he growled. I threw my hands up in the air in frustration.

"You see? You just did it again!" I took a deep breath and tried to calm myself down. "Look. If you don't like me, fine. But don't go all nice to me one minute and be a complete jerk the next. Do you know how frustrating that is to me?"

"What's it to you?" he snapped at me. "Why do you care whether or not I'm nice towards you or not?"

"Because-" I paused. I honestly didn't know why I did. "How would you like it if someone was treating you like that?"

"I wouldn't care because I'd probably ignore them."

"So you want me to ignore you?"

"It would make it a whole lot easier if you did." I couldn't believe this. I didn't understand him at all. And this morning I woke up thinking I could be friends with him! I know now that that's not possible. Me and him; we could never be friends. It's just not meant to be. We could barely get through a day without fighting.

"Fine," I said, between gritted teeth. "Then I won't talk to you from now on."

"Unless you have to," I heard him add. I rolled my eyes, and turned back to the mess on the floor. There he goes again; I was just really getting sick of it. But now I won't have to worry about him. I don't even have to acknowledge him anymore. From this point on, what's-his-name Cullen will no longer be in my life.

After I finished scooping the mess off the floor, and feeding the dogs, I went back to the closet to get another sack. Then I saw that most of them were already gone. I looked back to my co-worker and saw that he had already filled the animal's bowls with food. The only bags left were for the fish, and birds. I took the bird bag, and lugged it towards the bird's section.

I tried to cut the bag open with my fingers, like I did with the dog food, but this bag was harder to cut. So I walked around the store until I found a pair of scissors. I brought the fingers to the top of the bag, and began sawing it open. They glued this bag pretty tight, and it took a lot of strength to cut through it.

"You need some help?" a voice asked behind me. I whirled around to see Cullen standing there with an amused expression and smirk on his face. I glared at him, and turned back to sawing the back open.

Why won't this stupid bag open? It's making me look like a fool in front of him. I grunted once in while as I kept on sawing through the stupid material of the bag. I almost dropped the scissors when I felt his presence behind me. His body was only mere inches apart from mine, and I could smell his cool scent even more than ever before.

"I know an easier way to open it." How could he stand so close, yet be able to sound like nothing is going on? My breathing hitched, and I took a few cleansing breaths to calm myself. Then I began sawing through it again. I literally dropped the scissors when his hand reached out to touch mine. I faintly heard the clanking sound the metal made when it came in contact with the floor. I think my heartbeat was beating too fast for me to hear it. It drowned out pretty much everything-that and also because I had a god standing so close behind me.

"Bella, why did you drop the scissors?" he asked, then removed his hand that was on top of mine to bend down and pick up the scissors. I turned my body slightly towards him, and he placed the scissors in my hand. I didn't say anything as I began to saw through the bag again. "Bella, honestly, just do it my way. It's a lot faster."

I ignored him and kept sawing. He sighed, then walked in front of me to stop me from sawing. He put both of his hands on top of mine, and held it tight so I couldn't move them. "Are you actually going to ignore me?"

To his response, I just snatched my hands away, pushed him aside, and started cutting through the bag again. Really, was this bag made of steel or something? It doesn't even look like I did anything to it. Cullen sighed again, and when I looked at him, he had his arms crossed across his chest. I had to practically _force_ myself from staring too long at his flexed muscles.

"I thought you were joking," he said. He clicked his tongue and shook his head. "You've got to be the most stubbornness person I've ever met."

I almost said out loud, _"And you've got to be the hottest I've ever met."_ But thankfully, my brain was still functioning, and I didn't say that out loud. I would've died if I literally did.

"Okay, come on, Bella. Let me open it. It's been five minutes." I could hear a bit of teasing in his tone, and that only made me even more determined to open the stupid bag. I heard him walk over to me, and felt him gently push me aside. "That's it. I'm doing this."

"Hey! I can do it!" I cried, and then covered my mouth. He turned to me with a smirk on his face and grinned crookedly at me.

"I thought you were ignoring me?" he said, chuckling.

I glared at him, and then crossed my arms over my chest. "Move."

"_Please_?" he teased. I tried to push him out of the way, but he was too heavy. He didn't even seem the least bit affected by my push. It looked like he didn't even move an inch. I finally gave up and rolled my eyes at him.

"Fine. Do it your way." He grinned crookedly at me again, and I couldn't help the feeling that came with it. It just made him look that much hotter.

Cullen flipped the bag upside down, and pointed to a tag there. I peered at it and almost hit myself for not seeing it sooner. The tag read, _Pull here to open_. I knew I shouldn't have, but I hesitantly looked up at a smug Cullen. He pulled the tag, and the bag opened easily. Then he handed the bag to me, and bowed in a teasing manner. "Milady."

I rolled my eyes, and stomped to the birds to pour them their food. A small little blue jay was there; chirping happily. I stroked its feathers, and body before tickling it under its throat. The bird squeaked in pleasure, and I smiled. I remembered when I was small, Charlie used to buy me lots of birds for me to play with. Since my mom was always so busy at work, and so was my dad, I'd always have a friend to play with even when they're not home. Of course, as soon as Charlie gets home, we'd always play ball together and hang out. I remember so much memories of my childhood with Charlie-but I couldn't really remember any with my mom.

The bird squeaked again, and snapped me out of my reverie. I lifted the bag to pour the food, when Cullen stopped me. "Are you sure you don't want me to do it? I don't think we want another mess on the floor."

I whipped around to glare at him. "That was your fault; not mine."

"How was it my fault? You're the one who let go!" he retorted.

"You scared me!" I shot back. Cullen snorted, and shook his head.

"Whatever. Do you want help or not?"

"_Not_!" I turned back to the bird and poured a few bits of food for it.

"Fine, but it's not my fault if another accident happens," he muttered. I scoffed as I headed to the next bird.

"That's not going to happen-" Of course, in these moments of irony, there happened to be a puddle on the floor, making me slip and fall. I lost control on the bag, and the food spilled on the floor-again. Why do these things keep happening to me? I really was bad luck.

Cullen bent down to give me a hand, but I ignored it and got up myself. I could tell he was trying to keep from laughing, but that only made me even madder. "No, that's not going to happen. I can see that, Bella."

I wanted to blame it on him, and say it was his fault he distracted me from seeing that puddle of water. But I knew he'd just come up with a clever and witty remark to counter it, so there was really no point. Instead, I bent down to start scooping it off the ground again.

"I'll clean it," he offered. "Bella, just go feed the fish. Their bag is smaller, so I hope you won't spill _that_ one too." He pressed his lips together to hold a smile. I glared at him before walking past him to the closet. I took out the small bag of fish food, and opened it easily-now that I knew how to.

I walked over to the fish tank and was amazed at how many beautiful and colorful fish there were. They were all swimming around happily in the aquarium tank. There was a little miniature cave there, and I could see a small red fish hiding in there. I tapped the glass lightly to try and get it to come out. Unfortunately, that only made it hide more.

I opened the tank, and started pouring the food inside. The fish all rose to the surface to get their food. Even the little red fish hiding in the cave. I closed the tank again, and looked around to see if there were anymore aquariums. Apparently, that was the only one. So I placed the bag of food (probably the only one that I haven't spilled) back in the closet. Then I walked back to the fish to marvel again at their beauty.

A medium-sized blue fish peered at me from behind the tank. I glanced down at the card and saw that it was an African Cichlid. I traced my fingers on the aquarium glass, and the fish followed my movement. This sort of thing makes me giggle; it's amazing how much fun you can have with fish-even if there's not much things you could do.

I heard footsteps behind me, and I knew who it was before he spoke; "I need to clean the tank, Bella."

"I can do it," I answered in a small voice. I started lifting the tank to drain out the water, but he put his hands on my shoulder to stop me. He grabbed some sort of net and a small cup.

"You need to get the fish out first." I watched him walk over to the sink nearby to fill up the cup with water. Then he walked back to the tank and scooped up the fishes with the net, and dropped them in the cup. He took another cup and did the same thing, since there were too many fishes to fit in one cup. He set the cups aside, and turned to me. "_Now_ you can drain the water."

I huffed at him before starting to carry the tank to the sink. Except I couldn't even reach the sink because Cullen was blocking my way. "What do you think you're doing?" he said.

"Bringing this to the sink to drain the water? Where else would you drain it?" He rolled his eyes and took the tank away from me.

"That's not what I meant. You shouldn't be carrying this, Bella. We've had enough accidents." He started walking to the sink, but I stepped in front of him so he couldn't.

"Look. I can carry this by myself, okay? I don't need you help." I tried to take the aquarium from him, but he won't let go.

"Stop it, Bella. Let go!" he scolded.

"You let go!" We sounded so immature right now, but I didn't care. I could do this by myself, and I hated the way he treated me like a child. I took care of myself for years when my mother wasn't around, and Charlie was busy in his room, studying.

Cullen started to move forward and tried to get past me, but I just kept blocking him even more. Eventually, he gave up and handed the tank to me. I gave him a smug smile before taking the aquarium. Then I started walking to the sink. "See? I can do it."

"Yeah, yeah. Just hurry-Bella, watch out!" he cried suddenly.

It was too late. The stupid puddle was there, and I slipped on it-_again_. The aquarium tank fell to the ground and shattered into pieces. One of the shards cut through my arm, and pain sliced through my body as the blood started to drip onto the floor.

**EPOV: **

"Yeah, yeah. Just hurry-Bella, watch out!" I cried, when I saw she was walking backwards towards the puddle of water. It was too late, though. She slipped and dropped the aquarium tank, making it shatter into pieces. But that didn't matter to me at that moment. I caught Bella before she could fall onto the ground and get the glass pieces onto her legs.

I dragged her away from that area, and saw a trail of blood follow. That's when I realized her arm had a piece of the glass in it, and she was bleeding.

"Ouch," she muttered, looking at her arm with wide eyes. She looked even paler than usual, and I could feel her going weak in my arms. I realized that she was scared of blood.

I lifted my hand to turn her face away. "Don't look at it."

She obeyed, and looked the other way, but she was panting. "Can you take it out?"

I shook my head, and started leading her to the front desk. "You're not supposed to take it out if you have a cut. It'll just hurt even more."

"I doubt it," she whined.

"Trust me, Bella." I stared into her eyes, hoping she'll do as I say. It seemed to work because she nodded timidly and turned away. I heard a faint sound of whimpering as I sat her down in one of the seats. I quickly ran to get a first aid kit, and opened it. I took out a gauze pad and bandage, and wrapped it around the piece of glass in her arm. Then I squeezed it a bit, and carried her to the car. "Let's go."

"What are you doing?" she cried. "Put me down. My arm's injured, not my legs."

"Yes, but I can't afford another accident," I lied. Part of the reason was because it gave me an excuse to touch her. Bella opened her mouth to say something, but I interrupted her before she could say anything. "Just be quiet and let me take care of you."

Bella closed her mouth, and pouted, but didn't say anything. I placed her gently inside the car, and hopped into the driver's seat.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"To Carlisle," I answered. "He was leaving when I came in, so he should be there by now."

"There?"

"At the hospital." I turned the ignition, and sped off the parking lot of the shelter. "I think a good stitching would do."

"Stitching?" she squeaked. I took a quick look at her before turning back to the road. She had a look of utter mortification on her face. "I am _not_ getting stitches."

"Unless you want that piece of glass there on your arm forever?" How could anyone be so stubborn? Bella was one of a kind.

"Why can't I just take it off?" she groaned.

"Because the blood is already starting to clot, and if you take it off, you'll do even worse damage to it." In all these years of living with Carlisle, and seeing him at work, I've picked up a few things from him that really did come in handy in times like this.

Bella didn't say anything, but I think I heard her grunt in response. I sighed, and without taking my eyes off the road, I said to her, "Bella, it's really not that bad. They'll knock you out and you won't even feel a thing."

She squeaked again, but didn't say anything. I reached over to grab her hand (the one that wasn't injured) and stroked it gently in an effort to calm her. Bella looked up at me in surprise, but then she snatched her hand away, and crossed it over her chest, and stared out the window. I sighed and drew back my hand. She was still mad at me for being so "confusing" and "frustrating"-as she calls it.

I kept my eyes on the road, and for a while, neither of us said anything. "You did it again," Bella stated in a flat tone.

"Did what?" I asked, even though I already knew the answer.

"The whole mood-changing thing!" she snapped angrily at me. "What is with you, seriously? The sudden hand-holding thing?"

"I was just trying to comfort you, Bella," I told her. "If you don't want that then fine."

"It's not...I-I..." she sighed, then continued, "If you want to comfort me one minute, then fine. But don't act like a completely different person the next! You're acting like such a jerk."

I slammed the brakes on the car, and whipped around to face her. "Can you just...stop? Bella, I'm trying to figure things out, okay? I'm confused...I don't know how to act..."

"What is there to be confused about?" she yelled, raising her voice.

"I don't know how to act around you!" I shouted.

"Why? What's so hard about being nice, or at least polite? You don't have to be so mean to me!"

I pinched the bridge of my nose, and tried to talk in a calmer voice by gritting my teeth. "I...don't...like to get too..._close_ to people...okay?"

"Why?" Bella's tone was pretty rude, and it irritated me.

"Just because," I said, just as harshly. I turned the steering wheel, and pulled up into the parking lot of the hospital. I hopped out of the car, and stomped to her side to open her door. She got out, and muttered a brief, "Thanks" before proceeding to the hospital. I followed behind her, locking the door with a click of a button. Bella was already in front of me, so I jogged up to her to lift her into my arms again.

"Hey! Put me down!" she tried to wriggle out of my grasp, but I held her tighter. We walked inside, and Bella gave up on trying to break free. I went up to the front desk-not letting Bella down.

"Excuse me," I said politely to the lady in the front desk. She had red hair that was tied into a bun. The lady looked up and I saw that it was Caroline. She's been working here for as long as I can remember. "Caroline, can you call my dad, please?"

"Edward!" she said in surprise. Her hand flew up to her chest, and she sucked in a breath. "H-How nice to see you...how are you?"

"Fine. Can you call my dad, please?" I repeated.

She nodded, and picked up the phone. "Sure, of course. What seems to be the problem?"

Bella snorted, and I saw her roll her eyes. I held back a smile, because I knew what she was thinking. Bella was right in front of her with a bleeding arm, and Caroline didn't even notice. "Well, as you can see, Bella has a bleeding arm."

Caroline furrowed her brows in confusion. Then she finally looked down at Bella's arm, and her eyes widened. "Oh, my! I didn't see that." Bella snorted again, and she turned to me with a smirk. I raised my eyebrows at her, and she shook her head.

"We'll be right here," I said, carrying Bella to the seating area. I set her down on my lap, and put my arms around her waist to hold her there. She exhaled heavily and glared at me.

"Do you _have_ to do that?" she whined.

"Do what?" I asked, blinking innocently.

Bella narrowed her eyes even further. "Put me in your lap, carry me...I can sit and walk by myself."

"Who said you can't? I just wanted to hold you." I grinned at her, and she blushed and looked away. I chuckled, and Bella went up and down in my lap because of it. But then she stood up so abruptly that I didn't get to react.

"I don't believe you," she said, shaking her head. Bella crossed her arms across her chest, but then dropped it to the side when she realized the pain it caused, and winced.

I stood up too, and tried to approach her. She only backed away from me. "What? What did I do?"

"Okay, that's it. Can you just do me a favor and ignore me completely?" Bella said dryly. "It's much easier that way. That way, I won't have to stay up half the night worrying about whether or not we'll get along each day."

"You think about me at night?" I asked with a smirk. Bella rolled her eyes and closed her eyes. She took a deep breath, and spoke with her eyes still closed.

"Just ignore me, okay? Pretend I don't exist, and I'll pretend you don't," she said, trying really hard to stay calm. "So there's nothing to be confusing about. You won't have to be mean to me _or _nice. You don't even have to talk to me, okay?"

"I don't want to do that," I said quietly. Bella's eyes flashed open, and she looked angry.

"Why not?" I winced at her tone of voice. It sounded like she wanted nothing to do with me, and for some reason, that hurt.

"Because I don't want to ignore you." I shrugged like it was the most casual thing ever.

Bella's eyes flashed again, and she bit her lip and closed her eyes again. "I give up."

"Give up?" I slowly walked towards her as Bella opened her eyes.

"Yes, I give up. I don't know what to do anymore," she replied warily. "I don't understand you at all. This morning I know you weren't happy when you found out I'd be working with you. And now, I'm giving you a chance to completely ignore me, and you say you don't want to. What is wrong with you?"

"I don't want to ignore you, Bella," I answered truthfully. "I just...look; I just need time to think this through, okay? Please?"

"Think _what_ through? You know what? I don't have time for this-these silly games you're playing with me." Bella frowned at me. "I don't want to hear anymore. After this, let's just try and stay out of each other's paths, okay? I'll quit the shelter and find a new job. I really don't have time for this."

I didn't get to answer because at that moment, Carlisle came out. He motioned us over, and we walked up to him. "Come on, Bella. Let's get you all stitched up. It doesn't look too bad; good job, Edward."

I nodded stiffly, but didn't say anything. Neither did Bella. She just followed Carlisle without a word, while I went back to the seating area. I was so confused.

I really didn't know how to react to her. I didn't know whether to treat her nicely, or the same way I treat everybody else-just ignoring them, and being mean. But I knew that I didn't want to treat Bella that way. There was something else I was feeling about her, and I didn't know what it was. I closed my eyes, and rubbed my face with my hands.

All I know is, I didn't want her to ignore me. I knew I wanted her a part of my life-but as what? As a friend? I don't know what to do. In times like this, I missed my mom the most. She's always been the one to give me advice, and I wished she was still here to help me now. She'd know what to do with this. She'd know what I'm feeling; she knows me better than anyone else-sometimes even more than me.

Bella was different than anyone else I've met; I knew that. I just didn't know how to act towards her in times like this. I was so confused. Why does everything have to be so complicated?

I didn't want her to work at the shelter because I knew I'd be getting the same confused feelings I'm feeling now. I needed to think this through, and avoid her until I can figure out how to act towards her; how I feel about her. But yet, at the same time, I was happy that she's working there now. And I knew I didn't want her to quit. If she worked at the shelter, I'd be able to see her everyday, and I knew I liked that.

I sighed, and groaned at the throbbing pain in my head all this thinking caused me. Bella should be out any minute now; I've been sitting here thinking for two hours-surely I would've come up with an answer by now, right? Wrong. I'm still as confused as ever.

All this thinking is wearying me down. I got up off the chair, and went to the small cafeteria to get some food for Bella. I knew she must be hungry when she comes out. It was almost time for dinner.

I didn't really know her well enough to know what she'd like, so I just got her a plain ham and cheese sandwich, and hoped she wasn't allergic to ham-or cheese. I also got her a bottle of water, knowing she'll be thirsty after two hours of surgery.

I returned to the seating area, just as Carlisle and Bella came out of the hospital rooms. Bella was in her normal clothes again, and her arm was all stitched up. I've always wondered how my father did such an amazing job with his work; you can't even see the stitch. It looks even better than before now.

"Hey," I greeted her with a smile. "It wasn't that bad, right?"

Bella turned her face away, and acted like I wasn't even there. I forgot about her little rant before, and how she said we weren't supposed to acknowledge each other. Carlisle must have sensed something wrong, because he coughed, and clapped his hands.

"Well, I'll just leave you two alone then," he said, flashing us a smile. "Bella, you're as good as new, so don't you worry about a thing. You don't feel any pain, right?"

Bella shook her head and smiled. "No. Thank you, Carlisle."

My father smiled and stepped closer to me, leaning in my ear. "Take good care of her now, Edward." He said this in a low voice so Bella couldn't hear. I fought the urge to roll my eyes. He acted like we were a couple.

Still, I placed my hand on the small of Bella's back, and led her out. "I bought you some food. I hope you're not allergic to anything."

Bella cast a glance at the bottle of water and sandwich in my hands. She walked a little bit faster in front of me, and I met her pace. I tapped on her shoulder, but she ignored me and kept striding forward.

"Bella, you've got to eat," I told her in a soft voice. "Please? I don't want you to faint or something."

Suddenly, she stopped. It was so abrupt, that I had to make sure I didn't bump into her. She whipped around, some of her hair brushing across my face, and grabbed the food in my hands. Bella tore open the wrapper to the sandwich, and took a big bite. Then she took a big gulp of water, closed it, and handed back the food to me. And with that, she started walking again.

I sighed. "Bella, stop it." When she didn't stop, and continued walking, I had to run in front of her so she couldn't go anywhere else. I narrowed my eyes at her, but she just looked past me as if I wasn't there. "Bella! Stop it! You're acting so immature."

Her eyes flashed, and she opened her mouth to say something, but closed it again. Then, she tried to push me out of the way, but I stayed firm. I knew she wasn't going to listen to me, so I did what I had to do. I picked her up, and carried her to the cafeteria to set her down on a chair.

She was about to get up, but I held her shoulder so she wouldn't move. "No. You're not going anywhere. Really, this is ridiculous."

"So are you!" Bella glared at me, not even bothering to keep her voice down. Her loud voice had turned a few heads and people were looking curiously at us now.

I sat down in the seat across from her, and looked her straight in the eye. I knew what she was thinking. "Don't even try. I'll just pick you up again and carry you back here."

Bella rolled her eyes, and crossed her arms; her bottom lip jutting out in a pout. I unwrapped the sandwich and pushed it to her. I did the same with the bottle of water. "Eat. Now."

She made a face and shook her head. "If you don't want to eat this, I can trade it for something else you'd like," I said in a soft tone, trying to get her to eat something.

"I don't want to eat anything," she answered coldly. I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose.

"Bella..." I said in an exasperated tone. I let out another big breath and looked her in the eye. Her head was angled away from me, but she was looking at me with a curious look. "Alright. You want me to tell you why I'm confused?"

She sat up a bit, and nodded. I smirked, and pushed the water and sandwich towards her again. "Eat first, and I'll tell you."

"Tell me and I'll eat," she retorted. I gave her a look, then sighed.

"Fine. Let's both do it at the same time," I told her. "You eat, I'll talk."

"Fine." She took another bite of the sandwich, and looked at me with wide, hopeful eyes. She waited for me to start talking before she started chewing the food.

"Ever since...my mom...-" I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. "-_died_...I don't like getting to know people. I don't like to let them into my life, okay?" I paused, trying to figure out how to explain to her how I feel.

"So...you're not a people person?" she concluded, between bites. I laughed.

"I guess that's one way of saying it." Tracing the edges of the table, I continued, "I always push people away, because...I'm..._afraid_ if I get too close with someone...they'll..."

"They'll leave," she guessed again, in a small voice. I closed my eyes, and nodded. The memory of my mother was just too painful for me to remember. I felt a hand stroking mine, and I opened my eyes to see Bella giving me a small smile. "I don't need to know anymore."

I nodded gratefully, and smiled. "Thanks."

She took one last bite of her sandwich, and threw the wrapper in the garbage. Then she finished drinking her water, and threw the bottle out too. "Come on. Charlie's probably wondering where I am."

We walked out of the hospital, and hopped into my car. The ride home was silent; none of us really saying anything. There wasn't much _to_ say. I think she sensed how painful it was for me to talk about my mom, and didn't want to ask me anymore. We arrived in her driveway, and before I could open the door for her, Bella jumped out of the car.

"Thanks for driving me there," she smiled, through the car window. Then her smile faded, and she gave me a serious look. "But, I'm still going to quit, and I still think we should keep our distance. See you at school." Bella waved at me, and ran inside her house before I could say anything.

It took me a while to get out of her driveway. I was really surprised at her. No girl has ever suggested we'd keep our distance; it's always _me_ saying that. But it's not like I like Bella in that way...do I? I rubbed my face with my hands and groaned again. This was so confusing. I really don't know what to do.

I heard a loud tapping coming from the house, and I saw Charlie there tapping on the window. I waved to him, and he waved back. I knew it was my cue to leave. So I backed out of the driveway, and with one final wave to Charlie, I started my drive towards home.

_A/N: Not really my favorite chapter to write. Although, I find it funny how Charlie's tapping on the window to get him to leave. I don't know why, the mental image of that makes me smile. Anyways, review._


	7. Chapter 6

_A/N: Hey, everyone! School started, and I have to adjust at a new school :( I'm sad. So I decided to try and update everything at the same time, even though I know I'm late-sorry about that. It's just been so hectic. On the first week of school, I had homework (I know, already?! It's a tough school...), and on the first day of school, I had to go school-supply shopping. Also, I wasn't able to reply to your reviews-I'm so so, sorry! I feel so guilty about that. At first it was because FF had some problems with that-I think it's fixed now-and then anyways, after that, well, you know I had no time. On Sunday-last Sunday, it was my brother's birthday party and well, that day just got wasted, and I couldn't go online. And then the days before that, I just got the Mortal Instrument Series and finished reading them, and so I was occupied with them the whole weekend, and the whole week two weeks ago. Lol, it's awesome, and on my profile, I've said that too, but it is. My new favourite couple is Jace and Clary! Lol :) Okay, so now, I'm rambling. The point is, sorry I took so long, and I hope you like this chapter._

_This chapter is dedicated to: _

**Bettyboo23, Twilightaholic1122, Bella12797, , questioningthemind, genevievecullen, x7natasha7x, VALICECULLENatFORKSHIGH, melissamencia,**_ and to my anonymous reviewer,_** LoverOfTwilight (),**

_And anyone else who reads, but I don't know they do. Thanks, everyone!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. And I don't own the right to be able to switch schools either. Because if I owned either of them, I'd be happy. Okay, that didn't make sense, sorry. I just really miss my friends! And _**Melissa**_! You're such a spoiler, you know that??? Gosh!!! Meanie. Rubbing it in my face that you have the book and I don't, AND that stupid Katniss kissed Gale. I don't care! Lol, okay, you guys don't care about my issues, and probably want to read. Moving on…

* * *

_

- 6 -

**BPOV:**

The locks of my-fourth, I think?-suitcase made a _click_ as I hatched them together. I sighed, and looked around the room at the mess I made trying to find the right clothes to pack. My already-packed suitcases were in the corner-well, so far, it was only a suit_case_. This was my second suitcase, and I lugged it over to the corner to put with my other one.

Glancing down on the list for what seemed like the hundredth time that day, I realized I still had a few more things to pack. But it wasn't many, so I took my blue duffle bag out, and started packing my stuff in there, while remembering my conversation with Alice last week on Friday.

_-Flashback-_

"_Alice!" The small, tiny, figure turned around at the sound of her name being called. When she spotted it was me who called her name, Alice smiled, and waved crazily at me. She waited for me to catch up, and I walked faster to her._

"_Hey, Bella," she greeted me, when I reached her. "What's up?"_

_I sighed, and looked apologetically at her. "I'm sorry, Alice. I can't tutor your brother."_

_Alice frowned, her forehead creasing. She opened her mouth to say something, but paused, and closed it again. Tapping her chin, she smiled. "Why, Bella?"_

"_I-I…" What was I supposed to say? That he infuriates me so much, and I don't know how she's put up with him all these years? How do I say that without sounding so insulting? But it turns out I didn't need to say anything at all, because Alice interrupted me._

"_Never mind," she said quickly, pushing it away. "You have your reasons. I'll respect that."_

"_Um…yeah…that's it," I said awkwardly. I started to feel a little guilty, because all she wanted me to do was make sure her brother's studying, and I couldn't even do a simple thing like that. Now it's even worse that she's being so forgiving with all of this._

_But Alice only laughed. "It's okay, Bella. I don't mind. You don't have to study with him." She linked her arm through mine, and together, we started down the hall to our class. "Besides, it wasn't my position to ask you in the first place. He's not really any of your business, so I shouldn't be such a pest."_

"_You weren't a pest, Alice," I told her, feeling even guiltier. Why did she have to be so darn nice and forgiving? "It's not you; it's me."_

_Alice started laughing; her high-pitched voice echoing through the halls. She quirked her eyebrow at me curiously. "You're breaking up with me?" Alice started to sniffle, and pretended to look at sad._

_I laughed, and then put on a serious face. "It's just not meant to be. It's better if we stay friends."_

"_Alright…" Alice sighed, bowing her head sadly. When she looked up, and met my gaze, we both started laughing again at how ridiculous we sounded. By then, we had reached our first class of the day, and Alice patted my back. "Oh, Bella. We should be in a play or something."_

_I giggled. "Alice, that's the only acting I've ever done. I'm a terrible liar. Besides," I added, shrugging, "Everyone knows the break-up line. It's not really something to be proud of."_

"_Well, _I'm_ proud of it!" she insisted stubbornly. Alice nodded her head determinedly, causing the black spikes on her head to bounce up and down. _

"_Come on." I laughed again, and pulled her into class._

_-End of Flashback-_

Even now, I still wondered how she could possibly be so forgiving. Surely, I didn't deserve that much kindness, did I? As I packed my last article of clothing into the duffle bag-which happened to be my favourite white sweatshirt-and zipped up the bag, I thought about maybe reconsidering the whole _study-buddy_ ordeal. All I had to do was make sure he studied-I didn't actually have to _talk_ to him, did I?

_No_, I thought, answering my own mental question. _As long as he's studying, you don't have to say a word to him._ I started to picture what it would be like everyday if I came to his house to make sure he studies, but not talk to him at all. The mental image in my head was of me sitting on one far end of the couch, and him sitting on the other far end of the couch-both of our heads buried deep inside the books.

Then, when we were both done studying, I would get up and leave. That sounds easy enough-I could handle that much, can't I? I knew I owed Alice that much-for being so nice, and being my friend and everything.

Dragging my duffle bag to the corner of my room, and starting to clean up all of the scattered items in my room, I nodded my head. Yes, I could handle that much. I _would_ handle that much.

"So it's settled," I told myself, staring at the reflection in the mirror that was just recently put up behind my bedroom door. "You're going to tell Alice that you _will_ make sure her brother studies, and you _will_ be able to handle it." My voice sounded confident and happy when I spoke, but looking at the girl in the mirror, I could see that she really wasn't. Even though she tried to fake a smile, I could see in her eyes that she was pretty sad.

But it's not like it's _her_ fault Alice's brother is so frustrating. Maybe some people are just born that way. But I never actually thought that some people were born…annoying, or evil, or frustrating. I've always thought they had to be _taught_ to act like that. Then I remembered his mother, and what he'd said to me in the hospital:

"_Ever since my mom…_died_…I don't like getting to know people. I don't like to let them into my life okay? I always push people away, because…I'm _afraid_ if I get too close with someone…they'll-"_

"_They'll leave," I had guessed softly. He closed his eyes and nodded._

So maybe it was because of his mother's death that he was acting like this. Surely, he couldn't _possibly_ be born being so _infuriating_, can he? I finished with the last piece of clothing in my room, and already, it looked as clean as it was when I first moved in here.

I checked the clock on the wall and saw I had a few more minutes left before I had to leave. I was really excited for this trip. I remembered when Alice first came up to me two weeks ago, telling me we're going on our first overnight trip of the year...

_-Flashback-_

_"Bella! Bella! Bella!" the tiny pixie's voice echoed loudly through the halls of our school, causing some heads to turn around and look at what all the commotion was about. As she neared me, I could see her face was filled with excitement. She was waving a piece of paper in one hand, and a black pen in the other._

_"Alice," I hissed, pulling her arm. "I'm right here, stop yelling. People are staring."_

_"Let them stare," she said, shrugging. Then, even louder, so that everyone can hear, she announced, "They're just jealous 'cause they're not going on an overnight trip like we are!" Alice squealed again before continuing, "Juniors and Seniors only!" _

_"We're going on an overnight trip?" I asked, forgetting for a moment about the crowd that had now gotten bigger. _

_"Yep! Mr. Banner said so. He told me if you wanted to come, you have to sign your name right here." She showed me the piece of paper that was filled with lines and names. I took the pen and signed my name on an empty line. _

_"Where are we going?" I gave Alice the pen back. _

_"Camp Forks-to learn about history, and biology," __s__he answered, rolling her eyes and wrinkling her nose__. Then her face lit up into a smile. "But I heard there was going to be lots of cute instructors there, so that should be fun."_

_I laughed. "Sure, sure."_

_-End of Flashback-_

The beep on the computer, signalling I had a new email message, knocked me out of my reverie. I dashed to the computer, and clicked on the new message. It opened up in front of me, and when I read who it was from, I frowned and deleted it.

It was from my mother-_again_. She'd been sending me lots of emails asking me to forgive her ever since I've moved in with Charlie. She used to call on my cell phone, but I never answer it. Or, she called on our home phone, but I always tell Charlie to tell her I'm busy, or simply don't want to talk to her. So, she used the internet to communicate with me now. Of course, I don't ever reply to her emails either.

On the first day she had started to email me-it was the second week of summer, and the second week I started living with Charlie-her message read:

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Monday, July 8, 2009-9:30 AM:_

_Sender: renee(at)mail(dot)com  
_

_To: bella(at)mail(dot)com _

_Subject: I'm Sorry_

_Bella, dear. I know you're not talking to me, and don't answer any of my phone calls. I know you're still mad at me. Honey, I've missed you so much. I just want a second chance. I want my Bella-baby back. I really am sorry, sweetie. I know I've been a terrible mother-always putting my job first rather than my family. And that incident…it wasn't Charlie's fault-or yours-it was mine. All of this was my fault, and I just want a chance to make it up to you. Please, Bella. I'm just a human. I'm a human mother who misses her daughter very, very much. Please, please forgive me._

_I love you, Bella, honey._

_Love,_

_Mom._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The first time I had read that, I was still very angry at her. I can hold grudges for a very long time, and this was no exception. I thought that she was only trying to guilt me into forgiving her, and that the only reason she wants me back is because she wants what she can't have. My mother has always been the type to take on challenges-she's always been the one who wants to do what nobody else does, just to prove to herself that she _can_ do it. So, in a way, I guess I was like a challenge to her. That very thought made me madder that day; who is she to think of her daughter that way-as a _challenge_?

But the fact that she keeps sending me emails everyday, and trying to get me to talk to her, made me reconsider. My mom was never a persistent kind of gal. If she sees that whatever she wanted was out of reach-and she's tried hard enough to get it, but failed-she'll give up on it, and moved on. It's been about four weeks now, and she still hasn't given up. So maybe, she really did sincerely want me back.

Which is why, when I reread that letter right before school started, I started to feel a little guilty for not returning her phone calls, or replying to her emails. I started to think that maybe I should forgive her-forgive and forget, right? But then I thought of what a terrible mother she was, and decided against it. I wasn't ready to forgive her just yet, and let her into my life again. What if she did the exact same thing she did before, and hurt me again?

So ever since then, I'd stopped even reading her emails at all, and just deleted them every time her name comes up on my inbox. I thought maybe, for now, it would be easier that way. Sure, I may seem really cruel, but in my opinion, she deserves it.

"Bella! Time to go, Bells!" Charlie called. His voice was pretty close by, so I'm guessing he's right outside my door. Clicking the computer off, I skidded across the floor of my room and grabbed my bags in the corner, before opening the door to meet the face of a very stern-looking Charlie. He had creased lines on his forehead and under his eyes, making him look about ten years older than he really was.

"Dad…" I sighed exasperatedly at him, and gave him a look. "Did you stay up late again last night?"

Charlie smiled, the lines under his eyes tilting up into a smile also. "Sort of," he admitted. I gave him another look, and opened my mouth to say something, but he interrupted me. "Bella, I had a lot of work to do. There were some cases about a few missing teenagers downtown. This is important stuff."

Dragging my bags into the hallway, and shutting my door, I turned to look at Charlie with a worried look on my face. "I know. I just wished you would get more sleep. It's not healthy to stay up so late for a man of your age."

Charlie chuckled, and ruffled my hair, making it stick up in all sorts of direction. "I'm not that old, kiddo."

"You're getting there," I teased, smiling up at him. He rolled his eyes playfully, and together, we made our way down the stairs with my suitcases. I carried my light duffle bag while Charlie carried the two heavy suitcases of mine. When we reached the bottom, he grunted, and started rubbing his back. "See? Sleep gives you more strength."

"It's not my fault; you're heavy bags did this to my poor, poor back," he said, still rubbing his back. Charlie straightened up, and we heard a loud cracking sound when he did. He winced and made an "o" with his mouth, and shook his head disapprovingly as he stared back down on my pile of bags. "Girls," he muttered, so quietly, I didn't think I was supposed to hear.

I laughed and dragged my luggage to the front door, since my dad's "poor, poor back" was still hurting. "If you think _my_ bags were heavy," I called to my dad over my shoulder, "You should see-" The sound of a car honking interrupted me, and I knew who it was before I opened the door. "-Alice's."

Alice hopped out of her yellow Porsche, and started running towards me. She practically tackled me into a hug when she reached the front door. As usual, a bright, wide and happy smile was planted on her face. "Happy Camping Day!"

"Alice, going camping for five days isn't a holiday," I told her, shaking my head. "So it isn't really something to get overtly excited about."

"Oh, I get excited about everything, Bella," she answered, shrugging. Waving her fingers, she motioned for me to follow her to the car. I did, and so did Charlie. Alice opened the trunk of her car, and Charlie started helping me lug my bags into the trunk again.

"So I've noticed." I peered over her shoulders, and was surprised to see only one bag there. I frowned, and stared at Alice in confusion, but she didn't seem to find anything weird about it. "Why is there only _one_ bag, there?" I had expected it to be crammed with at least twenty suitcases.

"Oh, this isn't _mine_," Alice said, sticking her thumb to herself. "This is Jasper's. _Mine_ are in his car-they took up the whole space, so we had to use my car for Jasper's bag."

I laughed. "Okay. That makes more sense." Then looking back to Charlie, I gave him a smug look. "Did I tell you? Now imagine carrying all of _Alice's_ bags down the stairs."

Charlie's expression was priceless-he looked like he was about to throw up any minute, at the thought of carrying Alice's luggage. I laughed again as Alice closed the trunk, and hopped in her car. I took the passenger seat and buckled my seatbelt, rolling down the window to say goodbye to Charlie.

"Bye, dad! We'll be back on Friday night," I reminded him, just in case he forgot. Charlie nodded.

"I know," he said, then looked at Alice. "Are you sure you girls don't want me to pick you up? I could take a day off from work…"

"No, dad. I already told you, I'm fine with getting a ride from Alice." Looking back at Alice, I asked, "Right?" just to make sure.

"Right," she answered, smiling her brilliant white smile at my dad. "It's fine. Besides, I doubt my luggage will fit in your car, Charlie."

The same pained expression appeared on Charlie's face, but he didn't push the subject any further. So with a final goodbye from Charlie, Alice sped off my driveway. I could still see his expression in the rear-view mirror as we drove off.

Laughing, I shook my head. "That was genius; telling my dad he'd have to carry your entire luggage in the car, so that he'd drop the subject," I told Alice.

"Yeah, well…it works for everyone," she said, then pouted. "No one except for Jasper likes to carry my luggage."

"That's because you have too many," I told her, giggling.

"It's essential for every girl to have at _least_ twenty different suitcases," she said, then looked at me sideways. "I don't see how you could possibly fit all the things you need with just two suitcases and a duffle bag, Bella. I swear, the way you and Rosalie packs amazes me."

"How many bags did Rosalie have?" I asked, curious. I would've thought Rosalie would have as many bags-if not more-as Alice does. I mean, she looks like the type of girl who'd rather wear short skirts than pants any day-she does have the legs for it, unlike me. Plus, I would've thought she'd want to pack make up-not that she needs it, since she _already_ has the face of an angel. Some people just get all the luck.

"Three, like you." Alice rolled her eyes. "I don't understand how you guys could do that."

"Alice, we're only gone for five days," I reasoned. "No need to pack that many things."

"But I change outfits every time I get bored-which is often," she added, as she made a right. An old man passing by stared at us curiously as Alice raised her arms up in frustration like a mad-woman. "I can't live without clothes!"

"You don't have any make-up in there?" I asked incredulously. "_Just_ clothes?" I figured she must have a really had time carrying all that-clothes are really heavy. But then again, she said that Jasper had carried it for her, so I guess that's why she carries so much stuff. I'm pretty sure if no one was willing to carry it for her, she wouldn't have brought that much luggage.

"Uh-huh…some accessories and shoes too," she said, then smiled and winked at me sideways. "I've got inner beauty-no need for make-up." I laughed, but couldn't agree more. That she does.

We arrived at the school-where everyone was supposed to meet for the trip-and Alice parked expertly on an empty parking space. Getting out of the car, a strong, cold, blast of wind hit me hard, and I quickly buttoned up my jacket. It wasn't this cold in the morning-Mother Nature must really hate me.

Alice had already opened the trunk and got out my bags. I grabbed my duffle and one of the lighter suitcases, and Alice carried the heavier one, along with Jasper's bag. I was actually surprised she could lift it with such ease; for someone so small, she had a lot of upper body strength-or strength in general. Together, we dragged our bags to the bus used to carry our luggage, and set it inside.

I could see Jasper and the rest of the Cullens lining up in front of another bus. When we caught up to them, Jasper's eyes widened in horror. He held up his hands in surrender. "Please don't tell me you have another suitcase."

"No, I don't have any more, Jazzy," she said, rolling her eyes playfully. Squeezing his upper arm playfully, she giggled. "Even if I did, it wouldn't be so bad. You could use some muscle in this area." Which was a lie, of course, since all of the Cullen boys were already so buff and fit. I wondered if they worked out together or something.

"Yeah, like _moi_," Emmett said, flexing his muscles to everyone. Rosalie rolled her eyes and slapped his arm.

"Emmett!" she scolded. "Stop it. Everyone knows how muscular you are, you're embarrassing me."

"Aw, you know you love it, Rosie," he cooed, flexing his muscles in front of her face. As much as she tried to look mean and demeaning, I could tell Rosalie was actually hiding a smile, and enjoying every minute of it. I giggled at how perfect they were for each other.

"So tell me. Are you guys going to flirt the whole way there? Because Bella and I will feel very third-wheel-ish, right Bella?" I glanced at the voice beside Rosalie-the one that I hadn't even realized was there. Okay, that was a lie-it should actually be, the one that I hadn't _want_ to realize was there. The one that I was trying to avoid.

Putting on a smile, I turned to the youngest boy of the Cullen family, and tried to make my voice as nice as possible. "Right. We'll feel very third-wheel-ish."

He looked like he was about to say something, but was interrupted by Mr. Banner, who was holding up a clipboard with a list of names, and was trying to get everyone's attention. "Alright, everyone! Listen up. I hope everyone had a good sleep last night? Lots of rest?"

We all murmured our chorused response, and Mr. Banner smiled. "Good. Okay, so just to clarify for anyone who is _still_ confused as to where we're going, and _why_ we're going…" He spoke generally to everyone, but his eyes were focused on Mike when he spoke. I didn't blame him; I could tell from Mike's expression that he really had no clue of what was going on.

"We are going to go camping at…" he trailed off, and looked to see if anyone in the crowd knew the answer to his unspoken question.

Jessica raised her hand, and when Mr. Banner called on her, she answered, "Camp Forks."

"Right. Which is a national historic site of where the Native People first lived. We're going to learn about how they first came here, what they did, why they did what they did, and so on, and so on…" Mr. Banner paused, and smiled. "Fun, right?"

"Yes!" we all responded, feigning excitement. I heard some senior boys in the back cheer, and hollered, but only until Mr. Banner told them to quiet down.

"Okay, okay. Great enthusiasm," he said, sarcastically. "Keep that up. We're going to need a lot of enthusiasm in these five days. But we're not _just_ going to learn about history. We're also going to learn about…science! More specifically, biology. And even _more_ specifically, the animals in the forests of Camp Forks. Since, of course, I _do_ teach most of you biology-very well, I might add. Isn't Mr. Banner the best teacher you've ever had?" The class laughed, and nodded. "Yes, I am, thank you."

"Go Mr. Banner! Woot! Woot!" someone shouted from the back, making the class, and Mr. Banner laugh.

"Alright, alright. But here's the _best_ news of all, people! You're going to be doing activities that normal camps would do-which means, things like drama, arts and crafts…and so on, and so on." Mr. Banner tapped the list of names in his hands. "Okay. So let's get on the bus…I just need to take attendance first, and while I do that, I want you all to choose a partner-he or she will be the person you'll sit with on the bus, and maybe your partner for other activities as well."

Alice and Rosalie practically pounced on their boyfriends, who didn't seem to mind at all. I looked around for Angela, but I couldn't find her anywhere. So I decided to wait until I get on the bus, because I didn't want to interrupt Mr. Banner while he was taking the attendance.

After he finished, we all loaded onto the bus, and scrambled to get the seats we wanted. I sat near the window, with Alice and Jasper sitting across from me; Alice near the window, and Jasper near the aisle. Rosalie and Emmett were sitting right in front of them, but Rosalie was near the aisle, and Emmett was near the window.

"Hey, hey, Bella!" Mike smiled smugly at me, and started making his way towards me. _Oh no,_ I thought, the color draining from my face. I really didn't want him to sit here, so I frantically started looking for Angela again. Unfortunately, Mike was blocking the way, so I couldn't see anything. "Is this seat taken?"

I wanted to say yes, but he'd know that I'm lying when no one sits here. I opened my mouth to say no-unfortunately-when a familiar, smooth, velvet, voice answered for me. "No, and the one Bella's sitting on won't be either if you sit down."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Mike glared at the Cullen boy, who seemed to be thoroughly enjoying himself.

"Nothing," he shrugged. "It's just that it's clear on her face that she doesn't want to sit with you." Mike looked from Cullen, to me, and back to him with a pout on his face.

"I think we should let Bella decide," he replied coldly, and then in a softer voice, he said to me, "Bella? Can I sit there?"

Before I could respond, Cullen interrupted me again. "Actually, that seat's taken."

"By who?"

"By me." Mike didn't get to say or do anything, because Cullen pushed him aside, and flopped down beside me-all in one, swift motion, that it looked like a blur. He stared up at the Newton boy with a triumphant and smug look on his face; smirking.

Mike stood there with his mouth slightly open in shock. "That's not fair!"

The boy sitting next to me snickered. "What are you-_five_?" Mike closed his mouth before he could say another childish comment, and stomped away to the back, taking a seat beside Jessica-who seemed thrilled-but not before giving Cullen a final glare.

I gave him an apologetic look, but he didn't seem to catch it in his fury. I felt a little bad for him-all he wanted to do was sit beside me, and technically, it did seem a little unfair for Cullen to do what he did. But as much as I hated sitting beside Cullen, I knew I'd rather have him any day than Mike. So I kept my mouth shut for the rest of the ride, looking out the window.

That is, until the boy beside me started tapping me lightly on the shoulder. I slowly turned to face him, and asked him what he wanted.

"Can I have the window seat?" he asked, his lips twitching into a smile. I could see in his eyes he was teasing me, but I still felt obligated to answer.

"No."

"Why not?" Reaching over, he opened the window, letting the cool wind blow across my face, making my hair whip around in all sorts of direction. "I'll throw up if I don't get the window seat."

"No you won't," I told him, shifting around so that my back was facing him. "You're just saying that so you could get the seat."

I _heard_-rather than _saw_-him smile. "Is it working?" Cullen had leaned down, and whispered in my ear, his hot breath tickling down my ear and all the way to my neck. I shivered, but hugged my jacket to my body as an excuse to my shivering.

"No." I closed the window shut, and leaned my head back to the seat-closing my eyes to try and sleep. Hopefully, if I sleep, I'll get through this dreaded bus ride a lot faster. Unfortunately, Cullen wasn't letting me.

"Fine." I thought he was going to let me sleep, and not talk to me for the rest of the ride, but man, was I wrong. "I'm bored."

"So?" I opened my eyes to find him staring straight at me. He smiled; his beautiful green eyes sparkling.

"Let's play a game," he suggested. I smiled a little, and then snorted.

"What are you-_five_?" I teased, using the same words he'd said to Mike before. Cullen smiled, but shrugged-still staring at my eyes. I don't think he's looked away yet.

"Maybe," he answered. "Okay, if you don't want to play a game…then at least tell me more about yourself."

"Like what?" I asked, sitting up in my seat, because it had gotten a bit more interesting.

"Do you have a boyfriend?" Out of all the questions he could've asked, he chose this one. He said it so casually, that it could be like a friend-to-friend type of conversation. But from the way he was locking his eyes on mine so intimately, I knew it wasn't just a simple day-to-day type of question.

"No," I finally answered. I was about to ask if _he_ had a girlfriend, but decided against it. It wasn't really any of my business, and I didn't really care anyways-or at least, that's what I told myself.

"Have you ever had a boyfriend?" he asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Nope." Again, the question, "How about you? Have you ever had a girlfriend?" almost slipped my mouth. But I bit my lip to keep from saying that question. I knew what the answer was going to be anyways. Surely, someone as gorgeous as him would have a girlfriend, right? Who wouldn't want to date him? Of course, his personality kind of throws people off sometimes, but maybe his girlfriend is the type of person who likes bad boys.

"Why not?" His eyebrows knitted together in confusion. He didn't sound upset; just curious, and a little confused. "You're beautiful."

That was the first time someone, other than my family, has ever called me that. I've never actually thought of myself as "beautiful". I always thought of myself as awkward, and geeky. And it was a surprise to hear someone-_him_, of all people-to call me beautiful.

"Um…thanks…" I blushed, and looked away. "But I'm not, really. No one ever paid attention to me in my old school."

"Were they blind?" I laughed, and shook my head. When I met his eyes again, he was smiling.

"No. I told you, I'm not beautiful. Or pretty. I'm not even _cute_. I'm just average." I moved my hands up and down my body to show him what I meant by "average". He was still looking at me when I glanced back up at him. I think he's been staring at me for about five minutes now. Usually, someone would find that creepy or irritating, but I liked the fact that he was paying _any_ attention to me at all.

For a long time, he didn't say anything. Then, he shook his head, and tore his gaze from mine, staring at the back of the seat in front of him. "No," was all he said.

I frowned, my eyebrows crinkling together. "No?"

He looked back at me, and tilted his head a bit. I think he was studying my face. Then, he turned back, a small smile creeping up to his face, and murmured, "No, you're definitely not average."

* * *

_A/N: There's a lot of flashbacks in this chapter. I love writing flashbacks, I don't know why, I just do. I'm planning to make him realize he loves her in camp. But it's probably going to be in later chapters-probably on like the last day of camp or something-so on the Friday they're going home. Or actually…no, never mind. You'll just have to wait and see when he's going to realize he loves her, lol. But I don't know when Bella's going to realize she loves him yet. That's later, later. _

_So, again, I'm sorry for the late update. It's been so busy! Review please!_


	8. Chapter 7

_A/N: I think this is my favorite chapter so far. It was really fun to write; especially with all of the Edward/Bella moments. :) _

_This chapter is dedicated to:_

**kp4567kylie, Emmett's Babe, musicismylife17, JennaLouise21, Part-Time Irish, lilyella, zoezoebee, beenacheezaWA18, animal8, sonogal, bellapatri, marcar1992, xxsoniaxx, filipinogurl, lynne0731, ImmortalSnare, The-Forgotten-Irish-Girl, lv55, Shopaholic Pixie, simplesong, xBookLover17x, midnight8929, CullenGrl255, mandyr1980, CullenKid 4eva, **_and even though she's already been mentioned, _**Mrs. Cullen1987, **_just for being a reading dork like me, AND not spoiling the book (cough, _**Melissa**_, cough), lol. Speaking of melissa…melo, you're right. How did you guess? I didn't even mention him yet, but yeah. You were right, he will be in this chapter. Haha, yeah, I got that from the email. I wanted Bella to say it, but then she wouldn't be that mean, so I had Edward say it. Lol, thanks, and yeah, he's starting to break out of his shell. _

_And anyone else who reads but I don't know they do. Thank you so much! You guys are so supportive; thanks for understanding about the whole new school deal. It means a lot to me. :) So I hope you like this chapter! I know I do!!! Lol, sorry, but I just really liked writing this one. _

_Disclaimer; I don't own Twilight._

* * *

- 7 -

**EPOV:**

The bus driver had said we were halfway there to camp, and somewhere along the ride, Bella had fallen asleep. I kept on asking her about herself-if she ever dated, whether she has a boyfriend or not…for some strange reason, my questions were always of _those_ types of questions. It wasn't anything like, "Where are you planning on going to college?" I mean, I'm genuinely interested in where she's going to college, but it seems like the "do you have a boyfriend" and "are you interested in anyone?" questions are the ones that I would most like to know at the moment.

And even though I knew I shouldn't, I felt a very huge sense of relief when she told me she hadn't dated anyone-or is planning to date anyone either. That very thought just brought a smile to my face. Even though, looking back at her, I couldn't imagine why anyone _wouldn't_ want to date her-she was very beautiful. I don't usually comment on girls' appearance, but Bella was an exception. I just _had_ to tell her that she was an attractive person. Of course, I was very shocked to hear her say that she wasn't, and that was why the boys in her old school never paid attention to her. Still, I felt like it was their loss, and maybe…they were a bit blind to not be able to see the beauty this girl possessed.

I felt a heavy pressure on my right shoulder, and realized Bella's head had fallen onto it. I smiled at the simple contact, and gently wriggled my hand out, so that I could drape it across her shoulders; pulling her closer to me. She gladly cuddled into my body, and I saw a small smile appear on her face, making me smile as well. If only she was this easy when she was awake.

I was beginning to realize that maybe Bella was different than any of the other girls here. And slowly, piece by piece, I was starting to realize how I feel about her, and how I should treat her. Of course, I was still unsure as to why I liked her as a friend…or more. But I was definitely sure that I liked her-I just didn't know _how_.

The bus came to a slow halt, and suddenly the ignition was turned off. Bella began to stir in my arms, and I decided-no matter how much I didn't want to-to wake her up. Shaking her softly on her shoulders, I leaned closer to whisper in her ear. "Wake up, Bella. We're here."

**BPOV:**

I hadn't realized I'd fallen asleep until I heard his soft, velvet voice whispering in my ear and telling me to wake up, and his warm, strong hands, gently shaking my shoulders. My eyelids felt heavy, and I had to practically force them to open. The sunlight-since I was close to the window-burned my eyes and I had to squint a little. I turned away from the window to see the annoying Cullen boy grinning at me.

Blinking a few times until I finally got used to the light, I turned back to the window to take a look at my surroundings. The place was beautiful-it was something you could only get out of a postcard, but now I'm experiencing it in real life. As much as I hate the snow, this really was a sight to see.

There were trees everywhere; the tip of the branches all covered in snow. Actually, almost all of the area was covered in snow-it looked like a snowy wonderland; everywhere you look, you'd see white. The sight was so magical, that it made me think we were in our own version of Narnia. A fresh layer of snow was falling gently down the sky, which made it look even more amazing.

"What are you looking at?" I jumped back from the window-where I had my face practically glued to it, from looking at the wonderful place-in surprise. He had been so quiet, and suddenly his voice was right next to my ear.

"You…" I paused, and shook my head. "Never mind. I was looking at the view of this place. It looks so beautiful and magical."

"Ah…I see. I thought you were checking out those _cute_ boys over there." He reached across me, and pointed outside. Sure enough, there were a group of guys-all in heavy woolen jackets, mitts, and hats-huddled together near the front of the bus. I could see that all of them had really tanned skin. Two of them had dark hair-one was shorter than the other, though, and the last one had blonde hair. I would say they _were_ really cute, but it's not really something to get worked up about. I mean, compared to the boy sitting next to me…

I let my thoughts drift off, as I turned to answer Cullen. "I didn't even notice them."

He chuckled, and raised his eyebrows. "Really," he said, his tone unconvinced. Jerking his thumb to where Alice and Rose were sitting, he added, "They noticed them right away, and started squealing like crazy fan-girls. Right in front of their boyfriends, I might add." I peered over him to look at Emmett and Jasper, who were sitting with their arms crossed, and pouting. Alice had switched seats with Jasper-so that she was near the aisle now, and made it easier to giggle along with Rosalie. Jasper rolled his eyes at his squealing girlfriend, while Emmett just sat beside his with a pout and sulking face.

I stifled a giggle from his expression; he looked so darn cute-like a child who'd just been told he couldn't have another cookie before dinner. Turning back to his adopted brother, my smile faded, and I frowned at him. "One; I don't think they're all that cute. Two; you will never, _ever_ hear me screaming like a fan-girl. And three; even if I did, I don't have a boyfriend, so what does it matter?"

For a moment, I swear I thought I saw his eyes light up, and his mouth curling into a smile. But that moment passed as quickly as it came, and he was back to his annoying smirk and demeanor. "I'm just saying," he said, shrugging. Then he paused, and tilted his again to study my face. With his eyebrows furrowed, he asked me softly, "Were you really looking at the view, and not the boys?"

I shrugged and gave him a confused look. Of course I was looking at the view; what did he think-that I was making it up? Besides, I never even noticed the boys until he pointed them out to me. But I only answered, "Yes. Why?"

He studied me again for a second, not saying anything, until he finally smiled and shook his head. "Nothing." The next thing he did, surprised the heck out of me. He reached over, and tucked a strand of my hair behind my ear with a small smile on his face; a small, _genuine_ smile. I caught my reflection from Alice and Jasper's window, and saw-as I expected-the pink that had appeared on my cheeks. "I'm glad."

Before I could respond, the doors of the bus swished open, and Mr. Banner stood up from his seat. Cullen pulled back his hand, and crossed his arms across his chest, turning to the front. I did the same, but I could still feel my cheeks burning as I did so.

"Alright class. We're here!" he cheered, followed by the rest of the class. "I don't have to tell you to exit in single file, do I? What are you-babies?" He didn't wait for an answer, because by then, he had already tapped the first seat of my row. "This row goes first." The person sitting on the front stood up with his partner, and made his way down the steps of the bus.

When it was our turn, Cullen got out first since he was near the aisle, followed by me. He went down the steps of the bus without another glance to the bus driver, or me. I paused in front of the driver, and smiled at him. "Thank you." He returned my smile, followed by a simple, "You're welcome."

Rosalie and Emmett got out a few minutes after that, followed by Alice and Jasper. The girls both ran to the three guys, who happened to be our instructor, and started giggling with them. I glanced back at their boyfriends, and bit my lip to keep from laughing. Jasper was shaking his head disapprovingly, and glaring, while Emmett _still_ had that same pout on his face. His adoptive brother came up beside him, and patted him on the shoulder.

"It's alright, Em. She'll come back to you. I bet those guys don't even know what _Phineas and Ferb _is." He rubbed his brother's shoulders in a comforting gesture. Emmett's pout curved up into a small smile, and he snorted.

"You're right!" he exclaimed, looking at the three boys who were flirting right back with Alice and Rosalie. "When it comes to cartoons-especially Disney ones-_I'm_ the champion. Rosie's _gotta_ pick me." And with that, his confidence level just shot right back up-along with his ego. Jasper, on the other hand, just looked at his adoptive cousin with a strange look, and shook his head, slapping his face with his hand.

This time, I couldn't help the laugh that came out of me. Cullen turned to me as soon as I did, and grinned; wiggling his eyebrows. He strided towards me, and bent down to whisper in my ear. "Just play along for now. It's best not to mess with him when he's in a bad mood like that. Emmett can throw a tantrum louder than any other four-year old can." That, of course, only made me want to laugh harder. But I did as I was told, and tried to keep from laughing-clamping my mouth shut with my hand.

"Alright, everyone!" Mr. Banner looked around the group of people gathered in front of the bus, and started counting. "Good. Everyone's here. Okay. These guys-" He pointed to the three boys, "-are going to be your tour guides. Respect them, listen to them…blah, blah, blah…okay. Take it away, boys." After he finished with his very motivating speech, Mr. Banner went back inside the bus to talk to the bus driver on when to pick us up on Friday.

"Hello mates'," said the tallest guy, who happened to be one of the blondes. I could see now that his hair was more a sandy blonde. He had amber eyes, and with his tanned skin, he looked like a California beach boy. But the thing that was most peculiar about him, was his accent. He had sort of a mix between British and Australian accent.

I've always loved accents; the way they sound when people talked, always intrigued me. Sometimes it made them sound more unique, and sometimes more mysterious. I loved British and Australian accents, but some other accents-like Jamaican-I love too. "Welcome to Camp Forks. How's everyone doin'?"

"Good," we all replied. I could hear Alice's and Rosalie's voice the loudest when they answered. The beach boy turned to them with a grin, and a wink. They squealed again, and I rolled my eyes-even though this whole situation, especially with Emmett, was pretty comical.

"That wasn't very enthusiastic-well, not _all_ of you are," he said, in his delicious accent, turning to Alice and Rosalie. "Let's try that again. How's everyone doin'?" We all answered the same thing, this time with more enthusiasm. The California beach boy smiled. "That's better. Here in Camp Forks, you're going to need a _lot_ of energy and enthusiasm to have fun. You do that, and I _guarantee_ you the best five days of your life. Especially, with awesome tour guides like us-" He motioned to himself and his friends, with a smile, "-to lead you around. My name's Ian, and this is Seth-" He pointed to the shortest dark-haired boy, and pointing to the taller one, he said, "-and Jacob, or Jake for short." They both waved their hands, and said their greetings.

"Alright, for today, we're going to take it easy for now," Ian continued. "Then tomorrow…we'll start with the _real_ hardcore activities. For example…the midnight hike. This will not be a pleasure for the girls, but I'm sure the guys will have a real kick out of this, _protecting _the ladies." He winked at no one in particular, and smiled. "Unless they get scared first," he added, which made us laugh.

"Don't listen to him, girls," Jake said, rolling his eyes. "He's just making that up to get girls himself."

"Yeah, he hopes that one of you will give him his first kiss," Seth added, then covered his mouth as his eyes widened in horror. "Oh, gosh, man. I'm so sorry. I know that was supposed to be a secret."

We started laughing again, and Ian glared at Seth and Jake playfully. When he turned to us, though, he had a smile on his face, and wiggled his eyebrows. "Any volunteers?" About a thousand hands-including Jasper's and Emmett's girlfriends-shot up in the air, hoping to be picked as Ian's "first kiss".

"Alright, enough of that," Jacob interrupted, pushing Ian away. "Today, since we're starting easy, we'll just be taking a tour of the whole area. Now before you girls groan about having to walk in high heels, and worrying you'll break them, or start sweating…" I smiled at his sense of humor, but none of the other girls did-actually, I think they really _were_ thinking about that by the look of their faces. I turned back to Jacob, who was looking straight at me with a smile, and face that seemed to say, 'See what I mean?'. I smiled even wider, before he turned back to the crowd. "We'll be taking our little shuttle bus here. So don't worry about having to walk in the cold, get all sweaty, and break a heel, alright?"

Everyone nodded, and I heard a few girls-I think Alice was one of them-mutter, "Thank god" and "I thought for sure I had to walk. That would just be madness and insanity." I rolled my eyes at their over exaggerated, and over dramatic reactions.

"Then after that, we'll go in for lunch," Seth continued. "And then we'll probably teach you some stuff about the animals here, since your teacher wouldn't like it very much if we spent all day playing." He cast a glance at Mr. Banner, who had just finished talking to our bus driver, and was now paying attention to what the tour guides have to say. Seth nodded at our teacher, who returned his nod formally, like two important business men. "By then it'll be dinner, and after that we should have enough time to watch a movie, that will lead us to curfew."

"Oh, yeah. Seth, we need to get them into their dorms first," Ian reminded him. He turned to Mr. Banner. "Do you have a class list?"

"Yep. I have it here. What do you need it for?" he asked, showing his clipboard.

"Well, there are four people in each room. We have about…eleven rooms available…?" He turned to Jacob and Seth to make sure. "Eleven, right?" They nodded, and Ian continued talking. "Yeah, eleven. So you can choose your roommates-as long as they're the same gender, or you can just do it by alphabetical order, if you want," he told Mr. Banner. "How many students do you have in total?"

"Thirty-eight; nineteen girls, and nineteen boys," Mr. Banner answered. "That means we'll have two rooms left over."

"Or if four of the girls or guys want their own room, they're welcome to stay in the two extra rooms. But that means they'll only be sharing a room with one other person-so there's only two people in the room. Maybe you should let two of the guys get one room, and two of the girls to get the other. Work it out for yourself; we'll be right here, getting the shuttle bus ready." Ian and the others walked to the bus, and started checking around it; probably for a flat tire, I guess.

Mr. Banner turned to us; his arms outstretched, like he was trying to pull us into a big hug. "You heard the man. Work it out people. So remember, four girls or boys in one room, except for one pair of girls or boys that would get a room to themselves."

Everyone started chattering all at once, and suddenly, Alice and Rosalie appeared in front of me. "Bella!" they cried, startling me so much, I had to jump back. "Sorry. You're rooming with us, right?" Alice asked.

"Yeah. It's not like I have anyone else to room with," I answered.

"Well, nice to know how excited you are to share a room with us," Rosalie said, rolling her eyes.

I laughed. "That's not what I meant." Then, looking around the crowd, I frowned. "Where's Angela? She should room with us too."

"Um…" Alice jumped up and down to get a better look at everyone-but it's not really working, since she's so short. "Oh! There she is!" I glanced at the direction she was pointing at, and sure enough, Angela was standing near the end of the bus by herself. "Angela!"

She turned at the sound of her name. I don't know how Alice could manage to scream that loud; I know I never could. We waved her over to us, and she walked towards us. "Want to room with us?" I asked.

That simple sentence lit up her entire face, and she nodded enthusiastically. "Of course! I was kind of worried I'd have no one to room with."

"Nonsense!" Alice cried, slinging an arm around her small shoulders. "You're welcome to stay with us, Ang. We're friends, now, right?"

"Right." Angela's simple smile made me feel good just by doing that simple thing. It's true what they say; it never hurts to be nice.

- OOO -

After we were all settled in, we all had loaded onto the shuttle bus and were now driving around the wonders of Camp Forks. I had to sit beside Cullen again because apparently, he was my partner for everything. This annoyed me, as usual, but strangely, I was getting used to the idea of having him everywhere with me.

We passed by lots of trees again, but occasionally, a large house or cabin would appear, and Ian would point out to us what it was.

"That's where you'll be having all your meals," he said, pointing to a large white house with huge windows on the side that helped me catch a glimpse of the inside of the house. One window, that was right in front of a tree, where lots of birds were perched on at this very moment, also had a table, I could see. "We call that the bird table, since the window right next to it, has the perfect view of birds." _Makes sense,_ I thought, as a red bird flew to the window sill. A few minutes later, two squirrels came onto the window sill as well-I think one was a boy, and the other was a girl, but I wasn't sure.

I once read somewhere how you could figure out the gender of squirrels, and other animals, but it was such a long time ago that I don't remember. So instead, I just peered closely at each one, and guessed if they looked like a girl or a boy.

"Are you looking at the squirrels, and trying to figure out what gender they are?" Cullen whispered in my ear, making me jump again.

"Stop doing that!" I hissed, letting out a huge breath in an effort to control my beating heart rate.

He smirked. "It's not my fault you get scared easily."

I ignored that, and crinkled my brows together. "How did you know what I was thinking?"

"I didn't," he said, shrugging, before glancing out the window. "That's what I was thinking, and I was just wondering if you were thinking the same thing. You _looked_ like you were."

I frowned. "How does one _look_ like when they're trying to figure out the gender of a squirrel?" He chuckled, and shook his head.

"No, I meant, you had the same expression as me, so I thought…" Cullen trailed off, and turned back to the window, not saying anything else. I did the same, and looked for the squirrels again, but they had already scurried off.

We passed by a few more houses, where Ian had pointed out were the barn, the employee's home, and so on, before reaching the white house again to eat lunch. The lunch was just some simple fish and chips, but it was delicious-probably the best I've ever tasted. When I glanced around my table and the room, everyone was devouring their food, so I knew they felt the same way.

After that, Ian drove us back to our dorms, where Jacob and Seth were already there, setting up chairs for us. Each of us took a seat, and we listened to their lessons about all the different animals here, their habitats, their diet, and everything else. It seems that only Mr. Banner was interested in the topic-he was the only one to ask questions, and sometimes answer them-the rest of us just sat listening to the three tour guides, sometimes looking at the clock to see if it's almost over.

Dinner came, and we had spaghetti and meatballs, which, like lunch, were probably the best I've ever tasted. I was beginning to like it here, if only we had them to cook for Charlie and me back home-then the goodness would never end. For dessert, they gave us each chocolate pudding, which I practically inhaled. The chocolate wasn't too sweet, but something about it just made it so delicious.

After we finished eating, Ian drove us back to our dorms to watch a movie, just like he said. I was curled up on the floor in my pajamas, surrounded by lots of pillows. The others were also in their pj's, but some of them were on a rocking chair, others on the couch. Alice and Jasper were on the couch, watching the movie sideways-Alice's back pressed to his chair. Rosalie and Emmett were snuggling, and cuddled together on the love seat. And the last member of the Cullen family was sitting beside me; not so close it would be called cuddling, but not so far away either. His arms were outstretched; one of them just brushing my neck.

The movie was _Mirrors_, and I've already watched it, but I didn't mind watching it again. Some parts of the movie I didn't watch because my eyes were closed. Usually, since I already know and expect what was going to happen, watching a scary movie the second time isn't so scary for me. This one was no exception.

Except for the fact that I couldn't really concentrate on the movie. It seems like every time a scary scene comes up, _he_ would keep moving closer to me. Halfway through the movie, he had taken his arm away, and crossed it over his chest, since if he stretched his arms any further, he would be touching me-since he'd gotten so close to me.

It was the scene where the main character marches over to his wife's house, and starts covering up all the mirrors with paint. I could feel Cullen leaning over, so I tilted my head closer to hear what he has to say. When he spoke-with his face so close to mine-it brought shivers down my spine, even though I could hear in his voice he was amused. "Aren't you scared, Bella?" I loved the way he said my name-even though it was probably the same way everybody else says it.

I shook my head, and slowly turned to look at him. Our face was only mere inches apart, and as I assumed, he was smirking. "I watched it already."

His smirk grew wider, and he shook his head before turning back to the movie. "Maybe I'll have better luck with the midnight hike tomorrow." I stared at him in shock, before turning back to the movie slowly. But I was no longer paying attention-not that I wasn't before.

Millions of thoughts ran through my head when he said that sentence. Was he planning on comforting me if I get scared? Was he upset that I wasn't right now? I wondered what he'd do to comfort me. Suddenly, images of being in his arms were running through my head, and bringing shivers down my spine again. I must've shivered harder than I thought I was, because at that moment, Cullen turned to look at me with a frown.

"Are you cold?" he whispered. I shook my head, but he had already taken a blanket and covered me with it. I opened my mouth to protest, but he simply smiled and turned back to the movie. I decided not to say anything, and just let him be nice before he starts having those mood changes of his again.

The movie ended, much faster than I had wanted it to, with the main character being trapped in the mirror instead. The lights were turned back on, and Ian, Jacob, and Seth stood at the front of the room. "Okay. So we hope you enjoyed that," said Jacob, who started to turn around to put the TV away.

"And if you get nightmares, I'll be right in there." Ian winked, and pointed to a small room at the far end of the lounge. I heard Cullen snort beside me, and when I glanced at him, he was rolling his eyes. I heard him mutter, "I think _he'll_ be the one giving nightmares, not the movie."

I bit my lip to keep from laughing as I turned back to the guides. "So get to bed, and have a good rest. Tomorrow we're going into the forest to see the sunrise-it's awesome, really; amazing view-and you need to be up by five. Plus, the midnight hike is tomorrow. So you need plenty of sleep."

"A.m.?" Alice asked incredulously. Her hair was all messed up, as she and Jasper sat up from the couch, and her lips were a bit swollen; the lipstick wearing off. I might have a pretty good idea of what those two were doing.

"No, at night-because, of course, the sun rises at that time," Cullen answered, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"I was just asking." Alice pouted, and leaned back to Jasper, who wrapped his arms around her protectively. I could see he was still glaring at Ian.

"Well, it was a dumb question," her brother shot back, rolling his eyes. He turned back to Ian. "Can we go to sleep now, before she asks anymore?"

"You can go to sleep now, yes, but I'm not certain it was a dumb question," Ian answered in his crispy accent as he smiled at Alice. "Anyone could've made that mistake. It was understandable." If he had been hoping for Alice to flirt back, he didn't get it. She was too busy sticking her tongue out at her brother.

"See? I told you," she gloated. Cullen rolled his eyes again, before getting up, and walking to the door that accessed the staircase that led us to our rooms. I stretched my arms and yawned before getting up and following him there.

"Goodnight, mates'," Ian called, then, along with Jacob and Seth, walked inside the small room in the corner. I walked up the stairs, and located my room number on the girl's side (the boys and girls had separate wings).

I had taken the bottom bunk, because you'd never know with me; I could fall off in the middle of the night, and I just wasn't risking that here. Angela was sleeping on the top bunk, while Alice and Rosalie right beside us on another bunk bed; Alice on the top, and Rosalie on the bottom.

When we first found out we were going on this trip, Alice had said excitedly that we would spend half the night gossiping and talking. But as soon as our heads hit the soft, fluffy pillow, we all realized how tired we all were, and decided to postpone it for tomorrow night. Besides, as Ian said, we'll need plenty of rest if we're going to wake up on time tomorrow.

I was very excited for tomorrow. So far, from the glimpse of the forest I've seen, it was a really beautiful place. Imagine actually going into the forest tomorrow, and being _inside_ the snowy wonderland. Images of snow flashed through my mind, but unlike reality, it wasn't cold. It was simply beautiful.

As my eyes started to flutter close, and I started to breathe evenly, the last image that flashed through my mind was not of this snowy, beautiful place. It was of the Cullen boy-who had been beside me all day-eloping me in his arms.

* * *

_A/N: I told you I was going to make her dense, and deny she likes Edward, but I just wanted her to start liking him self-consciously. So she doesn't realize it yet. She keeps telling herself that she hates him, and he irritates her, but she will have dreams about him…or she'll keep thinking about him. It's just that she won't admit it yet-to herself or anybody else until later-like waaaaay later. Lol, but don't worry, Edward will admit it…somewhere in this trip. _

_Melissa, Alyssa, do you see anything familiar? Or read anything familiar, I should say? Huh? Huh? What does "__Camp __Forks__" remind you of? _

_Okay, so thanks for reading. I was in a very big writing mood when I wrote this, and the last chapter-I wrote this chapter right after I wrote the last one. Lol, and you're like, "then why didn't you update sooner?" well, I like to update all of my stories at the same time, because it's easier for me-or at least that's what I was planning to do. But I didn't get to finish my other story, and I got so many good reviews that I didn't want you guys waiting any longer. Plus, I really liked this chapter and just wanted to get this out. So please be patient, but you guys already are. That's great, you guys are awesome. Okay, so review please!_


	9. Chapter 8

_A/N: So glad everyone liked the last chapter!!! :) _

_Melissa, Alyssa, yes. I modeled "Camp Forks" after LSG. :) And of course, that made me think of everyone like the two squirrels, Jack and Jill, lol, and then also Ian. But I just made him _look_ different, so like he doesn't look like a California beach boy of course. And he's not that cute, lol. But he does have a delicious accent! (wink, wink, melo!) Lmao, so did the bus driver. Remember that? When we had the busy safety training thing? Haha, good times, good times. Anyways, I miss you guys!_

_This chapter is dedicated to:_

**mandyr1980, CullenKid 4eva, wavey, t3r35a22, Chaolinchao, Donut37, love2read13, twilightfang66, I5aB3llAr0Se, wannabealicebrandon, Nikki12974, megan84, ALic3 BrANd0n, 'pwincess B.S.M.C, bliss14,**

_And to anyone else who reads but I don't know they do. Thank you!!!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. (No uneccassary rants this time that you don't care about, lol.)_

* * *

- 8 -

**BPOV:**

Waking up the next morning was very easy. In fact, I woke up at around four, instead of five. So as I crawled out of my room that morning, I had the whole lounge to myself. I decided to take this opportunity to finish my book while I waited for the others. Although I couldn't really concentrate because I was right next to the window.

Outside, the sun was shining through the window, highlighting the room in a pink-orange color. The room looked really calm and peaceful-just the way I liked it when I read. But today, I felt like going outside more than curling up with a book to read. I caught a glimpse of the camp outside, and it was even more beautiful than yesterday. The sun was just about to rise, I could tell, and if they don't hurry, they'll miss this beautiful sunrise.

Putting the book down, I walked to the window, and drew the curtains aside. It was still kind of dark at this time; only a faint light from the sun created sort of an illuminated glow to the camp. Add in the snow, and again, it was like Narnia just before sunrise-magical, and still strikingly beautiful.

Being so caught up with the amazing sight, I didn't realize anyone had come down the stairs already. So of course, I jumped up in surprise when Jacob called my name. "Jacob!" I cried, trying to calm my heart rate. "Don't do that!"

He laughed a deep rumbling sound that caused his chest to rise up and down. "Sorry. It's not my fault you get scared easily." As soon as he said those words, a mental image of the Cullen boy-who happened to be in my dreams last night, who knows why-popped into my head.

I scowled at him, and crossed my arms over my chest. "I do not. Why does everyone keep saying that?"

"Who else told you that but me?" he asked; his eyes dancing with amusement.

I rolled my eyes, and spat out his name in disgust: "Cullen."

"Who?" Jacob furrowed his brows in confusion. I shook my head and muttered a soft, "never mind". Jacob smiled and nodded his head towards the window. "What are you looking at?"

I glanced back out the window, smiling. "The beauty of this place. It's amazing-you're so lucky you get to stay here all year round."

Jacob chuckled. "Sometimes it gets boring."

"Really?"

"No," he laughed again. "Especially if you have two annoying roommates who makes _sure_ that it's never boring here." Jacob nudged his head towards Ian and Seth, who just came out of their room-their hair all tangled up and sticking out in different directions.

I giggled as Ian stretched his arms into a yawn, making Seth cringe away from his morning breath. Seth plucked his nose and made a disgusted face. Ian didn't seem to notice though. Instead, he grinned at me, and tilted his head to study my face. It seems like people were doing that a lot lately-especially _one_ certain member…

"Good mornin', Bella," he greeted me, his accent drawling loudly. I smiled and twirled my fingers at him in a little wave. "I didn't know you were a red-head."

I frowned, and furrowed my brows in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"Your hair looks red," Jacob answered for him. He pinched a strand of my hair between his fingers. "Probably the sun, since you're standing so close near the window."

I turned to the window, and then back at Jacob, with an amused smile on my face. "The sun's not up yet, Jacob. That's why we're going to see the sunrise?"

"Sure, sure," he answered. "But you can still see traces of the sun there." He pointed back out the window, making me turn around and look, and I could see a bit of the sun starting to rise. It really was beautiful; the way the little piece of sunlight casting a shadow over the dark forested area. I got sucked into the beauty of it all again, that I didn't realize Jacob had come closer until his voice was right near my ear.

"Do you see it?" he whispered. I jumped back in surprise, and let out a little yelp.

"Jacob!" I cried. "Stop that!" He started laughing, but stopped when he saw the pout on my face.

Cupping my cheeks with his hands, he said, "Sorry, Bella. You're just so fun to tease." Then, exactly like a mother would do to her children, he pinched both of my cheeks, and tapped them lightly.

I laughed, and slapped him playfully on the shoulder. "Stop that, Jacob." Before he could respond, we heard a coughing sound not far from us, making us stop and turn around.

It was you-know-who, and he, like everyone else, looked like they just got out of bed (which they did). But somehow, with his hair tousled-even more than it normally is-and his clothes wrinkled just a bit, he still looks as georgeous as ever. It was unfair that some people get all the luck.

His lips twitched into a smile when he saw me staring back at him, but it quickly faded when his eyes landed on Jacob-who didn't seem bothered at all at his expression, and was smiling like nothing was wrong. I could tell from the Cullen boy's face that it bothered him even more.

But when he spoke, his voice was still smooth and suprisingly calm. "Good morning," he said, then in a soft tone, "Bella." He gave Jacob a simple nod, which Jacob returned with an amused smile.

There was something about Jacob that made him so likable. It's like you can't help but smile when you're around him.

"That's Cullen," I told Jacob, remembering our previous conversation.

"Ah," Jacob said, nodding his head. "I see." He turned to the Cullen boy, who was still giving him a hard glare. "What's your name?"

"Didn't she just tell you?" he smart-mouthed.

"Yes, but since your sister has the same name, I'm assuming it's your last name, right? I'm asking for your first name."

"None of your business," Cullen muttered. I wondered why he was being so cold and hostile towards Jacob, but I figured it was because he wasn't a morning person. "Shouldn't we be going on the sunrise hike, now?"

Jacob smiled. "Yes, sorry. I was distracted, I guess." He cast a quick sideways glance towards me before walking to the front of the room to call everyone's attention. The boy beside me made a sound between a snort and a scoff, and rolled his eyes.

"Good morning, everyone!" Jacob cheered. The response wasn't quite as enthusiastic as yesterday's. Even Mr. Banner looked like he could pass out any minute. "Aw, come on. Don't sound so lifeless. Trust me, once you see the view, it'll all be worth it." The little response he got told me that nobody believed him. "Now, let's go. We have to get going if we want to catch the sunrise."

- OOO -

Slumping down on the cold, wet, ground, I could feel my butt already starting to freeze-along with the rest of my body. The snow was already starting to seep through the material of my pants, bringing even more cold to my already-frozen self.

When I agreed to this "camping" thing, nobody told me it was going to be this cold. I mean, sure, I expected a little cold and snow, but this was just ridiculous. Not a really good way to spend your morning-especially one you had to wake up really early for.

We had hiked up a long trail-actually, to be more exact, a long _hill_-all the way to the top, for about an hour. Jacob told us that it would be better to see the view from higher ground. But the hike was so long and tiring, that we couldn't care less about the view. When we finally reached the top, we all collapsed on the snow in exhaustion and started massaging our feet and legs.

The only people, still standind up were the three tour guides, and the annoying devil boy named Cullen. Even Mr. Banner was on the ground, panting and wheezing like my eighty-year old grandfather when he thought he won the lottery. It turns out he had the ticket upside down, and only won a dollar instead of a million.

But at least he was normal. Cullen didn't even look the least bit tired. Jacob, Seth, and Ian were all panting a bit-not as much as our teacher, Grandpa Banner-but they were still panting. Cullen, on the other hand, was standing perfectly poised and calm like usual-his breath still as even as usual. And instead of wheezing and gasping like the rest of us, his face had no expression. You could only see the corner of his lips, tugged up slightly into a small smile.

"Aren't you…tired?" I asked, in between breaths. I had to crane my neck a bit to look up at him, since he was standing up. He gave me a crooked smile and crouched down beside me.

"All Cullen men are healthy and fit," he answered, winking.

"Then how do you explain Emmett and Jasper?" I pointed to his brothers, who were also on the ground beside their girlfriends.

"Jasper's faking it to appear sensitive and modest-Alice loves men who are sensitive and modest, but can also be strong at the same time." He rolled his eyes as he added, "Emmett just wants to play with snow. Look at him."

I did, and saw him lying down on the ground; his arms outstretched on the snow. He was moving them up and down. "I'm making snow angels, Rosie!" Rosalie looked horrified as Emmett started laughing loudly. His girlfriend repeatedly slapped her forehead with the palm of her hand.

I started giggling uncontrollably, and had to press my hand over my mouth to stop myself. I turned back to Cullen, who was looking at me with an expression I've never seen before on him.

I can't place a name on it, but I know I've seen it somewhere-just not on him. He was still staring at me with that same expression, so I asked, "What?"

He grinned crookedly. "You have a pretty laugh." I could feel my eyes widening slightly and my cheeks burning furiously. What's with all the compliments lately? Just yesterday, he called me "beautiful"-which is not true-and now…

"It's starting, people!" Jacob's voice cut through my reverie and saved me from responding. We all turned our attention to where Jacob was standing, and prepared to see the sunrise. Slowly, the sun began to rise-what was just a peek of the it before, is now a full circle of bright yellow.

It was purely amazing. It was just too beautiful to be put into words. The sun illuminated the grounds again-this time, you could see hints of red and orange around it. A dark shadow was cast from the sun, but it just added to the surreal beauty of it all.

Jacob was right; this really was worth that painful walk up the hill. I suddenly found myself wishing I'd been smart and have brought a camera like Angela did. Even though I knew that no such picture could possibly capture the essence and glory of what I'm seeing now.

"What are you thinking?" asked the bronze-haired boy beside me.

I smiled. "What do you think?"

He let out a breath, and shrugged. "I don't know. That's why I asked."

I laughed. "What's with all the questions about me, lately?"

"I'm curious. Most people are so predictable, but you…" He trailed off, letting the sentence hang loose there in the air. Looking back too the view, he answered his own question. "You wish you brought a camera, don't you?"

I raised my eyebrows at him in surprise. "How did you-"

He grinned that crooked grin again, and glanced at me sideways. "You _looked_ like you were?" I knew he was teasing me to our previous conversation about the gender of squirrels, so I decided to tease him back.

"How does one _look_ like when wishing one had a camera?"

"Okay, now you're just exaggerating it."

"Shut up." I laughed and playfully shoved him on the shoulder. He just kept grinning at me. "Seriously."

"It's just that I kind of wished I had a camera to take a picture of this. I mean, _look_ at this." He stretched his arms out, and I nodded, knowing exactly what he meant. It really was a stunning view and place. I feel like I could stay here forever-I wasn't ready to go back just yet. "And well, I just figured you were thinking the same thing. You had a look of awe on your face, so…"

"Well, you're right," I admitted, nodding. "I was thinking about that." It's kind of weird how we think so alike, and how he's able to guess what I'm thinking, just by connecting them with his own thoughts. But I sort of liked the fact that at least we had something in common. I was beginning to think we're from two entirely different worlds.

Cullen grinned that crooked grin I was beginning to get used to (and like). "Good. I have something in common with you."

I guess it shouldn't have been a surprise that he was thinking the same thing I was-_again_-but I was. I'm sure my face showed my surprise too, but he didn't seem to notice. Still, it was getting weirder by the minute-it's like he could read minds or something _(A/N: I just had to throw that in-so ironic.)_

"Alright, everyone!" Ian called out. "Now that you've taken a _lovely_ picture of this awesome view, we're goin' to head back down for breakfast." I heard a few people groan at that, but the instructors paid no attention to them.

"Now although the way back down is easier, it's also very slippery," Seth continued. "So I suggest if you are inexperienced, you should pair up with someone. If you're _really_ unsure and scared of going down, three of you could pair up with one-or all three-of us if you want."

A bunch of girls, one of them Lauren Mallory-Jessica's friend-practically tackled the three instructors in an effort to be their partner, as soon as the words left Seth's mouth.

I saw Jacob smile at me, and start moving towards me. But before anyone could do anything, I felt a hard tug on my arm, and someone pulling me towards them. Suddenly, my head was slammed into someone's hard chest-but I knew who it was before he even spoke. I could tell from his cool, minty scent that it was him.

"Bella's my partner," he said loudly, to no one in particular. Though I'm pretty sure he meant for Jacob to hear it. Jacob still had that amused expression on his face, but turned to Lauren to ask her to be his partner.

I inhaled his scent one last time before pushing him away. I opened my mouth to yell at him about how I didn't have a say, and protest against being his partner, but he interrupted me.

"Unless you don't want to be, Bella," he said; his tone saying he was giving me a choice. Cullen's eyes never left mine when he spoke. "I should've asked, sorry."

Too surprised at his sudden sincerity (and also because I didn't want to say no in the first place), I shook my head, then realized that it was stupid. I nodded my head instead. "I want to be your partner."

His lips curled up into a smile, as he held out his hand for me to take. He did sort of those old fasioned bows, and talked with a strange accent. "Shall we?"

"Stop it. You sound so ridiculous." I rolled my eyes, but smiled, and took his hand. They were warm and soft-despite the freezing cold.

I heard him chuckle softly. "Yeah, I suppose you're right." I felt him squeeze them lightly as he started leading me down the hill. I felt my stomach do a little flutter as I squeezed him back. I saw his lips twitch slightly-like he was trying to hold a smile-but he remained calm as usual.

His hand remained tight around mine all the way down the hill. And for some reason, I was a lot warmer back down than on the way up. Although I probably should get my heart checked, since it felt like it was slamming right into my rib cage, and pounding so loudly. And my toes were probably stuck from curling up so much every time he smiled at me. And all this, just because I was holding his hand.

* * *

_A/N: Originally, it was going to be longer, and I was going to have the __midnight__ hike in this chapter. But I decided to just put that in the next chapter, and make it the main theme, because I'm really excited for it. I already planned what's going to happen in the hike. _

_Another thing I'm excited about is the chapter on Wednesday-so their third day in camp. Because I'm planning something for that too, and I just like the whole idea for it. Aaaaanddd!!! Also because we're getting closer to Edward's realization. XD Uh, another thing...I didn't spellcheck this chapter, so sorry if there are mistakes (lmao, more than usual), it's because I didn't spellcheck it. Two reasons, one, because I was lazy, and two because I wanted to get this out as fast as possible, because I love you guys that much. Lol, the second one sounds nicer, so just ignore the first one. _

_And, I don't even know if she still reads this-probably not-but if she does...I'd like to give a special dedication to one of my best friends, _**Alyssa**_, because it was her birthday yesterday! So this chapter is dedicated to her, and happy birthday again. _

_Okay, that's it. Review please!_


	10. Chapter 9

_A/N: Just as I said before, I told you guys that even though I'm on hiatus, I'll still be updating from time to time. So this is the time to time part. Anyways, thanks for all the reviews and understanding. And it humours me soo much how you guys seem to be really annoyed with Jacob, and so keen on Edward. Oh, I remember the days I used to be like that too. Haha, you guys are like, "Forget about Jacob, Bella!!!! Go to __**EDWARD**__!!!!!" Yes, I remember those times. And you guys reeeealllly don't want him to be with Bella, because you think he's hitting on her. Relax. She'll choose Edward of course, because even though I love Jacob, Edward still rules over him. Though I don't feel so much hate towards Jacob as I did in Eclipse-Oh, goodness, _especially_ in Eclipse. I hated him so much for kissing Bella. But then towards the end of the series, I liked him. So that's why I decided to include him in, and flirt with Bella to make Edward jealous. But still, it's really funny how everyone seems to be so mad at that-well, not mad, just overly annoyed, lol. And you'll find out WHY I'm so amused later on in the story. If I tell you know, well, that wouldn't be any fun, would it? Don't want to be a spoiler now, do we? (*cough* MELISSA *cough*)_

_AND WHO WATCHED _**NEW MOON?!!!!!!!!!!!!! **_I did!!!!!!!!!!!! Lol, it was so much fun, and wasn't it much better than twilight? And how about taylor? Don't u just love him? Anyways, yeah, so new moon was better than twilight in my opinion, but i reeeeeallly want to see breaking dawn, lol. So yeah, tell me ur thoughts on the movie :)_

_Okay, onto the dedications. Just to let you guys know, I was kind of feeling hyper or something, so my little comments on some people's usernames might be weird to them. Ignore that. I'm not usually THAT weird, lol. _

_This chapter is dedicated to (and yes, there's a lot, since you guys are so awesome):_

**Hucki **_(ahaha, thank you so much. yes...i'll try not to distract her so much with jacob. that's all i can say, because i don't want to spoil it, lol. thanks for reading)_**, twilightgirl43, kizziejanay, -WingedGirlFlyLady-, alondra-forbiddenfruit **_(clever name!)_**, morganator9939, soho111, Viktualia, Gottverdammit, GrlWithoutAName **_(haha, love your name-hey! that means you actually DO have a name. your name is "GrlWithoutAName", lool)_**, EdwardCullenMANIC212, ReaderOfTheClassics, wuzup101101 **_(wazz upp to you to, buddaayy??? lmao, im really retarded right now, so please don't mind me. if i do that, that means, i like your name, or it catches my eye, so yeah. cool name.)_**, twilightfan18, o0Beela0o, summers-in-forks, switzerland333, imamusedbytwilight **_(imamusedbyyourname, haha, love it)_**, .. **_(OMG! THAT'S SO FUNNY. sorry, i just have this inside joke thing, except it's "what. did. he. DO???!!" and yeah. so thanks for a good laugh down memory lane, lol. even though your probably like, "what the heck is she talking about?" sorry. You probably don't care either.)_**, PetLover09, Eclipsed Daylighter, **_and, again, the ever-wonderful, _**1987**_(Because I don't think I responded to our PM-lol, the one where we talked about books? I don't think so. Anyways, sorry. Also because I finally read "Catching Fire"!!! Lol, so I know all the scenes now. Hee hee. If you want to talk and stuff, feel free to do so in a review or PM-as usual. Thanks again.)_**, **_last but most definitely not least, my so amazing missing sister who gave me the best birthday present anyone could ever ask for, _**xocharleyfletcherxo**_ (thank you again!!!! Lol, I know I've said that for the millionth time, but it really was a very good birthday present. Just made me smile all week long. Thank you so much, Charles. You're the best missing sis' ever. Love ya!)_**, **

_And to anyone else who reads but I don't know about it. You're all amazing, thanks so much. _

_Disclaimer: (Wow. Finally. That was such a long A/N, gosh) Er, yeah, well you already know.

* * *

_

- 9 –

**BPOV:**

"And last but not least, _stay on the path_." Jacob finished giving us all instructions on how to do the midnight hike properly. Apparently, a few years ago, some kid didn't follow all the instructions, and ended up getting eaten by wolves. I supposed that should've scared me a bit, but Jacob said it with such care-free-ness, and such a calm expression on his face, that I knew he was joking. Still, I followed every instruction he gave us-just in case.

"Do we have to get into partners again?" Emmett asked, raising his hand like a little pre-school child.

Jacob's lips twitched slightly, and I knew he was holding back a smile. "Only if you're that afraid you're girlfriend is going to leave you."

Emmett, apparently, didn't really get the sarcasm in this-or the teasing-and just nodded his head and took that as a 'yes'. He pranced over to Rosalie, and linked his huge hands into her small ones; looking all red and proud while doing so.

I giggled again, and then looked around the field. I supposed I didn't know _what_ or _who_ I was looking for, but when I didn't see a certain someone, I couldn't help but frown and feel a bit disappointed. Usually, he was always there by my side.

Nevertheless, I turned back to Jacob, as he started leading us into the forest, walking on the narrow path already laid out for us. It was really dark outside-especially in winter time-with only the light from our flashlights illuminating our path. But even then, I kept tripping and having to stop a few times and blink my eyes to try and get a better look at the path.

"This way, please," Jacob called out from all the way in the front of the line. "There's another beautiful sight waiting for us at the top."

Again, I found myself wishing I had a camera, because I'm sure that this view would be just as amazing as before.

"Won't matter even if you did bring one." His voice sent shivers crawling up and down my spine, and also made me jump a little since he spoke right near my ear (out of nowhere, I might add). "You can't see anything."

I turned slowly to him, and with the small trace of light coming from my hand, highlighting his handsome face slightly, I could see he was suppressing a smile-looking very amused, I might add. Why doesn't that surprise me?

"You-" I tried taking a few deep breaths, and letting them out slowly to try and calm my rapidly beating heartbeat. He raised his eyebrows at me; challenging me to see what I would say next. "-have _got_ to stop doing that."

"Doing what?" As if blinking his eyes innocently could hide the fact that he was guilty.

"Sneaking up on me, and scaring the crap out of me." I cast the flashlight away from his face, and turned towards the front to start walking again. The class were only a few feet in front of us, but-since we were last-it still felt as if we were alone. "Where...were you anyways?"

I felt awkward asking him that question, since I really didn't want him to know that I've been looking for him. So instead, I just simply avoided looking at him. _Oh, yes, Bella. Because when you do that, it doesn't seem suspicious at all. _

But he didn't seem to notice-or if he did, he didn't show it. Either way, I was grateful. "Right here."

I turned on him. "What do you mean, 'right here'? I didn't-uh...never mind." I couldn't say "I didn't see you there", because then he'd know for sure I was looking for him, and no doubt he'll start teasing me.

"You what?" Cullen smirked. "You didn't see me here? Were you looking for me, Bella?"

The only thing that was good about it being so dark was that the darkness hid my blushing face perfectly to prevent further embarrassment. "No." I'm glad my voice came out steadier than I actually felt. "Which was probably why I didn't see you."

"Uh-huh."

I turned to him again, staring straight into his eyes. "I hate it when you do that."

"Do what?"

"That 'uh-huh' thing." I scowled. "And in that tone too-like you don't believe me."

He chuckled, making me curl my feet from the sound. It was such a nice and casual sound; making me even more attracted to him than I already am. I mentally slapped myself for thinking such things. What the hell am I saying?

"Okay, first of all, Bella, I don't believe you. It's so obvious you _were_ looking for me. Second of all, it seems like you hate a lot of things about me."

"I don't hate lots of things about you. I just hate you. Period," I said, ignoring the first comment altogether.

"You really shouldn't say that to someone who could comfort you in times like this." The way he said that-it was weird. He said it very cautiously and slowly-like he didn't want it to be true (not the "comforting part", the "times like this" part).

"What are you talking about? Comfort me?" I searched his face for any signs of teasing or joking-or amused, as usual. But he was serious.

"Yeah," he said-just as slow. "Seeing as if there's nobody else here to do so."

I stared at him with a confused look on my face. "I...don't get it."

He exhaled heavily, and pointed behind me to the class-or at least, what _should've_ been the class. When I turned around, there was nothing there except for the narrow path-that seemed to go on forever, and possibly turned darker now that the other flashlights were gone-and the swaying trees that has lost their leaves months ago, and were now just standing proudly and nakedly as they curved over the path like a little entrance way.

"What happened to the class?" I whispered, when I finally understood what he meant. My voice got all high, and my heart started to pound loudly.

"They left," he said bluntly. "I'm guessing they haven't realized we're back here."

"What do you mean they haven't realized we're back here? How could they not? We're not animals or something! We're living, breathing, creatures, they've surely have realized we are here!" I had gone from scared to panic, all in one second. I think if Cullen hadn't hold up a hand to calm me down, I would've been hyperventilating by now.

"Calm down. They'll find us sooner or later."

"Sooner or later?" I was practically screaming my head off at him. "What is _wrong_ with you?! We are in a _forest_! In an unfamiliar, dark, forest in the middle of the night! With _animals-wild animals_-that could be _hungry, _and usually comes out at this time, and you're telling me to _calm down_?"

"Bella!" He grabbed my shoulders with such force, that I shut my mouth instantly. "Stop. Just relax. There are no wild animals here-they wouldn't let us take a hike here, if there were. And calm down, okay? Trust me; they'll realize we're missing and come and find us. In the meantime, we should just wait here-sit down on the ground, preferably-" Cullen pointed to the ground behind me, and started guiding me towards it. "-and wait for them to find us, because as you said, this area is unfamiliar to us. That means, we can't go anywhere for fear of getting even more lost. So just calm down, okay? It does you no good to panic."

I sighed, and eventually sat down on the ground beside him. After about two minutes, I bit my lip nervously. "What if we end up like that kid Jacob was telling us about?" I whispered.

"What? End up as wolf chowder?" I could hear the smile in his voice, even though I wasn't looking at him.

I slapped him-harder than I usually would-on the stomach. He made an "oof" sound, because he was chuckling when I hit him. "Shut up. I'm already scared enough."

"You're scared?" he asked incredulously, as if he thought that would never happen to me or something.

Patting his legs, he said, "Come on."

"What?"

"Sit on my lap," he answered, still looking amused.

"I'll pass. The only laps I've ever sat on are my parents', or Santa, so, no thanks." I shifted away from him slightly. He chuckled again, and leaned his head back on a tree bark.

Even though I knew there were no wolves-or at least I thought there weren't any-and it was very quiet, it only scared me even more. The eerie silence was scaring me in more ways than the loud howling of wolves would. I shivered at the thought of being _that_ close to a wolf.

"Are you cold?" Cullen asked, already shrugging off his jacket and handing it to me. I pushed it away-brushing his hand while doing so.

"You'll freeze," I said. "Keep it. I'm not that cold anyways." Instead of putting it back on like I wanted him to, Cullen only got up, and draped his jacket around my shoulders, buttoned up the collar buttons, and sat back down before I could say a word.

He was wearing a v-neck sweater underneath-I couldn't really see the color in the dark, but if I were to guess, I'd say he was wearing green. I knew if we were in the light, his eyes would be popping wildly at me right now.

"Thanks," I muttered lamely, wrapping the jacket around me tighter to keep the wind that was starting to blow to affect me.

"Your welcome." Cullen glanced at me sideways. He looked like he was figuring out what to do with me. "Let's play twenty questions again."

I scoffed. "Why are you so interested in asking questions about me? How come _I_ never get to ask any about you?"

"You won't find me very interesting." Oh, how I highly doubt that.

"Well, I'm not something to get excited over either," I told him. I shifted my seat to face him fully, and then leaned my side on the bark of tree he was leaning on. "I'll answer ten more of your questions if you let me ask you twenty of mine-and you have to answer them truthfully too."

"How come you get ten and I get twenty?"

"Because you already asked me some on the way here."

"So?" Cullen rolled his eyes playfully. "That was-what? Five questions, maybe? That means I still have at least fifteen left."

"Ten or nothing," I insisted, not letting him win this round.

"You-" he stopped himself, and shook his head; smiling. "-are so stubborn." By the way he was looking at me, I knew that it wasn't an insult-in fact; it was sort of like a compliment.

"Alright," he said, sighing. "Fine. Ten questions."

"Fine." I hoped my voice didn't sound too smug or happy; that would be very rude. But Cullen didn't seem to mind even if it did.

"Who do you like?"

"Yes or no questions!" I snapped. "That was one."

"What? That didn't count!" he protested. I gave him a look (though I don't know how he could see in the dark), and he sighed again and reluctantly obeyed. "Fine. Do you like Mike?"

"No! Where did you get that from?" I made a disgusted face just thinking about him.

"I knew you didn't," he said happily, "I just wanted to confirm it."

Rolling my eyes, I made a motion with my hand that tells him to go on. "That's two."

"Do you like Eric?"

I rolled my eyes again. "No. Why are you only asking who I like?"

He ignored my question and answered it with a question of his own. "How about Jacob? And tell me the truth, Bella. I see the way he looks at you."

"'Kay. I highly doubt that-but even if he does, _I_ don't look at _him_ in that way."

"Uh-hu-" He stopped in mid-sentence before he could say the cursed "uh-huh" words that annoyed me so much. Instead, he put on a smile, and nodded. "Alright. If you say so."

I rolled my eyes again. "That's like the same thing as 'uh-huh'. You said it in the same tone."

"It's not the same," he said stubbornly. "I didn't _say_ uh-huh. And you didn't say anything about the tone."

"Well...just stop using it." I shook my head. "Never mind. It's my turn."

"That was only three!"

"I don't care. It's my turn, Cullen."

"You don't play fair, Bella." We sounded like small children fighting over who gets to be "it" when playing tag. Then he frowned, as if something I'd said had bothered him. "Why do you keep...never mind."

I ignored his comments again. I decided to go for the safe route, and just ask him about his family. I didn't want him to get any ideas if I asked him about his love life-which he no doubt had a lot of.

"How did your, uh, mom...you know...?" The minute those words slipped out of my mouth, I instantly regretted them when I saw his casual and calm expression turn pained. I quickly tried to back paddle. "You don't have to tell me. Never mind. I-It's...uh, none of my business anyways, and I...er, I-"

"I was about ten," he started, interrupting my rave. Cullen didn't look at me; only past me-into the woods-and looked like he was in a whole different place altogether. He looked distant, but he looked serene and calm again. "My mom-she was the best. She was the only one who really understood my passion for music. Alice...she was too young to understand. Anyways, I started loving music _because_ of her. She was a singer, you know? Had the most beautiful voice you'd ever hear. She was really pretty too-maybe that's why my dad loved her.

"But things change. My grandma-who loved music as much as my mom did, and had a very beautiful voice as well-died one day. And my dad, who had originally loved music, changed. He became a lawyer. He said that I should become one too-not a 'filthy, no-good artist, who's probably never going to get a gig to save his life; let alone his career'. But my mom stood by me, and said that it was ridiculous that he was blaming music for his mother's death.

"So they got into a lot of fights those days. Until one day, when it was 'Take-Your-Child-To-Work-Day', and I chose to go with my mom to the music school she worked in, instead of my dad's office. He got really angry at me and mom. I think he thought I was actually going against his wishes in becoming a lawyer, and getting a 'sensible job'.

"That was when all hell broke loose. My parents got into a huge fight, and eventually, got divorced. My dad was the one who had wanted the divorce. Plus, soon after, he married immediately to some girl who was probably ten years younger than him, and her current occupation was a prostitute somewhere in Las Vegas." Cullen's tone was one of disgust, and his face portrayed his strong hatred for the girl and his father. Now I knew why he hated all of the girls who try to flirt with him. "My mom then changed after that too. I mean, she still took care of Alice and me, but...she was different. Her passion in music-it was still there, but you could barely see it. It was just a lingering piece of string that would just tear if you do even the slightest thing as approach it. Her spirit-her wonderful, full-of-life spirit-was gone.

"Eventually, she was suffering badly. I never really got to see her much anymore-she was always buried in work. And then at night, she always went out partying with her friends, and won't come back until after midnight. She tired herself out.

"One day, she was just coming home after a usual day of partying-I think she drank too much-anyways, it was the middle of winter too. The roads were slippery, and she was tired, it was night, and she'd been drinking. Nevertheless, she drove home by herself." He stopped talking, as if he couldn't say anymore. I think he choked on the next words a bit: "I-I...think you know what happens next."

Cullen shut his eyes, and I felt terrible for making him retell such a story. Cautiously, I reached over to pet him. I placed a hand on his shoulders, and squeezed it slightly. He opened his eyes, and smiled a sad smile at me.

"It's not your fault," he said softly. "Don't you even think about apologizing when it's not your fault."

"But I shouldn't have made you tell that story," I answered quietly, staring at the ground. "I-I'm sorry."

He released this heavy, exasperated sigh. "Didn't I tell you not to apologize, Bella?" When I looked up at him, though, he wasn't mad. With his fingers, he waved me over, and patted his lap again. This time, I accepted, and crawled into his embrace. I was like a little baby being comforted by its mother (or father). But funny thing is, I wasn't the one who should be comforted. Still, with his warm, strong hands, wrapped tightly around me, I didn't feel like one to complain.

"Don't say you're sorry for something that isn't your fault. What you really mean is, 'I give you sympathy'," he murmured, resting his chin atop of my head. _(A/N: I love you, Jace!!! 3 Lol, melo)_

"I give you sympathy," I repeated, like a little robot.

He chuckled softly, and I felt his chest vibrate. "Are you still scared?"

I shook my head.

"See? I told you you'd feel better in my lap," he said smugly. I gave him something that sounded like a snort, and raised my head slightly to smile at him.

"I stopped being scared fifteen minutes ago, genius. It had nothing to do with your lap."

"Fine. Then get off me."

"Alright." I was just starting to move away, but Cullen's grip stayed tight on me, and he pulled me back to him-my head crashing softly to his chest.

"Never mind," he mumbled.

I laughed. "I think _you're_ the one who needs comforting, Cullen."

"You're right-maybe I do," he admitted; I could hear the smile in his voice again. "But as long as it's you who's doing the comforting, I don't think I can ever have the problem of admitting that ever again."

I laughed again, and relaxed in his arms. Closing my eyes, I knew that pretty soon, I'd begin to drift off to sleep anytime now. The last thing I felt before losing consciousness is his hands gently stroking my hair back and forth-like a rhythmic pattern in a song.

- OOO –

"Edward! Bella!" the voices shouting our names were far away, I could tell, but they were loud enough for us to hear-and to knock me back into reality. My head snapped up immediately, and I knew my eyes were wide and alert.

Cullen was still holding me in his arms, but, he too, was looking for the source of the voices.

"Over here!" I cried, on my feet now. But all we heard were our names being called again and again-and even then, it was still distant. They couldn't hear us.

"Edward!" I recognized that voice as Alice's-how could I not? Just because she wasn't my sister, I could still be able to recognized her high-pitched and loud, little pixie voice. "Bella!"

"That's Alice!" I cupped my hands over my mouth to reply. "Alice! Alice, we're over here!"

I kept shouting Alice's name over and over again, but it was no use. They were too far away, and I knew they couldn't hear us. Cullen clamped his hand over my mouth to shut me up. I gave him a questioning look, and he shook his head. "They can't hear us, there's no point."

"So what are we supposed to do? Just sit here, and wait? What if they can't find us, because they think since it's so quiet, there's no one here?"

"No, I just-wait! I have an idea," he said suddenly, standing up. "I could maybe follow their voice, and then lead them back here to you."

"What? You can't leave me here alone!" I was suddenly very frightened at the idea of being left alone...in the woods...in the middle of the night...alone. Just the thought of it made my heart beat ten times faster than it already was, and I could feel the sweat prickling down my forehead; all the way down to my neck and shoulders.

"Shhh..." he said, gently, stepping closer to me to put a finger on my lips. I didn't know why he said that; I wasn't ranting or anything-or at least I thought I hadn't. Maybe I had voiced my thoughts out loud by mistake. "You'll be fine. I'll be back soon, don't worry."

"Why can't I come with you?"

"If it turns out I _didn't_ know the way, I don't want you to get even _more_ lost with me. Just trust me, Bella. It's safer here. Okay?"

"But...I-"

He raised his eyebrows slightly to see if what response I would come up with. I had none.

So, with one final squeeze of my shoulders, and one last soft murmur of "You'll be fine", I watched Cullen turned on his heel and started walking down one of the paths until I could no longer see him.

Sighing exasperatedly (or at least, that's what I was trying to sound like-really, it felt more of a quivering sigh than exasperated), I lowered myself onto the ground again, and just curled up there-trying my best to block out the wind that was starting to blow.

I decided to distract myself by counting sheep-though that only made me want to go back to sleep. But I supposed sleep was better than sitting here all anxious and worried some creature would suddenly come out of the bushes and attack me furiously with its big, strong claws.

"One sheep, two sheep, three sheep..." I started, yawning in the process.

I heard a twig snap, and immediately looked up to see if Cullen had come back with help-or just Cullen himself would be fine. But then any thoughts about him returning soon vanished as I heard a low growl coming from the trees. My breath caught, and for a moment, I thought I'd stopped breathing altogether.

"Cullen?" I called out hesitantly, hoping dear God it was him.

The growl came again-louder this time, and right then-as clichéd as it might be-I saw my life flash before my eyes. The creature-whatever it was-would jump out, attack me, and I would be left here to die. And when Cullen and the rest of them finally find me, I'd be sprawled on the ground-my hair a tangled mess (even more than usual)-with a deep gash and cut on my neck, and my head cut off from the rest of my body. They'd put two and two together and realized I'm dead.

I hope Cullen will be happy-it was his idea to leave me alone (unprotected) in the woods. Or maybe, he was doing this on purpose because he knew there were wild animals here. Maybe _that's_ why he's been so nice to me. It was all a trap to lure me into this forest and kill me. _That's_ why he was looking forward to this hike. I should've known.

I heard another twig snap, followed by an ugly-sounding snarl this time. I squeezed my eyes shut-absolutely prepared to face my death. If only I could say one last words to my mother and father. Maybe I should text them-if only I had reception here-better yet, if only I brought my phone.

Then I heard an owl hoot, and a wolf howling. The creature's shadow was huge, and I could barely make out its pointed ears. It was coming closer, and closer, as my heart beat faster and faster. The sweat was dripping uncontrollably now, and I no longer cared about the cold weather. I just wanted to be safe and get home. I curled even further on the ground, and I could hear it coming...closer...and closer...until...

I couldn't take it anymore. I screamed. "EDWARD!!!!!"

My heart was thumping so fast, I thought it might pop out of my chest. I was also hyperventilating, and I was amazed at how I haven't fainted yet. I felt something hovering over me. _Here it goes_, I thought, still shutting my eyes-I refused to see any part of my death; it won't be pretty. _Funny how my last word seemed to be of _him_. _

"Bella! Bella, it's alright," I heard his voice near my ear, and I thought I was in heaven. I felt a pair of familiar, strong, warm, arms being wrapped around me. "I'm so sorry."

_You should be!_ I wanted to shout, _You set me up to die!_ But if I'm actually dead, then why would Edward be here?

"Bella," said the same velvet voice. The pair of arms tightened around me and I could hear the worry in his voice when he spoke again. "Bella! Bella, open your eyes. Do _something_ to show me you're not dead."

I let out a small whimper, and I felt him sigh in relief, followed by a deep chuckle.

"Bella," he said, stroking my cheek. "Open your eyes. You're okay. You're fine. I'm so sorry for leaving you. I know how scared you were. I shouldn't have done that, Bella. I'm sorry. I promise I'll never do that again."

I could feel my eyes fluttering open slowly, but I had to blink a few times to get rid of the blurry vision. His anxious face relaxed slightly, and I was pressed into his embrace again. I loved the smell of him; I could see myself always relaxing and falling asleep in his wonderful-smelling hug.

"Edward," I whispered softly, looking into his eyes.

"Yes?" He was smiling, as if he knew the next thing I'd say to him would be a compliment...or an "I love you," or something. Well he thought wrong.

"You idiot! Don't you _ever_ leave me like that again! I thought you set me up for _death_, you know! Don't you know what I've been through? The-the...the bushes...the growling...oh my god, Edward. Don't you _ever_, _ever, EVER_ do that again, do you hear me? Don't you ever-"

"Shhh! Shhhh! Bella! Calm down!" He gripped my shoulders and shook me again like before, but I was much too over the hysteria level that I didn't listen to him this time. Instead, I was breathing fast, and my heart was still pounding loudly. I just kept screaming at him until I was close to losing my voice. "I'm sorry. I know, I am an idiot. I'm so, so, so sorry, Bella. I promise; I won't do it again. Alright?"

I didn't say anything to him. I just stared at those wonderful eyes of his and tried to calm down my breathing.

"Don't cry," he said, reaching over to wipe the tears streaming down my cheek. I hadn't even realized I was crying-was I really? That was strange. I never cried-well, not often. I didn't like it-especially now-when I cried-especially in front of people.

I slapped his hands away, and quickly wiped my cheeks with the back of my hand. "I'm not crying," I mumbled; sniffing a bit-making it less convincing that I wasn't.

He smiled his gorgeous smile slightly, and cupped my face with his hands. With his thumbs, he started to wipe the leftover tears that were still there. "I am so, terribly, sorry."

I took a deep breath, and let it out slowly. Then I realized it wasn't entirely his fault-well, maybe it was, but I couldn't be mad at him forever. "Alright..."

He grinned triumphantly, and pulled me closer to him. I wounded my arms around his neck, and placed my head against his chest. I felt his chin coming to rest on top of my head again.

"If...uh...what was in the bushes, Edward?" I asked him.

He chuckled, and I felt him playing with my hair. "A rabbit."

I scowled at him. I felt so stupid for feeling so scared over a little rabbit. Being the stubborn person I was, I pushed him away roughly, and walked away to sit far from him.

"Bella." Edward walked over to me and sat down beside me. I just turned my body away, and crossed my arms over my chest. "Look at me." He placed his finger under my chin, forcing me to turn and look at him-though I cast my gaze to the ground beside him. "It's not your fault you were scared. Heck, I would've been scared too. Again, I told you; it was my fault for leaving you alone in the middle of night-in the woods-when I already _knew_ you were scared before."

I didn't really want to talk about how I was scared right now-even though I knew he was only trying to make me feel better. Instead, I changed the subject. "Did you find the others?"

"Yeah, I found them, and was just leading them back, when I heard your scream. Then I just left them and quickly ran to you-I thought something happened to you." He buried his face in his hands, and rubbed his eyes. He looked tired and weary when he looked at me next. "God, Bella. I thought you were...especially when you were on the ground, all huddled up, and unmoving too."

"Yeah. He was worried as hell, and left the rest of us to try and catch up with him-_sweating_ in the process. I mean, doesn't he know I'm wearing high heels?" Alice's voice made my head snap up and turn towards the group. Everyone but the Cullens was panting loudly. They must be in really good shape. Alice only looked annoyed, while the rest of the Cullens looked sort of amused-Emmett especially.

"How'd you even get _lost_?" he said, taking this opportunity to tease us. "I mean, all you gotta do is walk _forward_. Even _I_ know how to do that." Then he started cackling his booming laugh again.

"Are you guys okay?" Mr. Banner asked-well, he was wheezing so much it was hard to understand him.

But I nodded anyways. "We're fine. It's a good thing Edward found you guys."

"It's a good thing Alice noticed you were missing," Emmett said, "_I_ didn't even realize you guys were gone until she pointed it out."

Edward stretched his arms, and stood up. He looked back at me with a sarcastic smile. "Don't you just love my brother? He cares _so_ much for me."

I got up on my feet as well, and turned to Edward. "Thanks, Edward. For finding them, and running back to me to make sure I was okay."

He smiled. "Your wel-"

"Oh, he didn't just run," Alice said. "It was more like...sprinting. I was surprised he didn't hit any trees on the way when he was trying to get to you." Alice raised her eyebrows and gave me this little knowing look, and devious smile.

"She sounded like she was in trouble," Edward muttered.

"Uh-huh."

Does everyone in their family do that? I blushed as I realized everyone's attention was on me and Edward.

"I think those two are exhausted," Jacob said, clapping his hands. He looked at me, and whispered, "Are you okay?" I nodded, and gave him a grateful smile for being worried about me. "Let's head home," he said, addressing the crowd.

We all walked back home-somehow I survived walking back without tripping. Although once, I was ready to faint, but Edward caught me. He offered me a piggy-back ride on his back, but I told him I'd be too heavy for him. He just laughed as if that was the stupidest thing he's ever heard, but he didn't ask me about it anymore.

We arrived back at the lodge, and I headed upstairs to our rooms right away. The girls and the boys parted into their separate wings, and we all said goodnight to each other. Edward, especially.

"Goodnight, Bella," he'd said.

"Goodnight, Edward," I replied, then looking over his shoulder, "Good night Jasper; Em."

They gave me a sort of guy grunt in response, and headed to their wings. Edward winked sideways at me, and then followed them inside.

"What did you just say?" Alice cried, when we were in our rooms.

"Uhh...'goodnight'...?" I wasn't sure what she was getting at, so it came out more as a question than statement. "I didn't know that was illegal these days," I joked.

Alice shook her head, as she tucked herself into bed. Rose was already fast asleep on the top bunk, and so was Angela above me (putting me on the top bunk would not be a good idea...I am a very restless sleeper-add that to my clumsiness, and you see a girl kissing the floor the next morning).

"No. Besides that," she said, waving her hand off airily.

"Um...I called Emmett, 'Em'?" I asked. "Was I not supposed to call him that?"

"No, you can call him that," she said distractedly. "I'm talking about...never mind. Goodnight, Bella." She must've sensed that I was tired, and haven't got a clue as to what she was saying. I just shrugged and relaxed in my bed, drifting off to sleep faster than usual.

And, of course, that night, I dreamt of Edward. No surprise there.

* * *

_A/N: Challenge time! I changed something in this chapter. Was it my style of writing? The length? The words-like, did I use bigger words or something? Anyways, if you can find out what it is, and tell me, you'll get a preview of my next chapter! If you want a hint, PM me, or whatever. Or should I give you a hint now? Nah, some people like to reeeeallly think it out, so I won't give you the hint now. Lol, I just want to see if anyone noticed, it's not really required. You don't even have to review if you don't want to, you can just PM me. I want you guys to know I'm not doing this to get reviews or anything-I'm grateful for what I get. Because I really do love your reviews! So thank you again. So I'm just curious to see if anyone notices. Anyways, review, (or PM me) and thanks!_


	11. Chapter 10

_A/N: Lol, not many of you got the challenge. And no one got perfect actually-because what was actually the correct answer, they didn't actually say it as the answer. They were just pointing it out. So they subconsciously, got the correct answer. Still, I gave it to them anyways because they tried. Lol, and I had fun reading through all of your reviews. _

_Anyways, the __**correct answer to the the challenge**__ is: Bella used Edward's first name for the first time since chapter 3-the big fight. She always called him as "him" or by his last name, "Cullen" ever since the fight. And this is the first time she's called him by his actual name. So I just wanted to see if anyone noticed. I tried to trick you guys and talked about nonsense like how I changed my style of writing...blah blah blah...it had nothing to do with that, actually. It was that Bella used Edward's first name. And I actually sort of made it easy for you guys-or tried to anyways. There were a **lot of hints:**_

"Goodnight, Edward," I replied, then looking over his shoulder, "Good night Jasper; Em."

They gave me a sort of guy grunt in response, and headed to their wings. Edward winked sideways at me, and then followed them inside.

"What did you just say?" Alice cried, when we were in our rooms.

"Uhh...'goodnight'...?" I wasn't sure what she was getting at, so it came out more as a question than statement. "I didn't know that was illegal these days," I joked.

Alice shook her head, as she tucked herself into bed. Rose was already fast asleep on the top bunk, and so was Angela above me (putting me on the top bunk would not be a good idea...I am a very restless sleeper-add that to my clumsiness, and you see a girl kissing the floor the next morning).

"No. Besides that," she said, waving her hand off airily.

"Um...I called Emmett, 'Em'?" I asked. "Was I not supposed to call him that?"

"No, you can call him that," she said distractedly. "I'm talking about...never mind. Goodnight, Bella.

_See? Alice noticed :P lol, she knew Bella never called him by anything except for "Cullen" or "him" and yeah. And also, the first time she called him by his name again, she screamed it out. I wrote it in big, capital letters with exclamation marks. So I tried to give you that clue. I wasn't going to write it that big, but that was my clue. And also..._

"I don't care. It's my turn, Cullen."

"You don't play fair, Bella." We sounded like small children fighting over who gets to be "it" when playing tag. Then he frowned, as if something I'd said had bothered him. "Why do you keep...never mind."

_She called him "Cullen" while he called her "Bella". And that bothered him. I gave you guys like three clues, so don't say I don't love you! :P lol, yeah. That was it; she finally said his name. _

_Alright then. Congrats to everyone who got it (_**Chaolinchao, xocharleyfletcherxo**)_, and thanks for those who participated and tried (_**alondra-forbiddenfruit****, ****EdwardCullenMANIC212**)_. I actually found out some things I need to fix about my writing because of that, lol-things I didn't realize._

_Kay. So. Dedications:_

**maijaanna**_ (i am so, so, sorry! your notification thingy on my inbox got sent somewhere else or like i accidentally put it on my friend's folder, or whatever. the point is, i didnt find out about you adding me to your faves until later. so sorry now, and thanks for adding me. lol), _**pinkpen01**_, _**Mgirl30311**_, AJ46 (You are awesome; catching up in three days. thanks so much for reading!!), tarsha12, ssinger, _**tintinlundgren95**_, _**bunii**_, _**xoFabjousxo**_, _**book-crazed**_, _**xxwithLOVE**_, and to my anonymous reviewer, _**ilikeysprinkles ()**,

_And anyone else who reads but don't review. Thanks!_

_Disclaimer: MINE. IT'S ALL MINE. It IS MIN-oh, wait. You're talking about "Twilight"? Then, no...it's not mine. I thought you were talking about Jace ;) Now _he's_ MINE. (Well, he will be, anyways)

* * *

_

- 10 –

**BPOV:**

_I screamed and ducked as the piece of pie-or at least I think it was pie-flew right over my head. I let out a sigh of relief for dodging yet another flying food. But that didn't mean I was safe. Crawling on all fours on the dining room floor, I tried my best to make it to the exit. It was almost there. I could see it...so close for me to touch._

_Somewhere across the room, I could hear Alice's piercing shouts as she complained her new Prada shoes were dirty, and filled with spaghetti sauce. _

_I could just taste the sweet taste of freedom, as I neared the big, large, entryway. But as I was just getting up to make a run for it, _he_ suddenly stood in front of me-blocking my way-and grinning like a (gorgeous) fool, from ear to ear. He was also holding another piece of pie-blueberry, I think. _

_Before I could do the slightest thing as groan, he slapped the pie into my face, and then tackled me onto the floor. Looking at his beautiful face, I thought about how I really did love this camp. _

- OOO –

Wednesday. I hate Wednesdays; somehow, they always gave me bad luck. It's like the halfway mark throughout the week-on one hand, it's like the week is half over, but on the other, the week is half beginning...or whatever you call it. The point is, it just feels weird to me-and somehow, something bad always happens.

Today, though, we didn't really do much. All we did was learn more about the habitats of animals in biology, and then the history of this place. Then we did some arts and crafts (something I was _terrible_ at, but Edward was amazing; of course) and a little bit of drama. Thankfully, I didn't get chosen to perform. Edward went up once, though, and he did great-capturing all of our attentions just by getting up on the stage. He smiled at me once, and I found myself smiling back. I think we were finally getting to be great friends.

So now, it's dinner, and we were all waiting for our food to be served in the dining room. I took a seat beside Alice, who was beside Jasper, followed by Emmett, Rosalie, and then Edward-beside me, since we sat in a circular table.

"How'd you sleep last night, Bella?" Edward asked in his beautiful velvet voice as he leaned down-his lips brushing lightly against my ear-to speak. I curled my toes again from the close contact, and his voice sent shivers down my spine. "I didn't get to ask you that this morning."

"Alright." I didn't state the fact that he was in my dreams for most-no, _all_-of the night. "How about you?"

He grinned his crooked grin that I loved so much. "Alright." By the way he said that, you'd think that maybe _I_ was in _his_ dreams last night as well. The thought of that impossible fantasy made me smile.

"Dinner is served!" The chef's voice carried loudly throughout the dining room, and I saw some waiters and waitresses carrying large trays of food for each table. A waiter set one large tray in the middle of our table, and opened it for us to see.

It was only the appetizer-a simple Cesar salad, with about three bottles of different dressings. I picked the ranch dressing, and drizzled a bit on my salad, then took a small bite of it. It was delicious-as usual.

We had barely finished our salads when the main course was set on top of our tables. We had spaghetti today. Edward offered to place some on my plate, and I nodded my thanks to him.

"Cheese?" he asked, holding the little cheese bottle.

"Yes, please," I answered, then blushed. "I have an insane obsession with cheese."

"Really?" Edward quirked his eyebrows at me while he sprinkled lots of cheese onto my pasta. "Same here-yet another thing we have in common." With that, he winked at me. And with _that_, came the fluttering sound that was my heartbeat.

We ate in silence for a while (me and Edward; not the rest of the group) until someone told me to pass the sauce. I did, and being the clumsy self I am, I accidentally hit it and it toppled over-spilling all of its contents on Alice's plate.

I gasped, and stood up quickly to try and clean it up. Unfortunately, that only made me knock down my chair-causing everyone to stare, of course-and my bowl of salad spilled over too. I blushed as everyone at my table started to laugh at my clumsy antics.

Edward especially. He just couldn't control his laughter, and was covering his face with his hand, as if _he_ was the one who should be embarrassed. Though I don't know why, his laughter was the one that made me blush the most. I didn't want him to be laughing at me; I didn't know why, though.

I've never been self-conscious about what anyone thought of me before, so why start now? Why is _he_ all of a sudden the reason?

I glared at him-feeling slightly irritated-and moved away from the table carefully to find something to wipe all the sauce and mess with.

I was at the sink, wetting a paper towel I'd found, when I felt someone standing beside me. I could feel the happiness and excited presence, and I didn't have to turn around to know who it was.

"You here to laugh at me again, Edward?" I snapped bitterly.

He chuckled. "I wasn't laughing _at_ you, Bella."

I rolled my eyes as I turned off the tap, and headed towards the table without looking at him. "Either you were laughing _with_ me or _at _me. And I wasn't laughing, so you can't say _with_ me. Which means, you were laughing _at_ me."

"No I wasn't," he insisted. I just kept walking forward. Apparently, he didn't like this, so he grabbed my elbow, and gripped it hard enough I couldn't walk forward (but not enough to actually hurt me) and had to stop and face him.

He was looking happy today; the usual lines under his eyes were gone-replaced with a clear, smooth skin that was itching for me to touch. His green eyes were sparkling more than usual. I wondered what the reason was for him being so happy.

"Bella," he said, his mouth twitching slightly. I knew any moment now he'd do his signature crooked smile-the one that I was beginning to love so much. "I wasn't making fun of you, and I didn't mean to laugh at you. Really."

And there came the smile. My own lips wanted to curve up into a smile, but I held it back. I didn't want to let him go that easily.

"Whatever," I said; squaring my shoulders and staring straight into his eyes (those beautiful, wonderful, dazzling, sparkling green eyes of his). "Just don't sleep with the lights off tonight."

I whirled around, and turned back to the table while I heard his low chuckle behind me. I could feel about thirty pairs of eyes staring at us, but I tried my best to ignore them. This of course, was pretty hard, since the people at our table also had their eyes glued to us.

"What?" I muttered quietly, feeling a bit annoyed. "There's nothing to see here anymore."

Slowly and reluctantly, each pair of eyes started to turn away; one by one. Then everyone started to talk again, and that quiet but loud sound of people's voices blended together came.

I went up to my table and started to wipe it with a white cloth. When I was done, I went back to the sink to squeeze it and rinse the cloth out. I realized then that Edward was still following me. I tried my best to ignore him, but I could feel his cool gaze on me the whole time-to the point where I just couldn't take it anymore.

I jerked my head towards him and frowned. "What do you _want_?"

"I'm just waiting," he answered; that annoying smirk still on his face.

"For?"

"Your apology."

I could feel my temper rising up as I got ready to lash out on him. "_MY_ apology? Why _me_? Was _I_ the one who laughed at _you_ when you spilled the sauce? Well, then, Edward. _I'm_ sorry for laughing at _you_."

Edward held his hands up in defence and smiled. "Temper, temper."

I rolled my eyes, dumped the cloth to the nearby table, and then went to the coat rack to get my jacket. I wasn't about to put up with this any longer.

"Where are you going?" When I turned to him, I could see Edward wasn't smiling anymore. He was sort of confused.

"Back to the lodge. I am _not_ going to stand here and be the target for everyone to make fun of today. You guys need to just grow up. It was _one_ accident, gosh."

Edward scoffed, and then crossed his arms. "_We_ need to grow up? Bella, it's just a little bit of teasing-from me, anyways. No one else is teasing you-"

"They will," I cut in, while putting my arms through the jacket sleeve. "Trust me; they will."

"Oh, please. Bella you're being ridiculous." Edward rolled his eyes, and then glared at me. "So-what? You're just going to go back to the lodge, and...? Do what? Sit around all day? It's another three hours before we go back there. We're going straight to the Activities Lodge after dinner."

"I have a book with me, Edward. And I'm an only child; I've learned how to deal with boredom. I'll live." I was getting ready to putting my brown, woollen, boots when Edward shrugged and sighed.

"Fine. Have it your way and be immature." He started walking to the nearby table, and grabbed the cheese pallet. He poured some cheese onto his hand, and then looked at me with a predator-like gaze. He was smirking. "I didn't want to do this, but..."

I jolted upright almost instantly as I realized what he was about to do. "Don't you dare-"

It was too late. He flicked the cheesy bits into my face, and my eyes closed almost reflexively. I tried to wipe it off, but the second my eyes opened, Edward squirted some salad dressing right into my face. I gasped, and let out a yelp.

The entire cafeteria had gone silent, as they waited for my response. Would I fire back? That's what they were expecting. But I slowly reached for a nearby table cloth and used it to wipe my face. Eyes now opened and clear, I could see Edward's stupid obnoxious smirking face.

"I'm not stooping to your level, Edward," I said, through gritted teeth. "I'm not that immature."

To my disappointment, Edward's face didn't change one bit; his smirk was still in place-if not bigger than before. "Alright. So that means you won't do anything to me if I did..._this_?"

He took a massive amount of spaghetti and just rubbed it all over my face. "Or..._this_?" Then he took someone's drink-coke, I think-and splashed that all over my face and body.

I reached for the table cloth again, but Edward beat me to it. I had no choice to use my sweater. Everyone's attention was on us; every single eye. It was like their waiting for the moment where I would strike back. But I wasn't having it.

I took off my jacket, and hung it up to dry on the rack. I figured I could just make a run to the lodge-it's a good way to dry myself off anyways. As I was reaching the door, already feeling proud of myself for not fighting back, Edward's voice cut through my plan.

"Well, then," I heard him say, "I guess she doesn't care. Or maybe she was just afraid she'll miss the target when she aimed for me, and hit herself instead. I mean, she _is_ known for her dorky, clumsy, and uncoordinated-"

He never did get to finish his sentence. In a flash, I was already back in the room; slamming a plate of spaghetti on his face. The crowd gasped, and then "ooohh"ed. I heard someone in the back of the room (probably Emmett) shout, "Ooohhh! Burnnn! He just got _BURNED_!"

Edward didn't even bother wiping the spaghetti that was dripping down his face. He blinked a few times until he could see clearly; and his eyes were _still_ twinkling. He didn't even seem mad. It's like he _wanted_ me to hit him. _That_-the fact that I just walked right into his trap-got me madder.

"Huh," was all he said. Then he paused. After a while, Edward started to chuckle. "I guess she _could_ hit the target. Who knew?"

My temper was too much to control at that moment, so I just pushed him as hard as I could, and took another plate of food (I think it was pie or something), and threw it to his face again. Then I punched his face, and he wobbled back a bit-but he didn't look like he was in _too_ much pain. That only got me angrier.

I wanted to push him again, but Edward was ahead of me. He took a pie and smashed it into my face.

I struggled to grab another piece of food I can hit him with blindly (I was looking at him the whole time, since he would hit me if I turned the slightest bit of attention away from him). Before I knew what was happening, the whole cafeteria had morphed into a clichéd, high-school, food fight, frenzy. All that was left was for someone to yell-

"FOOD FIGHT!" yelled Emmett, as he threw a big cake towards his girlfriend. Rosalie ducked, and fired back an uncooked fish that slammed right into Emmett's face. She was starting to laugh, when Jasper squirted tomato sauce in her face, causing Alice to throw the _actual_ tomato on _his_ face.

It was madness everywhere. Food was flying all over the place-it's the same thing everywhere you look around the room. The only thing that separates me from the rest of them is that they're laughing and taking this all as a joke. I wasn't. I was trying to find my escape. Somehow, in all my attempts at trying to dodge Edward and any other piece of food coming my way, I'd gotten all the way to the far side of the room-away from the door. I decided to crawl my way there. But just as I was about to go down on all fours, another obstacle came my way.

I screamed and ducked as the piece of pie-or at least I think it was pie-flew right over my head. I let out a sigh of relief for dodging yet another flying food. But that didn't mean I was safe. Crawling on all fours on the dining room floor, I tried my best to make it to the exit. It was almost there. I could see it...so close for me to touch.

Somewhere across the room, I could hear Alice's piercing shouts as she complained her new Prada shoes were dirty, and filled with spaghetti sauce.

I could just taste the sweet taste of freedom, as I neared the big, large, entryway. But as I was just getting up to make a run for it, he suddenly stood in front of me-blocking my way-and grinning like a (gorgeous) fool, from ear to ear. He was also holding another piece of pie-blueberry, I think.

Before I could do the slightest thing as groan, he slapped the pie into my face, and then tackled me onto the floor. Looking at his beautiful face, I thought about how I really did love this camp. It'd just be better if _he_ wasn't there.

"You're not getting away that easily," Edward whispered in my ear, since that was the only way we could be heard through all of this chaos. "Sorry, Pie-face. We're all in this together."

I grunted and groaned as I struggled to wiggle out of his grasp. It was no use, of course. He was much too strong, and much, _much_ heavier than me. "Edward! Get. The. Hell. Off. Of. Me. _Now_."

He raised his eyebrows as he gave me another grin, as if saying that I don't scare him at all-not one little bit. "Hell? Isn't that a bad word? Now, now, Pie-face. You shouldn't be saying bad words this early in the year."

"Shut up!" I grunted again as I tried to push him off me. He rolled his eyes, and gripped my arms; pinning them to the floor. I was too surprised and shocked at what he just did to react.

"No pushing, Bella." I could tell he was enjoying picking on me very much. And I found myself thinking that we were becoming friends about half an hour ago. What was I thinking? There's no way I could ever be friends with this guy. Ever. It's just not possible.

"Get. Off. _**Now**_!" I think the whole cafeteria heard that, even though they were too busy throwing stuff at each other.

"Now?" Edward's brows furrowed, and he shook his head; leaning closer to me. My breath caught as his cool breath was on mine. "No, that's not good for me, Pie-face. I think I'll get off after."

I stopped wriggling long enough to look up at him in confusion. "After what?"

Edward's face was only mere inches away from mine. There was only a small space between us-just enough, that if we moved the slightest bit, our lips would meet.

"After I do...this." And he closed that tiny space between us.

* * *

_A/N: This is shorter than usual, I think. And I haven't updated in a very looooong time. Again, I'm sorry. There was a lot of violence here, wasn't there? And Edward was very OOC; usually, he would never make fun of her like that. I guess I just wanted them to "hate" each other longer, lol. Well, on Bella's part anyways. Edward's realization will come in the next chapter. But him realizing his feelings doesn't mean he'll be mushy towards her. Kay, I've spoiled enough. _

_Review?_


	12. Chapter 11

_A/N: Let's get on with it._

_Dedicated to:_

_**TheGizzYall, vohangilalao, hotpinkink, mackie0203, bellalovesedward1, jaantjj, GreenEyes555, Bright-Eyed Brown, xxwithLOVE, twilight rules xx, harrygirl123, joy! ()**__ (thank youuu, i try to make it as original as possible.), __**sheeni15 **__(thanks, and MELISSA! 'sheeeenii'!), __**Squirrelflightlover**__(who, i think reads my SWAC stories, right? Well, I'm glad that you have decided to broaden your er...what do you call it. Kay i'm too lazy to think of a word right now. Basically, thanks for reading.), and to my anonymous reviewer, __**heya ()**__ (yes, evil is my name...lols, thanks.),_

_And anyone else who reads but is unknown. Shtaaanks!_

_Disclaimer: Don't own it; probably never will.

* * *

_

- 11 –

**BPOV:**

Edward was kissing me. _Kissing_ me. That's just too shocking for me to comprehend. It wasn't even a tiny peck either-like a peck you'd give your grandma. It was a full, mouth-to-mouth, kiss. And it lasted for more than five seconds. Like...eight seconds, maybe. Or nine-maybe ten.

And the strange thing was? I was kissing him back. I didn't know if I wanted to kiss him in the first place, or if it was just a reflexive thing-you know, like if someone kisses you, you just _have_ to kiss them back? The point is, I didn't even try to push him off me. If anything, I just tried to bring him _closer_.

When he finally stopped kissing me-probably because he needed to breathe-Edward pulled back; his eyes wide and surprised. It was like he just couldn't believe what he had done. I knew then that it was an impulse sort of movement. He didn't plan on tackling me down, and then planting his (soft) lips on mine. It was spontaneous. I didn't know if I should be happy or sad. Does that mean that he wasn't thinking about kissing me _before_ this? A thousand thoughts and feelings were rushing inside of me, and I just didn't know how to control them all.

For a while, we just laid there, staring at each other, and not saying anything. Then another piece of pie hit Edward's head, and that sort of jolted him awake. He coughed once, before getting up awkwardly.

"You can go now…if you want." He spoke the words so low; it was amazing I was still able to hear him in the middle of this chaos and mayhem.

"I…" I really didn't know what to do now. I mean, what does a person do when a totally hot jerk who you thought you hate-wait. Reverse that. I _know_ I hate him. I don't just know; I do. I hate him. What's to think about? Well, what am I supposed to do after the person you hate just kissed you? I really didn't have a reason to stay any longer, but I didn't necessarily want to go either. I feel like pushing a pause button on my life to sort out my thoughts for a while before doing anything.

"Sure. Yeah. See you at the cabin." I've never been good with situations like this. Confrontations just aren't my thing. As I walked out of the dining hall, and trudge towards the lodge in the heavy snow, I realized I've always had a habit of running away from my problems whenever it got too much to handle. With my mom, I never actually _told_ her what a bad mother she was. I simply avoided it as best as I can, and now…now…my parents are divorced…because of me.

I shook my head to clear those thoughts and entered the lodge, shrugging off my jacket and heading to my room. I took a few deep, calm breaths to think rational thoughts. But my thoughts were a bit fuzzy, and my head was still swooning from the kiss-er…I mean, the cold. Yes. The cold.

Oh, what is going _on_ with me? I shouldn't be this affected over…the cold…

He's just a guy.

Guys like Edward should never be trusted. He doesn't have an honest bone in his body. I bet he's kissed thousands of girls before, and just like to string people along, and then play with them for a while, and when he's finished with them, he'll discard them. So I shouldn't get caught up with all this…flirting he's been doing lately, the genuine smiles from him, or the kiss. In fact, I should just forget this ever happened and go back to completely hating him. There. That's exactly what I'll do. I'll hate him. I hate him now, and I've hated him before, and now, I always will.

I hate Edward Cullen.

I hate him.

I hate him.

I _hate_ him.

- OOO -

**EPOV:**

I can _not_ sleep. It is right now, truly impossible for me to go to sleep. I have been up all night, trying to get at least one hour of sleep, and…nothing. It's not fair. That stupid, stupid kiss just _had_ to keep me awake. And that _girl_ just _had_ to come into my life. My life was fine without her. I don't need her. I hate her now.

I didn't even plan to kiss her. I don't know what's happening. I mean, I know there are all these jumbled up feelings in me, and I know there have been times where maybe, we're getting to be really good friends, but I just can't take it. I hate that girl. Or, at least, that's what I tell myself.

I have to hate her. I can't get close to her, and _not _hate her.

All these feelings and urges about going over to her room and holding her close in my arms, and stroking her pretty soft hair, and staring into her warm eyes…and those lips…_kissing_ them again. All these thoughts are running through my head in a strong whirlwind, and I feel like punching someone. What is _with_ me these days? I've turned into a softie. A melodramatic softie.

"ARRRGGHH…" I half-yelled, and half-whispered as I got out of bed, needing some distraction. I rummaged under my bed for my slippers, and bumped my head at the top bunk. I silently cursed and then quickly ran out to the hallway. There was a balcony in front of every room, and I breathed in a huge breath of fresh air. Then I proceeded down the hall to try and get my thoughts straight.

There was a clicking sound coming from the girls' wing, and I heard a door open. The sound of soft footsteps got louder with each step, and pretty soon, a figure appeared in front of me. A small, thin figure of a girl in blue pants and t-shirt. Her eyes were open, staring at me, but it didn't seem quite right.

It looked like she was staring _past_ me instead of directly at me. I realized with a jolt that it was Bella. She headed towards the balcony, and just stood there for a while, looking out into the night.

I didn't know if she noticed me or not, but I wasn't going to stick around to find out. I started walking back to the guys' wing, when I heard her let out a small sniffle. I turn back around and see that she has her arms outstretched towards the sky.

Well…this is weird.

Walking cautiously back towards her, I caught a whiff of her scent-a nice smell of vanilla, and whatever shampoo she used in her hair.

I contemplated for a moment whether or not to talk to her. In the end, I decided one little comment wouldn't hurt. I gave her my best bored expression and crossed my arms, leaning against the railing. "What are you doing now?"

She didn't reply to me. At first I thought she was ignoring me, but she still has her hands outstretched as if she was waiting for someone. And then it was like she didn't hear me at all.

"Bella, look. I know what happened today was probably weird. And it was a mistake; really, I didn't even want to do it. It just sort of did and-" I broke off my pointless babble when I realized she was hoisting herself up on top of the railing. My eyes widened. She couldn't be thinking of…

I looked down the balcony to see the ground wasn't _that_ far away, but if she lands on the ground, she could have a major concussion. Her skull could be smacked in half. What is she _doing_?

"Mom," she whispered, and then she looked down to the ground. And it suddenly dawned on me that she wasn't fully conscious. She was sleepwalking.

"Bella," I started, not wanting to scare her or anything if she woke up. "Wake up, Bella."

Bella ignored me and now was sitting on the edge of the railing, ready to jump. My heart gave a heavy lurch as I realized she was actually going to do it if I don't do anything. The thought of seeing her die with her head split open was agonizing.

"Mom." She said again, and then flung her arms wide open. My eyes widened and I think I give a sort of terrified yelp before reacting quickly and lunging towards her. She was just about to jump off the balcony when I practically grabbed her and tackled her on the ground again.

Bella started squirming in my arms, and she kicked me in the stomach. I pinned her arms to the ground and tried to get her to wake up.

"Let go! Let go! Mom! Mom, help!" She screamed. I covered her mouth with my sleeve, and it was a now a muffled sound.

I leaned down next to her ear, and spoke gently. "Shh…Bella, calm down. It's alright. Shhh. Stop struggling. You're fine. It's me; Edward."

She stopped struggling for a moment, and then started to sniffle again. "Mom." I stroked her hair as I sat her up in a sitting position, and started cradling her small body like I did that night in the woods.

"Go back to sleep, Bella," I crooned, rocking her back and forth like a small child. "Shhh…"

Her eyelids eventually started to close again, and her heavy breathing was replaced with her normal steady breathing. I placed her head on my shoulder, and relaxed a bit. That was the most terrifying experience I've ever encountered in my life.

But…why?

It wasn't like _I _was the one who was about to jump off the balcony. It was her. And I hated her. Why was _I_ scared?

Looking at her calm and pretty face right now, I felt this weird odd sensation of calmness rushing through me like a tidalwave. It was like because she was happy, so was I. But I didn't get that feeling at all.

Bella shifted a little and sighed in contentment. Her small hands went up to my chest, and I laced my fingers through hers out of reflex. I took in every feature of her face-her eyes, her nose, her soft pink lips that pouted a bit whenever she let out a breath, her tinted cheeks that always seem to have that rosy pink colour-and I _knew_.

I knew what all these feelings are.

I knew what that fear was all about.

I knew.

And you know what? As much as that thought terrified me more than anything, I realized I sort of liked it too. And I'm okay with it.

Because I'm in love with her. I'm in love with Bella.

* * *

_A/N: Well. About time he knew. _

_I know I haven't updated in a looooongg time. But I'm reaaallly sooorryy! Look at it this way, school's almost done, and come summer, I'll have more free time. So hopefully, I'll be off hiatus by then. And I know this is crap and you guys don't deserve this, since I put it off for so long, and then when I do update, it's such a short and crappy chapter….but well, sorry. Lol. Okay, it'll be longer the next time._

_This is just to tell you, that I'm making effort here to at least update some more and not abandon you guys completely. I'm reeeeally sorry._

_Anyways, hope you like it. _


End file.
